MeetinG Reencuentro
by mimichanMC
Summary: un circulo magico... mas de uan vida de buscar el verdadero amor... ¿Ranma y Akane estaran unidos mas que por un simple compromiso arreglado? ULTIMOS DOS CAP GRACIAS A TODOS ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN NO DEJEN DE MANDAR REVIEWS
1. PROLOGO

_los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_**"Meeting"**_

_**Por Mimi Chan**_

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_**Algún día cuando el tiempo no sea tiempo y volvamos a encontrarnos…**_

E l tiempo es un factor que inútilmente queremos acumular en segundos, minutos, horas, días, años, vidas, el tiempo es infinito… como las pasiones, no hay un limite, no hay una barrera, no hay un fin… la vida es un cúmulo de tiempo... una sola… no, no creo natural que la sabiduría de la concepción de la paz, la tristeza de la sensación de la muerte, la exaltación de todos los sentidos al sentir correr al sangre por el cuerpo, el triunfo de respirar segundo a segundo pueda aprenderse solo en una vida, no creo natural que el hombre pueda aprender en una sola vida la sensación de la vida… la sensación del amor.  
El amor… el sentimiento capaz de superar cualquier cosa, cualquier obstáculo, cualquier problema, capaz de al concepción de al vida, de la pasión del sexo, del sacrificio de una madre en vida, de la placidez del abrazo sincero, de la explosión del primer beso, de la calidez de la mano de tu compañero... no, no hay barreras para el amor, el amor puede cruzar cualquier limite… el del tiempo… el de la muerte… y el de la vida.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

_**Prologo:**_

_**Una noche**_

Akane se movía inquieta en su cama, más inquieta de lo común, respiraba con dificultad…

…Estaba ella atada de pies y manos a un asta en una hoguera, el calor la rodeaba lastimándola. La quemaba. Levanto su mirada y lo vio delante de ella, derruido. Lastimado. Con pánico en los ojos.

Te amo – dijo con muchísimo dolor, mientras una lagrima tan caliente como el ácido le quemaba su mejilla.

No – corrió él a ella pasando entre las llamas de la hoguera y llegando a su lado ante la aterrada mirada de la mujer.

¿Que haces? Vete – dijo desesperada llorando.

No – dijo él decidido y brindándole una mirada e ternura... en su mirada se veía la ultima mirada de ternura - prefiero morir que perderte, te amo – la abrazo y la beso con todo el amor de su corazón - y nunca dejare de hacerlo, nunca.

Las llamas los cubrieron y antes de morir solo dos nombres salieron de sus bocas:

Ranma

Akane

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Ranma... – grito muy fuerte y aterrada al despertar. en un segundo la puerta se abrió y apareció en el quicio de la puerta, con su bóxer amarillos y azul y su camiseta blanca, ella lo miro aterrada.

¿Que pasa, Akane? – dijo alterado y se acercó a ella.

Yo… -dijo. Deseó corazón y brazos para poder abrazarlo en ese momento- yo… tuve una pesadilla.

De nuevo – dijo un poco más tranquilo – rayos, Akane me has dado un susto de muerte.

Discúlpame, no quise asustarte.

No te preocupes – se sentó a un lado de ella- tampoco debe ser agradable para ti.

No, no puedo dejar de tener estas pesadillas desde lo de… - callo repentinamente.

Dilo – dijo muy serio.

Desde lo de Jusenko – dijo cabizbaja. Jusenko no era un tema que quisieran tocar muy a menudo desde que habían regresado.

Ahaaa… bueno intenta dormir de nuevo, aun faltan horas para el colegio y ya vamos muy atrasados.

Sí, gracias, Ranma.

Él, en un gesto completamente conciliatorio, acarició el cabello de su frente y dio un pequeño beso en ella, lo que la hizo sonrojarse un poco. La acostó en su cama de nuevo y la cubrió con sus sabanas:

Buenas noches Akane

Buenas noches Ranma

Él salió de la habitación… ella con toda el alma deseaba decirle qué era lo que soñaba, qué era lo que tanto la atormentaba… más que su propia muerte dentro de sus sueños, era la muerte de él lo que más la atormentaba. No podía soportar la idea de que algo le pasara a él, no a él… su amigo… su guardián… su prometido.

El sol por la ventana empezaba a filtrarse, se levanto aun con esa idea rondando en su cabeza. Solo esperaba que todo eso no fuera un sueño… un horrible sueño

_**Fin del prologo**_

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_bueno helo aquí el primer capitulo de meeting espero y me quede muy bien esto es solo el prologo de una serie...pequeño en teoría ojala y no los decepcione_

_**por favor dejenme un review me encantaria saber si le esta gustando mi historia**_

_bie lao Mimi Chan_


	2. Interludio: Song Fic Que No Te Asombre

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_**"Meeting" **_

_**Por Mimi Chan**_

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

_**Algún día cuando el tiempo no sea tiempo y volvamos a encontrarnos…**_

_**Songfic**_

_**"Que No Te Asombre"**_

_**Solo un lugar del basto mundo:**_

En un bar un hombre empuña una guitarra cada noche, la gente lo aclamaba pues sus canciones con sentimientos en pleno siempre los hacían recordar viejas memorias y vida pasada mejor, esa noche el había prometido cantar su mas nuevo tema… esa misma noche entro del brazo de un caballero, una joven artista, recién casada, ella acompañaba a su esposo que al oír la fama de aquel cantante viajo mucho solo para poder escucharlo una vez antes de irse para siempre de esas tierras… todos en el bar guardaron silencio cuando el muchacho entro y se sentó en la tarima y comenzó a cantar

_**Nos amaremos otro verano**_

_**En otro siglo tal vez**_

_**Con otros cuerpos**_

Fue entonces que choco contra una mirada de una joven y bella mujer a el brazo de un hombre que lo miraba con profundidad y como si se sintiera culpable… ella miro a los ojos de aquel hombre y de pronto se sintió incomoda del brazo de su esposo como si estuviera traicionando a aquella persona que ni siquiera conocía… pidió autorización de su esposo y acompaño la letra de la canción aunque nunca la hubiera escuchado solo dejo fluir las palabras de su boca... lo mas increíble es que esas eran exactamente las palabras correctas

_**Nos amaremos**_

_**Después de muertos**_

Subió a la tarima sin dejar de mirar a esos ojos que la miraban con profundidad inundándola de un sentimiento extraño

_**Nos amaremos siempre lo mismo**_

_**Siempre lo mismo**_

_**Por muchas vidas**_

Era como si conociera a aquella mujer mucho más que eso

_**Los mismos besos quizás**_

_**Nuevas heridas**_

Por dentro sentía la sensación de que ella conocía a ese hombre mas jamas lo había visto en su vida

_**Nos amaremos siempre**_

_**Ay… siempre, siempre**_

_**Que no te asombre, si un día a ti llego**_

_**Con otra cara… con otro nombre**_

La canción era como si les hablara de ellos, de lo que estaba pasando ¿era quizá así… era que podía ser así?

_**Nos amaremos siempre**_

_**Ay… siempre, siempre**_

_**Que no te asombre**_

_**Si en otra vida**_

_**Si en otra vida**_

_**Si yo soy la dama y tú**_

_**Y yo el mal hombre**_

_**Que no te asombre**_

Todo parecía real en su cabezas a pesar de que la canción era solo una quimera, quizá sentiría eso al hacerla, quizá respondía esa sensación y esa mujer a la razón de esa balada

_**Nos amaremos otros inviernos**_

_**En otro idioma tal vez**_

_**Será el "te quiero"**_

_**Y como siempre será**_

_**Tan verdadero**_

¿Por que me siento así? Se preguntaba ella "por que siento esto en el pecho al escucharlo…es como si yo…"

_**Nos amaremos siempre lo mismo**_

_**Siempre lo mismo**_

_**Por muchas vidas**_

_**Los mismos besos quizá**_

_**Nuevas heridas**_

"quien es ella siento algo muy extraño es como si yo…"

_**Nos amaremos siempre**_

_**Ay siempre, siempre**_

_**Que no te asombre**_

_**Si un día a ti llego (si un día a ti llego)**_

_**Con otra cara**_

_**Con otro nombre**_

"Como si yo…como si yo"

_**Nos amaremos siempre**_

_**Ay… siempre, siempre**_

_**Que no te asombre**_

_**Si en otra vida**_

_**Si en otra vida**_

_**Si yo soy la dama y tú**_

_**Y yo el mal hombre…**_

_**Que no te asombre**_

"Como si yo…"

_**Que no**_

_**Que no te asombre…**_

"lo quisiera"

"la quisiera"

la melodía termino y ellos no dejaban de mirarse, lo único que los devolvió a la realidad fue que alguien tiro del brazo de ella atrayéndola al piso desde la tarima, su esposo reprobó severamente con la mirada esa actitud tan extraña en su recién esposa y salio con ella del bar… se irían esa misma noche del pueblo, llevándola a su nuevo hogar muy lejos de hay… quizá nunca en su vida volviera a ver a ese hombre… ese solo pensamiento le dolía…la vio partir sintiendo que de pronto le quitaban algo que le pertenecía, mas sabia que no lo era, ella tenia un dueño, quizá nunca la volviera a ver en su vida… eso le dolía.

**_Fin del Songfic_**

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:.-:-

_nota de la autora:_

_bueno espero y no les desagrade demasiado la música popular en realidad al escuchar esta canción nació la primera idea de meeting por ello no quise dejarla fuera del fic_

_la canción se llama "que no te asombre" de Joan Sebastián es un dúo con Marisela a mi en lo personal me gusta mucho esta canción y creo que se acomoda a la perfección con el fic esta en su disco de mariachi donde viene también la canción de Tatuajes la cual también me encanta ..._

_**por favor dejeme un review me encantaria saber si les ha gustado mi historia**_

_bie lao Mimi Chan_


	3. Capitulo 1: Te Volvere A Encontrar

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_**"Meeting" **_

_**Por Mimi Chan**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_**Algún día cuando el tiempo no sea tiempo y volvamos a encontrarnos…**_

_**Capitulo 1:**_

_**"Te volveré a encontrar"**_

_**Japón**_

En un tiempo donde las guerras eran muchas entre las mismas aldeas, donde solo el más fuerte sobrevivía y el mejor entrenado vivían dos familias distintas que compartían un mismo fin, el de unirse en una sola y crear con esta unión una dinastía de combate, la mejor en todo Japón. Era un condado pequeño llamado Nerima. Ahí vivía la familia Tendo, una de las familias más importantes e influyentes en todo Japón. El jefe de la familia había tomado una decisión muy importante: la menor de sus hijas, Akane, debía contraer nupcias y prepararse ante un futuro importante. Era la menor de todas sus hijas y por ello en ella recaía la responsabilidad de la descendencia. En su linaje, sus otras dos hijas Kasumi y Nabiki ya había contraído matrimonio con gallardos senshis de la región, ella era la única aún sola y eso le preocupaba, sabia que era muy joven tenia solo 16 años pero el hombre temía que él muriera y dejarla sola. Él ya era un hombre anciano y ella estaba sola, además, no sabía quien de sus yernos seguiría con su legado. El esposo de su hija Nabiki era en suma violento y muy ambicioso y el esposo de su hija Kasumi era un hombre de paz, un senshi muy pacifico para su gusto, pero buenos esposos para sus hijas, después de todo las hacían en suma felices y eso era suficiente, pero no para ser su heredero. Su hija Akane no se veía en decisión de tomar un esposo, por ello se vio obligado a tomar tal decisión apresurada para proteger a su hija y su legado.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Una noche en que toda la familia se había reunido para la cena, el padre tomó la palabra y anunció algo importante.

Familia, escúchenme por favor - todos guardaron silencio. Su esposa, hijas y yernos prestaron atención - como ven soy un hombre viejo y cansado, sé que muy pronto moriré, pero aun hay algo que me preocupa y necesito resolver antes de morir.

¿Que es, padre? – dijo Akane la menor.

Tú – dijo mirándola seriamente.

¿Yo? – dijo asombrada.

Sí tu. Tienes edad suficiente para contraer matrimonio y veo con tristeza que no muestras interés en ello, así que he tomado una decisión… en una semana llegará un gran amigo mío a visitarme, él tiene un hijo de la misma edad que tú, un hombre entrenado para ser un gran senshi desde su nacimiento y he decidido… que te casaras con él.

Pero…

No hay peros, lo conocerás, veras que es un hombre íntegro y te tomará por Chakusai, es lo mejor para ti.

Está bien padre – dijo su hija agachando la cabeza en señal de consentimiento.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

La semana que pasó fue muy dura para Akane. Siguió un "entrenamiento" muy arduo para prepararla para su vida de mujer casada; se le enseñaron cosas como lavar, cocinar de la mejor manera y cómo hacer feliz a un hombre "en todos los aspectos" (sí también el que se imaginan). Tomaba con agrado las enseñanzas de su madre y hermanas pero temía enormemente el final del entrenamiento.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Finalmente la mañana del arribo del amigo de su padre llegó. Ella estaba muy, muy nerviosa, su padre le había dicho que él era un hombre apuesto y al menos eso era un alivio, quizá no fuera tan malo y si lo era estaba segura de que padre no le permitiría tomarla por Chakusai. Lo conocía, y conocía también a su madre. Ella la ayudaría, estaba segura.

Esa mañana no probó el desayuno, simplemente no podía, el arroz se haría pelotas en su garganta y se ahogaría con el primer bocado, así que ni siquiera lo intentó. Dieron así las 10:00 AM y llegó un trío ante la puerta de la mansión Tendo. Akane estaba en el patio trasero, las visitas pasaron, entonces en toda la casa llegó la magia en una forma completamente sutil de uno de los personajes, invadiendo todo el lugar. Él había llegado atraído por algo más poderoso que él mismo, lo sabia. Solo esperaba con expectación poder encontrarlo. Una de sus hermanas llego al patio trasero hablándole a su pequeña hermana:

Akane, las visitas han llegado.

Akane, ante al noticia, se heló, no podía moverse, estaba muy asustada. Había llegado, finalmente había llegado esa persona tan esperada, tan respetada, tan temida.

... -"ya llego, ya llego, y ahora que hago"

Konichiwa – ella oyó una voz varonil y fuerte a su espalda, pero no pudo contestar, estaba realmente asustada y nerviosa – yo soy… - la voz de ese chico se oía muy nerviosa también – bueno yo… vaya esto es difícil…- dijo mas para sí que para ella, y luego le dijo con timidez – podrías voltear por favor.

Si - ella lentamente volteó y lo vio a la cara. Se vio impresionada por unos hermosos ojos azul grisáceo que la miraban de una manera muy especial, como asombrados, divertidos, alegres. No supo nombrar esa mirada y sonrió. Entonces ella también sonrió, como si estuviera aliviada.

Ambos exhalaron un suspiro al mismo tiempo.

Konichiwa – dijo inclinándose haciendo una reverencia - Yoroshiku onegaishimasu

Ni yo- dijo con amabilidad- yo soy Ranma Saotome.

Yo soy Akane... Akane…

Tendo, ya lo sabía.

Y yo que tú eras un Saotome – dijo con una amplia sonrisa. Y ambos soltaron una carcajada muy sonora. Después ella exhaló un hondo suspiro y dijo – cielos, le hemos estado esperando toda la semana, es un gusto tenerlos en nuestra casa Okaeri nasai

Muchas gracias, nosotros también. Mi padre, mi madre y yo hemos estado esperando este momento, el viaje ha sido muy largo desde Okinawa para llegar… - pensó "a ti" – aquí.

Entonces será mejor que entremos a casa necesitamos descansar.

Ambos entraron y vieron a sus padres enfrascados ya en una interesante plática

Konichiwa Yoroshiku onegaishimasu – dijo arrodillándose haciendo una reverencia de respeto – me da mucho gusto que hayan llegado con bien a su casa.

Muchas gracias, Akane, eres muy amable –le dijo el padre de Ranma.

Bueno, deben estar muy cansados ¿desean comer algo y descansar? – dijo su hija mayor.

Claro, tenemos mucha hambre – dijo Ranma con simpatía, y se dirigió a Akane – onegai Akane San

Arigato

Así se sentaron en la mesa a comer. Ellos de vez en cuando se miraban a escondidas, calibrando cada uno cuanto le había agradado la otra persona. Era increíble la afinidad mutua que era mucha e inmediata. Cuando sus miradas chocaron, ambos se sonrojaron bastante. Sus padres los observaban con una gran felicidad, fue así que decidieron hablar al terminar la cena.

La palabra la tomo el padre de Akane:

Bueno muchachos, saben por que nuestras familias se reunieron ¿verdad?

Si, padre – dijo Akane.

Si, papá – respondió Ranma también.

¿Que es lo que piensan?

Bueno… - dijo ella – nosotros no nos conocemos bien y me gustaría conocer a mi futuro sushin antes de contraer matrimonio – dijo agachada y sonrojada, solo esperando que él no lo tomara como un rechazo.

Lo mismo digo – dijo para alivio de Akane.

Muy bien, lo considero razonable – dijo el señor Saotome.

Muy bien muchachos, les daremos el tiempo suficiente para conocerse… sin mas, bienvenidos a nuestra familia, Saotome.

Muchas gracias – dijo Ranma mientras su padre se abrazaba con el padre de Akane y sus madres y hermanas hacían lo mismo.

Lo mismo digo, bienvenido a nuestra familia – le dijo Akane con amabilidad cuando la miró.

Arigato – aprovechó para decirle ya que nadie los miraba – Akane - san ¿podría hacerme un favor?

Si está dentro de mis posibilidades.

¿Podría usted salir hoy en la noche cuando todos estén dormidos?

… - lo miro intrigada no pensando lo mejor.

No me malinterprete, por favor- dijo como leyendo dentro de sus ojos – solo me gustaría que pudiéramos platicar para conocernos mejor... bueno es mi iinazuke y me gustaría conocerla muy bien, y si fuera posible que no nos interrumpieran.

Será un honor – dijo con una linda sonrisa

Arigato atarashi

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Así la familia Tendo fue conducida a las habitaciones de huéspedes que tenían preparadas para ellos antes de su llegada. Toda la intención era descansar pero al menos uno no podía… sabia lo que iría a encontrar a esa casa y lo que esa chica significaba y quién era antes de conocerla siquiera, pero nunca imaginó que la reconocería tan rápido su corazón, era increíble como con una simple mirada de esos ojos marrones tan expresivos, tan profundos, tan bellos, simplemente al cerrar sus ojos ahí estaba de nuevo, mirándolo con esa alegría que surgió después de un solo minuto de miedo que vio al voltear a verlo en el jardín, simplemente no podía evitar sentirse invadido por una emoción tremenda al recordarlos… y al verse reflejado en ellos, supo que su corazón no lo engañaba, al llegar él a esa casa, sabia que no podía ser una coincidencia que lo que sintió al escuchar la primera vez su nombre, ese reconocimiento inmediato de ese nombre, solo se podía deber a una cosa… ahora estaba seguro… la calidez de su presencia al entrar a la misma puerta de aquella mansión, reconociendo a la suya, no podía ser solo una casualidad… como lo supo desde que salió de las mismas puertas de su propia casa emprendiendo ese largo camino de dais enteros… esa energía desde ese lugar tan lejano lo llamaba, lo exigía, esa magia proveniente de tierras tan lejanas que había activado al pronunciar el nombre de al hechicera de tan poderoso conjuro… Akane Tendo.

Mientras en otra habitación de la gran mansión había otros ojos abiertos esperando la media noche Akane no podía, no quería cerrar los ojos solo esperaba que todo fuera afuera de su habitación oscuridad para ir de nuevo a él, no comprendía como con solo una mirada él la había puesto en una especie de hechizo, cerraba un minuto sus ojos y en lugar de que la invadiera el suelo la invadían la profundidad de sus ojos, esos ojos azul grisáceos tan hermosos, todos sus miedos con esa mirada y su presencia se había disipado, él era apuesto tremendamente apuesto, de una piel morena clara, apenas quemada por el sol, alto de un cabello negrísimo cual tinta, largo como acostumbraban los guerreros de esa época pero no descuidado y mal tratado como todos los hombres que no tenían mente mas que para el combate, él no, él se veía un guerrero experimentado, fuerte tal y como su musculoso cuerpo lo evidenciaba pero había algo mas… su presencia, su porte, su distinción, era mas que un guerrero, era una mezcla de fuerza con encanto; Fuerza con gallardía. Por un momento pensó "_la mezcla de un hombre con un ángel_" se sentía ansiosa completamente de estar de nuevo con él, de conocerlo, de dejarse enamorar hasta el cansancio por ese hombre que se veía capaz de enloquecer a cualquier mujer… y ella había sido elegida como su prometida, se sentía ahora feliz, solo quería dejarse invadir con esa magia que él había traído a su llegada y por al cual se sentirá hechizada, como si desde antes de que su nombre siquiera fuera pronunciado ella ya lo esperara… su nombre… su nombre, Ranma Saotome.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Así la noche empezó a caer lentamente, demasiado lento para los dos jóvenes que la esperaban. Pero llegó por fin la media noche, con su negro manto iluminado por estrellas y una luna creciente que dejaba todo en semipenumbras. Apenas se durmió la demás gente en esa casa, salió un chico de camisa china azul y se montó sobre un árbol a esperar, a esperar que llegara esa alquimista de nuevo y lo volviera a embrujar con sus ojos. Y pronto llegó ella, radiante, vestida de blanco y peinada, soltando su largo cabello color añil azabache, haciendo un contraste insólito con su atavío. La noche la cubría con su túnica de sombras, haciéndola lucir más bella de lo que él no creía posible. Pensó por un momento:

"¿_Ella se habrá arreglado así…para mi..? Eso no es posible_" - sin mas, bajó y se colocó delante de ella que lo recibió con una afable sonrisa - Konwan Ba – dijo mirándola con agradecimiento y alegría – gracias por venir.

Konwan Ba, se lo dije es un honor –dijo mirándolo con alegría.

No tienes que llamarme con tanto respeto, por favor llámame por mi nombre.

Solo si accede a dejar de llamarme Akane–san, me gustaría mucho más un Akane-Chan, si es posible.

Por supuesto Akane-Chan.

Gracias… Ranma – dijo sonrojada por sus pensamientos - "_cielos, se oyó tan bonito mi nombre en sus labios y el suyo en los míos_"- quiso exhalar un suspiro pero lo reprimió y le dijo – y bueno¿por donde quieres empezar?

No lo sé, dímelo todo – dijo con profundo interés invitándola a sentarse en una piedra en forma de banco, cerca del estaque koi – dímelo todo, me gustaría conocer toda tu historia.

Muy bien, entonces será mejor que si nos sentemos – dijo esto y se sentó en la piedra él, en la misma posición que tomara un niño, se sentó a sus pies y se cruzó de piernas, mirándola atentamente al rostro, cual chiquillo preparado para escuchar una historia.

Así ella comenzó a hablar, de su infancia, de sus juegos, de su familia, de hermanas, primos, vecinos, de anécdotas de niña feliz, de raspones de rodillas, de caídas de árboles, de cosas tan sencillas que en ocasiones ambos soltaban risas divertidas al darse cuenta que habían pasado por lo mismo. Ranma se veía atrapado de nuevo ahora por su mirada feliz al rememorar su vida, por su melodiosa voz, por su contagiosa risa, a veces el sonido de su voz se perdía en el aire dando solo cabida al movimiento de sus labios… sus labios… sus labios que estaban empujándolo minuto a minuto hacia un deseo que crecía cada minuto más y más, el deseo de dejarla callada, con un beso. Dentro de poco, sus palabras ya no serían necesarias, llegaban a su cabeza sin la necesidad de pasar por sus sentidos, era como si fuera solo una historia repetida una vez mas, como si toda su vida que ahora le contaba él ya la conociera, a pesar de haber conocido a esa chica solo hace pocas horas… el relato, después de algunas horas y para pesar de él, terminó.

Pero mi vida no debe compararse a la tuya – ella estaba aun sentada en la piedra cuando él noto que se frotaba los brazos, era ya muy de madrugada era normal que tuviera ya frío.

¿Tienes frío? – dijo, y se oyó preocupado en su voz - ¿quieres una manta?

Un poco, pero no te preocupes, si vas por una manta podrías despertara alguien, no te preocupes.

Toma - dijo quitándose la camisa. Debajo tenía una camisa más ligera, blanca, sin mangas, y se la dio- puedes enfermar.

Pero tú también – dijo preocupada también.

No importa, estoy acostumbrado.

Será mejor que entremos – dijo, y se cubrió los hombros con la camisa - "este aroma…cielos este aroma" – ¿gustas un poco de té?

Claro – se levanto de su sitio y le extendió la mano – vayamos.

Muy bien – dijo tomándolo de la mano que le ofrecía.

Llegaron a la cocina que estaba alejada de las habitaciones, al igual que la sala de té. Sobre el hogar había una pequeña tetera con té caliente; ella la tomó con cuidado y sirvió el té en dos tazas.

Kasumi tiene un poco de problemas para dormir y usa este té, dice que le ayuda a conciliar el sueño.

Él la miró como si no necesitara la explicación pero agradeciéndola.

Bien, mi turno.

Él comenzó a hablar de su infancia, de sus entrenamientos desde pequeño para ser un guerrero de lo que con honor llamaba su arte "el Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu", de sus viajes por el mundo, pasando desde China, Asia, Europa, e India, donde había aprendido muchos misterios de esa tierra y técnicas sorprendentes. A Akane le sucedió un fenómeno similar al de Ranma al escucharla; ella se perdió en sus palabras, parecían tantas cosas para solo un muchacho de 16 años. Tenía un vida excitante: Había conocido a tantas personas, había aprendido tantas técnicas… no consideraba que pudiera existir un hombre más perfecto; era educado, inteligente, alegre, divertido, y al mismo tiempo un naito serio y kandai. Estaba hechizada como una serpiente por el sonido de la flauta de su encantador, solo que este era mucho más poderoso, pues el solo reflejo de sus ojos, el sonido melodioso de su voz, que con la alegría y misterio de sus palabras daban la sensación de escuchar un namiwa-bushi hermoso, sintió en ese momento que podría escuchar esa voz y sentirse atrapada por ella felizmente toda su vida. Así pasó la noche casi completa, tomado el té a ratos pero con el peso de la falta de sueño en sus ojos. Akane, a pesar de que se resistía, pues no quería dejar de escuchar la voz de su ahora prometido, se le cerraban los ojos. Ranma, por supuesto, lo notó y vio tras la puerta de la sala de té hacía el horizonte que las primeas rayas del sol empezarían a colarse en cualquier momento, pues el cielo estaba muy negro, síntoma natural de que eran las ultimas horas de esa noche.

¿Estás bien? – dijo al ver su rostro un poco cansado por la falta de sueño.

Ahaaa, si, no te preocupes, es solo que nunca me he mantenido tanto tiempo despierta.

¿Quieres ir a dormir?

No – dijo ansiosa – continua, por favor.

Está bien, pero creo que iré ahora por la manta, hace mas frío.

Ve con cuidado, papá tiene un oído muy sensible y quizá nos reprendería por quedarnos tanto tiempo despiertos, tú necesitas de tu sueño como guerrero.

Iré despacio, no te preocupes.

Hay una manta en todas las habitaciones.

Entiendo, enseguida regreso.

Él subió las escaleras con cuidado y entró a la habitación que había sido preparado para él, tomó la manta sobre su cama y bajó con el mismo sigilo. Al entrar de nuevo a la sala de té encontró a esa chica dormida. Había tardado solo un par de minutos pero era obvio que ella tenia mucho con un terrible sueño. La vio ahí dormida, en una forma extraña, solo sentada sobre el zabuton, y con la cabeza colgando sobre su hombro derecho, en una posición sumamente incomoda, pensó enseguida. Él se acercó a ella y la miró a la cara, se veía tan placida, tan serena, tan bella en una forma diferente a cualquier mujer que en su vida haya visto, y era suya… en una forma extraña sabía que esa chica le pertenecía, había sido hecha para él, lo sentía dentro de su corazón. La abrazó y recargó su cabeza sobre su propio hombro, y ella, al recobrar una posición más cómoda, esbozó una sonrisa tranquila.

"_Cielos, se ve muy linda cuando sonríe_" - la acunó junto a él y la cubrió con la manta.

Se sentía tan bien el contacto con su cuerpo, cálido, delicado, femenino… poco después, él también sucumbió al sueño, y ahí, en la sala de té, se quedaron profundamente dormidos. Recostados, abrazados sobre los cojines en el piso, tan dóciles, tan dulces… los únicos espectadores de tan tierna escena fueron sus padres, que despertaron al escuchar ruidos y bajaron a averiguar, y vieron con satisfacción la situación delante de ellos.

Señor Saotome, pues creo que usted y yo pronto seremos familia.

Lo mismo pienso. Señor Tendo – dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo – será mejor que nos vayamos o podríamos estropearlo todo.

Tiene razón.

Así ambos se fueron y dejaron a una pareja dormida y una sensación de alegría en el corazón por ver un sueño convertirse poco a poco en realidad.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Un par de horas después, los rayos del sol finalmente surcaban el horizonte, alumbrando con suavidad la sala de té. Los rayos llegaron directamente hacia la pareja ahí dormida. Primero golpeando los ojos de Akane, que por el brillo empezó a despertar, lentamente, aun estaba somnolienta, y duró un par de minutos semidormida, hasta que percibió un aroma desconocido, muy agradable, atrayente, pero desconocido y una respiración… ¡UNA RESPIRACIÓN! Fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos completamente y se dio cuenta de su posición: estaba entre los brazos de su prometido y ella… también lo abrazaba ¿pero como¿Cómo habían quedado en esa posición tan comprometedora¿Cómo se atrevía ÉL? O ¿cómo se había atrevido ELLA? Eso no era posible, ella no era… entonces un movimiento en el cuerpo de él la desconcertó. Se movió un poco, aferrándose un poco más a ella desde su cintura y su cuello, donde la tenía fuertemente aferrada. Ella se asustó ¿qué pensará de mí si me ve así? Y ¡DESPIERTA¡NO! Ella cerró sus ojos y se hizo la dormida. Él despertó cuando los rayos del sol cubrieron sus ojos y lo obligaron a abrirlos. Al despertar sintió enseguida una fuente de calor a su lado que él sí reconoció. El aroma de los cabellos azules desparramados sobre su brazo derecho lo embriagaba y ese aliento sobre su pecho, donde la chica en sus brazos tenía oculto su rostro, fue inconfundible para él, a pesar de ser la primera vez que lo percibía de verdad. La miró con una ternura infinita:

Definitivamente podría acostumbrarme a esto… creo que podrá a llegar a gustarme mucho.

Ella lo escucho y sonrió para su adentros solo sintiendo como él la estrechaba aun más cerca.

Mmmm – exclamó antes de que, sin remedio, su cuerpo comenzara a temblar… de miedo… de emoción… de frío.

Él, al notarlo, la tomó en brazos y subió con ella al segundo piso, cuidando que nadie pudiera verlo. La llevó a su habitación y la colocó sobre su futón, dándose una última oportunidad de mirarla así. Ella se acurrucó sobre su cama, sintiendo como él con dulzura acariciaba su cuello y sus cabellos con suavidad sin poder evitar temblar.

Pobrecilla, ojalá no enferme – se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente - Oyasumi nasai- se levantó y la miró una última vez desde la puerta de la habitación – creo que esto realmente puede funcionar – así salió de la habitación.

Yo también - dijo ella para sí, ocultándose bajo sus sabanas y cerró sus ojos, esperando que el sueño pudiera alcanzarla.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Así paso toda una semana. Ellos salían todas las noches a platicar y conocerse un poco más; primero se convirtieron en afables amigos, dando cabida a la sensación de estar juntos, y en cuestión de una semana estaban profunda y realmente enamorados. Sus padres, que se dieron cuenta, estaban realmente felices por el hecho de que sus familias y sus dinastías quedarían finalmente unidas por el amor de sus hijos.

Así llego el fin de semana y sus padres organizaron un día de campo. En la mañana del sábado, cogieron comida y emprendieron camino a un parque cercano a Nerima, llegando a un lugar hermoso. La pareja de jóvenes decidió explorar por su cuenta mientras toda al familia terminaba de desayunar. Estando juntos todo les parecía bonito. Ranma venía pensando hace tiempo en declararse finalmente a su prometida, la amaba profundamente. Su energía y su cariño habían hecho que poco a poco se enamorara cada día mas de ella, de sus sonrisas, de sus ojos, de su calidez de…

¿Es un lugar muy hermoso no lo crees? – dijo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

Si lo es.

Mis hermanas y yo veníamos aquí de niñas a jugar muy a menudo, es un lugar que me trae muchos recuerdos.

Así caminaron más y llegaron a un pequeño lago.

Mira un lago – dijo animado él pues se consideraba un hombre de agua.

Si…- dijo sin más animo.

¿Que pasa?

No me gusta el lago, me da miedo.

¿Por qué?

No lo sé, solo no me gusta mucho el agua y no sé nadar. Se han ahogado un par de personas ahí, no me gusta.

Me acompañarías a dar un paseo en bote.

Yo…

Anda, di que si – dijo, y tomándola de la mano con suavidad - no permitiría que te pasara nada malo, confía en mi.

Bueno…- él apretó un poco mas su mano – está bien.

Así él consiguió una lancha y se internaron a la mitad del lago. Ella miraba todo el tiempo desconfiada el agua debajo de la lancha. Él se sentía un poco culpable de llevarla contra su voluntad, pero ese era un lugar que realmente estaba solo, y, como se lo había dicho, no permitiría que nada malo le pasase. Como si las mismas fuerzas de la naturaleza quisieran ayudarlo, una corriente de aire frío y fuerte sopló frente a la lancha, moviéndola, y ella se asustó muchísimo y se abrazó de inmediato a él, muerta de miedo, murmurando algo de que no sabía que hacía ahí… Él se vio sorprendido de pronto por la cercanía de esa chica, inundándolo de un calor especial… ella fue consciente en un minuto de la cercanía que ella misma había provocado entre su prometido y ella, y se sintió muy nerviosa, pero no quiso separarse de él. Pasaron un par de minutos, el viento ya se había detenido pero ellos seguían abrazados. La sensación de estar así de juntos los llenaba de una extraña paz interior indescriptible, como si de pronto algo dentro de sí, dentro de su alma, reconociera al otro y les hiciera sentir que necesitaban estar juntos, que necesitaban inundarse el uno al otro por esa paz… y que eso debía ser eterno. De pronto casi como un susurro ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo:

Akane…

Ranma…

Él agacho su rostro y con la punta de su nariz acarició la frente de Akane, lo que la hizo voltear a verlo y toparse en primer instancia con sus ojos, con sus ojos azules, cautivadores, y reconocer por primera vez y con toda la felicidad de su corazón, cual era el secreto dentro de ellos, qué era ese sentimiento que los cubría cuando la miraba a ella… ese sentimiento tan confuso y tan complicado pero al mismo tiempo, entero y poderoso… era amor, todo el tiempo había sido amor. Con suavidad tomó su barbilla con una mano y la besó, con delicadeza, con dulzura, olvidando por un minuto todo y todos a su alrededor, dejándose embriagar por el sabor de su aliento dulce y delicioso, haciéndola suya finalmente… completamente… como sellando una promesa no pronunciada con ese beso. Lentamente se separó de ella y la miró de nuevo a los ojos. Ela lo miraba llena de felicidad y él, lo primero que dijo fue:

Ai shiteru – muy suavemente y dejándola helada.

Ranma…

Desde el primer momento que te vi, desde la primera vez que escuché tu voz, desde que me vi reflejado en tus ojos, te amo, desde el momento que te vi no hay otra cosa en mi mente cuando cierro mis ojos, solo tu imagen, tus ojos, kimiwa egao, nada ocupa mi mente si no eres tú. Desde el momento que te conocí, nada mas me importa sino estar contigo y deseo que eso sea toda mi vida.

Yo… yo también no puedo sacarte de mis pensamientos, tu voz, tu mirada, - dijo igual de dulcemente, llenándolo a él también de felicidad - ai shiteru, con toda mi alma.

Akane… - Solo dijo su voz en un susurro entes de volverla a besar.

Pasaron hay toda la tarde abrazados, profesándose amor incondicional, haciendo planes de un futuro juntos, felices… pero el tiempo alrededor de ellos no se detuvo, siguió su marcha haciéndolos volver a tierra.

Será mejor que regresemos, podrían estar preocupados por nosotros.

Si tienes razón volvamos.

Así entregaron el bote y fueron de regreso con su familia, que tenía tiempo esperándolos. Ya habían acabado de comer y volverían a casa, mas al verlos volver con esa mirada y tomados de la mano, supieron que había sido bueno dejarlos solos y no hubo un solo reclamo. Empezaron a juntar sus cosas y limpiaban el lugar.

Akane ¿podrías ir por un poco de agua al lago, para apagar el fuego? – le pidió su padre.

Claro, papá – tomo un cántaro y se fue.

Todos siguieron juntando las cosas y todo esta listo para partir solo faltaba Akane… esperaron… minutos… mas minutos… y una hora… toda al familia fue a buscar a Akane, no entendía porque no regresaba y al verla tardar tanto se preocuparon… quizá dentro de ellos no hubiesen querido hacerlo, o más bien no habrían querido encontrarla. Fueron al lago y si la encontraron, quieta, callada y mojada, pero sin su mirada ni su sonrisa. En lugar de eso solo con agua en los pulmones, tendida cerca de la orilla del lago… muerta. No cabe decir que eso fue la muerte en vida para todos los Tendo y también para Ranma Saotome. No era justo, por que esto estaba pasando, por que si le entregaron a un ángel ahora se lo devolvían así, sin vida, por que cuando creyó encontrar la felicidad ahora se la arrancaban así…

Todos volvieron a casa con el cuerpo frío de una hija, hermana y amor.

Fue sepultada como era la costumbre de la familia y el tiempo pasó… muy lento… doloroso… y muerto para todos. No cabe decir cuanto le dolió a él, a su prometido, la perdida de su iinazuke. Nada tenía sentido ya para él, un consuelo fue al menos que no sufrió por mucho tiempo.

Una semana después de que Akane Tendo murió lo hizo Ranma Saotome. Solo dejó que el tiempo lo matara. No comía, no dormía, no vivía más… solo entrenaba y lloraba, solo desgastó su cuerpo lo suficiente para poder seguir a su alma que ya se había ido de él hacía mucho, siguiéndola a ella… una mañana solo amaneció el cuerpo sin vida de Ranma y a un lado de él un papiro donde se podía leer:

_**"Sin importar cuánto tarde, cuánto me cueste… o cuantas vidas tenga que pasar, te encontraré de nuevo… te volveré a encontrar… alma mía y estaremos juntos por siempre… zattai ni makenai ha… sumpa kita**_

_**Ranma Saotome**_

_**Fin del capitulo 1**_

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Nota de la autora:_

_se de antemano que s un capitulo muy muy meloso y que posiblemente no le entiendan mucho pero creo que solo hay una solución deben seguir el fic espero no decepcionarlos mucho con este fic cortito en realidad ya que lo he analizado con dedicación , unos capitulo mas largos otro mas cortos pero bueno, ya tendrán tiempo de quejarse conmigo todo lo que quieran por ello siempre pongo mi correo en los fics que no les de pena a mi me encanta recibir criticas de todo tipo y este proyecto al que le dedique un buen rato espero y no lo dejen pasar por alto_

_ahora si voy con los significados de las frases dentro del fic_

_**Chacusai**: esposa _

_**Senshi**: guerrero _

_**Konichiwa**: buenos días _

_**Yoroshiku** **onegaishimasu**: __estoy feliz de conocerte _

_**ni yo** : también _

_**Okaeri nasai**: bien venido a casa _

_**onegai Akane San** : por favor señorita Akane _

_**Arigato:** gracias _

_**Inazuke**: prometida (o)_

**Arigato atarashi**: gracias nuevas o gracias otra vez

**Konwan Ba** : buenas noches

**Koi** : el estanque ese donde toda al vida lo tira su padre

**Naito**: caballero

**Kandai:** Es un adjetivo que en Japón se usa para llamar a una persona inteligente, generosa y de mente despejada.

**namiwa-bushi**: poema cantado

**zabuton**. Los cojines eso donde todo el tiempo están sentados en la mesa

**Oyasumi nasai**: dulces sueños

**ai shiteru:** te amo (según dice lo que encontré mucho mas fuerte que suki da yo )

**kimiwa egao**: tu sonrisa

**zattai ni makenai ha:** nunca me daré por vencido

**sumpa kita**: te lo prometo

_no se si por ay se me escapo alguna pero si lo hice solo díganmelo bueno eso si les interesa saber la mayoría son clásicas y otras se entienden bien con el contexto_

_**bueno me despido espero que sigan leyendo este fic que esta interesante aunque no lo crean lo que sigue es una de las partes que mas me gusto por favor ESCRÍBANME sus criticas me ayudan a escribir o al menos intentar escribir cada día mejor por favor dejeme un review**_

_bie lao Mimi Chan_


	4. interludio: eternidad

_**"Meeting"**_

_**Por Mimi Chan**_

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

_**Eternidad**_

_**Algún día cuando el tiempo no sea tiempo no sea tiempo y volvamos a encontrarnos…**_

_si no hemos de ser pareja seremos amigos, si, los mejores amigos pues un cariño como el nuestro no se muere tan fácilmente con el paso de los años… y entonces y solo entonces te diere todo lo que sentía y que quizás aun sienta por ti, espero que ese día me perdones por tanto silencio…perdón, por que hubiese sido pecado decir tantas cosas… el amor en ciertas circunstancias de la vida duele mas, duele mucho mas que la herida mas profunda que pueda dejarte el odio._

_Pero yo se, que los años pasaran, la vida pasara. Y hay donde la luz es luz, donde el amor es realmente amor por fin ambos estaremos frente a frente,… tu y yo…sin mentiras…sin rencores…sin odio…cuando realmente nuestras almas no sepan mas lo que es el temor…hablaremos…diremos… y sabremos tantas cosas… hablaremos con la verdad en las manos._

_Y seremos muy felices, porque la felicidad hay donde estaremos, radicará en la limpieza de nuestros corazones… hay…y solamente hay…donde podamos darnos la mano…como viejos amigos…como compañeros…como hermanos…como si lo que hoy lastima jamas hubiera pasado…seremos felices, y evocaremos estos amargos recuerdos como la dulce ilusión de un par de niños…y pediremos a Dios que nadie mas cometa nuestros mismos errores….cuando el perdón llegue por fin a todo el mundo estaremos unidos… y por fin seremos felices._

_**Por nuestro amor eterno.**_

* * *

_La razón de este pensamiento tan viejo ni yo la se solo sentí la necesidad de que estuviera aquí…quizá solo es parte también de una historia antigua que no se contara nunca.  
_

* * *

_**por favor diganme si mi historia les esta gustando me encantaria saberlo, solo dejemne un review vale**_

_**mimi chan**_


	5. Capitulo 2: Reencuentro

_**algo muy importante antes de empezar:**_

_bueno esta historia tiene muchas expresiones en nahuatl (nota mas para extrangeros que mexicanos) el nahuatl es una de nuestras lenguas prehispanicas, quiza sea algo cursi pero de alguna manera esta es mi cooperacion para que tan hermosa lengua no se pierda, aqui dejo todo el glosario para que puedan entender el fic._

Yahotecatl: guerrero

Millacatl: sacerdote

Nahualli: brujo

Cihuapilli: princesa

Tahtli: padre

Hitzilopochtli: Dios del sol

Coyolxauhqui: diosa de la luna

Tlaloc: Dios del agua

Citlalis: estrellas

Namictli: esposa

Cuauhtli: águila

Ilhuicatl: cielo

Yahotecatl Coatlcoatlantli: guerrero colmillo de serpiente

Tecuhtli: nobles o sacerdotes

Coyotl Iztac: coyote blanco

Calli Yolcatl: casa de los animales

Tlazocamati chaneque: gracias guardián

Acamapichtli: fue si no mal recuero el penúltimo regidos de Teotihuacan antes de la llegada de los españoles

Yahotecatl Cuahutlicahuitltica: guerrero águila mas haya del tiempo. Aquí una nota adicional en todas las historias el nombre de los protagonistas tiene una relación con los originales pero en mi cultura a, los hombres y mujeres se les ponía un nombre según lo que fueran o el día que nacieron así que fue la mejor relación que pude hacer con los nombres en realidad no se manejar muy bien el nahuatl pero es un idioma que no debe perderse pues es muy hermoso así que si esta un poco desordenado a o algo parecido espero y contar con su comprencion

Yolotl Chaneque: guardiana del corazón, en realidad esto en si no existe pero lo considere un puesto muy importante y necesario para mi historia no solo en esta parte

Mictlan: es el paso que dan las almas antes de legar al cielo o al infierno digamos lo que nosotros llamaríamos el purgatorio, las almas podían perderse en este punto capturadas por el Dios de la muerte

Guerra Florida: la guerra florida se llevaba a cabo de común acuerdo entre los diferentes reinos para capturar prisioneros más que por batallas por la tierra o guerra

Cenzontliz: cenzontle el cenzontle en un ave que era sagrada para nuestras culturas, se consideraba como una mensajera de la muerte

Eztli Elpantli: sangre en el pecho, no supe como decir en los pulmones

"Tonatihu, Mestli, Ihuan, Citlalliiluicatl, Ica Mochi Yoyoliztli Natzi Chicahualiztli Tlen Ochihui": el sol la luna y las estrellas del cielo con todo su movimiento publican el poder de quien las hizo

"Ohtonqui Nio Ica Mo Itic Camatl In Teotl" : caminante ve con ellas dentro de la boca de dios

"Tonantzin, Tletl, Emecatl, Atl, Huica Ni Ic Chaneque, Mio Itech Motic Camatl In Teotl": tierra, aire, fuego y agua llévenme con mi guardián dentro de la boca de Dios

Petate: en nuestra cultura se acostumbraba a los nobles a enterrarlos dentro de las pirámides donde se ponían ofrendas y vasijas de barro muy parecido a la cultura egipcia solo que a nuestros muertos se les acostumbraba envolver en un petate meter en una canasta y así enterrarlo

Estela: las estelas son parecidas también a las construcciones egipcios, son tablas grandes donde por grabados se marcaban historias o fechas importantes y se ponían dentro de las pirámides, no recuero muy bien si se hacia en Teotihuacan en realidad tome la idea de Xochicalco dentro del estado de Morelos (que he visitado como 3 o 4 veces) donde si lo hicieron

Tilcuate: bueno esto en su es una dato un poco curioso mas que ser lengua Nahuatl que estoy segura que si lo es pues así suena es una vieja leyenda de México, se dice que las víboras tilcuate que en cada poblado se conocen de diferente nombre y quizá hasta en diferentes países, retomando, se dice que estas víboras pueden violar a las mujeres, es una historia muy extraña pues se dice que hasta pueden dejarlas en cinta y que al momento de parir serán solo víboras lo que saldrá de su vientre, y que se alimentan de la leche de pecho de las mujeres y que con su silbido las hipnotizan, estas víboras si que existen y son realmente horribles, son muy grandes como de 3 o 4 metros muy gruesas y negras solo que suelen vivir solo en el agua algo parecido a la anaconda y el silbido es casi como un grito humano cuando están asustadas o piensan atacar, en México se les toma muy en serio por en algunos pueblos aun se cuentan leyendas actuales de ataques de estas víboras y se les advierte a las mujeres vírgenes que tengan cuidado con ellas o0 increíble pero cierto

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_**"Meeting"**_

_**Por Mimi Chan**_

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

_**Algún día cuando el tiempo no sea tiempo y volvamos a encontrarnos…**_

_**Capitulo 2:**_

_**"Reencuentro"**_

_**Teotihuacan…**_

En una tierra escondida tan grande y tan basta pero al mismo tiempo invisible, para las tierras lejanas al otro lado del mar, existían las culturas del antiguo tiempo, de los dioses del agua, de la tierra, del fuego, de la vida y de la muerte, la tierra de los bravos _Yaotecatls_, de la muerte ritual donde la vida tenia un significado muy distinto, donde el seguir las leyes de la naturaleza era una de las mayores leyes, donde la mística era verdadera… donde la magia no era solo quimeras de los magos baratos.

En ese tiempo existía una de las culturas más poderosas en la larga extensión de tierra que llamarían en un fututo América, Teotihuacan "El Lugar Donde Se Reúnen Los Dioses" la ciudad más importante de mezo América, el lugar de los ritos sagrados, de las grandes pirámides, templos de los más importantes dioses, el lugar en el cual solo entrar era una invasión de magia autentica, donde el solo aire estaba cargado de esa energía emergente de la naturaleza, del agua, del sol, de la luna, de las estrellas, de la tierra, de todo a tu alrededor; donde el hombre era uno con los animales, el jaguar, el cuahutli, la serpiente; donde todas y cada una de las cosas tenia su lugar y si significado definido; donde no había una pérdida de destino, donde el que era _yahotecatl_ sabia que era su vida, igual que el _millacatl_, el _nahualli_ todos y cada uno sabían cual era su destino y su camino a seguir.

Dentro de estas tierras habitaba una joven cihuapilli, hija del emperador _acamapichtli_. Vivía una vida especial por tener un gran don, el don de ver las almas en pena, tenía el don de _yolotl chaneque_, era muy joven pero tenía una gran sabiduría. Su don era encaminar a las almas que no encontraban el mictlan y para que no se perdieran y llegar a su propio _ilhuicatl_ lo que era por dentro una gran dicha para la _cihuapilli_, pues podía ver la bondad de los corazones humanos antes de llegar a su propio destino.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Un día algo pasó que cambió la vida de la _cihuapilli_ para siempre. Después de una ardua batalla, su _tahtli_ regresó a casa, pero no solo; a su lado venían dos _Yaotecatl_, uno de ellos llamó la atención de la _cihuapilli_ apenas entró en el recinto principal del palacio de la luna. Era un hombre muy distinto a cualquiera que ella hubiera conocido, era alto de cabello negrísimo y piel dorada, con una expresión de fuerza y valentía muy grandes en sus ojos negros que tenían un toque extraño de azul casi como el de el cielo de amanecer, con una postura gallarda y férrea seguramente un _Yaotecatl_ de muy alto linaje. El otro Yaotecatl, con una complexión parecida a la del primero pero con un acento de timidez en su ojos que extraño igualote a la _cihuapilli_, pues un _Yaotecatl_ y más uno escogido por su tahtli nunca había tenido una mirada así.

Todos vengan aquí – ordenó su _tahtli_. Y todos hermanos y madre se reunieron en el salón junto a su tahtli y escucharon con atención – tengo algo muy importante que decirles, he traído a estos dos _Yaotecatls_ que han sido los más gallardo y valientes en la guerra florida. Ambos han capturado mas prisioneros que ningún otro _Yaotecatl_ de mi ejército; por su valor he tomado una decisión muy importante: uno de ellos tomara a _Yololt chaneque_ como su _namictli_ y cuidara de ella – la _cihuapilli_ oyó con atención la orden sorprendida pero sabiendo que era una decisión irrevocable dictada seguramente de los dioses a su tahtli - en una semana los dos se batirán en duelo en honor a _hitzilopochtli_, el ganador será sacrificio para el alimento del Dios (NdA 1) y el segundo será el chaneque del templo de _coxolxauhqui_ con mi hija – dijo, y apuntó entonces con su manos a ambos _Yaotecatls_ que se acercaron a su misma altura, tomó el brazo de uno y lo presentó – él es _yahotecatl cuahutlicahuitltica_ – el _Yaotecatl_ se arrodilló posando solo una rodilla en el piso y con un brazo cruzado sobre su pecho, portando una especie de escudo de madera con un grabado de un _Cuauhtli_. Agachó su mirada de nuevo y luego la levantó mirando a todos príncipes _cihuapillis_ y reina, pero al ver los ojos de la _Chaneque_ sintió un escalofrío recorrer por su espina y agacho la mirada de nuevo. Ella, al ver los ojos del _Yaotecatl_, reconoció algo en su mirada … pero ¿qué era?… su _tahtli_ prosiguió – y él – dijo tomando al segundo _Yaotecatl_ del brazo también, y habló – es _yahotecatl coatlcoatlantli_ - el _Yaotecatl_ se arrodilló haciendo la misma reverencia y portando su escudo con una serpiente de largos colmillos su mira. Solo mostró ante todos una enorme símbolo de respeto pero nada mas – la batalla será en una semana, mientras tanto vivieran con nosotros y serán tratados como iguales, tal y como a _tecuhtli_ ¿entendido? – toda la familia hizo una reverencia a su _tahtli_ – la boda será dentro de un mes, he dicho.

Salió de la habitación ordenando a criados el cuidado de los _Yaotecatls_ que lo seguían, todas las miradas los vieron salir, pero una de ellas con una manera persistente al _Yaotecatl Cuauhtli._

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Por la tarde, a la caída del sol, la _cihuapilli_ salió del palacio rumbo al gran prado a las afueras de la majestuosa ciudad. Solía salir ha estudiar los papiros de las estelas, era una de las pocas mujeres en todo el mundo (NdA 2) y don tan grande no debía ser desperdiciado. Por lo regular lo hacia siempre sola, pero esa tarde salió sin nada en las manos, solo respondiendo a la confusión en su cabeza… ese _Yaotecatl_… ese _Yaotecatl_ la hacia sentir algo sumamente extraño¿qué podía ser?… por dentro tenía miedo de la profundidad de sus ojos… deseaba verlos y poder leerlos para descubrir el misterio, pero al mismo tiempo tenia miedo de que lo que descubriera dentro de ellos fuera solo el hechizo de un anual... era posible pero… esos ojos la hacían sentir algo muy distinto a una brujería… era un sentimiento sumamente calido… era como… ¿amor?

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Mientras, dentro de palacio, el _Yaotecatl Cuauhtli_ tenía una sensación similar… pero al ver dentro en los ojos de la _cihuapilli_ halló algo conocido, algo había en su mirada que él conocía, pero ¿qué podía ser? De pronto, un llamado dentro de sí lo obligó a salir. La tarde caía matando el sol para dar paso a la diosa luna y caminó, sin dirección pero con destino, salió de la ciudad y se internó en un amplio prado... fue cuando su vista miró a alguien… una mujer… sentada sobre una gran piedra y sola se acercó y la reconoció enseguida, sin entender por que su corazón comenzó a caminar mas a aprisa.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

La _cihuapilli_ volteó al sentir la presencia de alguien muy cerca de ella y se topó de nuevo con esa mirada que puso su corazón a latir mas a prisa…" ¿Por qué?"… el Yaotecatl llego a su lado y le dijo:

No debe estar sola aquí – dijo, y se aproximó cerca y se colocó a su lado, un poco lejos mientras ella no dejaba de mirarlo a la cara – una _cihuapilli_ de su linaje nunca debe estar sin un chaneque.

Siempre lo hago no hay ningún peligro para mí.

Le pido permiso para quedarme aquí como su chaneque.

será su decisión.

Él se paró a un lado de ella tal como estatua viviente mientras ella no dejaba de mirarlo, a la cara, a los ojos... el corazón le latía mas a prisa - "¿qué clase de magia debe contener la _Chaneque_ que me provoca algo así…? - ella continuaba mirando y leyó, leyó algo que no esperaba, algo que le iluminó el rostro y le dio paz a su corazón - "así que esto es… nunca lo había imaginado, no puedo creerlo" - fue entonces cuando se relajó y se sentó sobre el piso, a su lado, mas cerca de él, y miró por fin el sol morir. Cuando la luna se alzó desde la lejanía y la oscuridad los envolvió por fin habló con una sonrisa que aun en la penumbra el Yaotecatl apreció:

Tu y yo nos conocemos – dijo para él.

¿Cómo has dicho? –dijo sin medir sus palabras, impresionado. Pero pronto entendió, no debía hablar así a la _cihuapilli_ – perdone usted.

No se preocupe… que usted y yo nos conocemos, desde tiempo muy lejano, puedo verlo en sus ojos.

el _Yaotecatl_ se quedo un minuto callado:

"¿será acaso cierto¿la habré conocido antes? pero eso es imposible… pero sin en cambio es precisamente lo que siento… yo la conozco…" – no lo creo _cihuapilli_, usted no pudo conocerme antes, he sido un _Yaotecatl_ desde pequeño y siempre he estado en campo de batalla donde usted nunca debió estar.

No hablo de este tiempo, sino de uno mucho más lejano – dijo con enorme familiaridad lo que lo obligo a mirarla – dame tus manos.

_Cihuapilli_ yo…

Dame tus manos –dijo aun tranquila pero con una voz de orden que no podía confundirse.

Él se arrodillo a su lado y obedeció, no podía negarse a una petición de una _cihuapilli_. El contacto con las manos de la _cihuapilli_ lo invadió de una calidez especial y hermosa, la suavidad de sus manos aunada con la calidez de su apretón fue algo que él nunca había sentido con ninguna otra persona… la _cihuapilli_ cerró los ojos y él, en un ademán de respeto, hizo lo mismo. Fue cuando su mente de pronto se torno en blanco. Ella tomó las manos del _Yaotecatl_ y sintió una sensación extraña, cálida… conocida, pensó por un minuto que quizá era la propia magia que ella utilizaba para la lectura, pero no, ella conocía muy bien la presencia de su magia y no era nada parecido… era tan cálida, tan reconfortante, era como la sensación de encontrar un propio pedazo perdido de ella misma… mas antes de que cualquier otra cosa pudiera pasar vino esa imagen que ella estaba buscando leer…… vio a ese _Yaotecatl_ solo, derruido, muriendo en vida, en una tierra desconocida, la tierra de los antiguos dioses de donde llegarían los dioses perversos a recobrar su tierras, la misma sensación del lugar desconocido que tanto miedo le daba, y al mismo tiempo le dio la impresión de que eran tierras mucho mas antiguas, sintió la presencia mágica del _Yaotecatl_ que en esa vida debía haber sido un hechicero, me magia muy poderosa, pero distinta, completamente diferente a la magia de la tierra en la que ahora su alma encarnada ahora habitaba… y un circulo… un circulo que la incluía a ella también. El _Yaotecatl_ podía verse en una forma muy extraña, no era él no era su imagen, pero ese sentía igual que su interior, mas sin en cambio él estaba muriendo, en medio de un lugar desconocido, completamente desconocido… de pronto todo se torno de nuevo en blanco y abrió los ojos para ver delante de él a la _cihuapilli_ mirándolo conciliadoramente y con una sonrisa que supo no podría olvidar en toda su vida - "es una sonrisa tan hermosa, como un destello de estrella" - entonces agachó el rostro avergonzado por su propio pensamiento. Sin notar su turbación la _cihuapilli _le hablo de nuevo:

Tu alma ha venido de una tierra muy lejana, de un lugar que no reconozco, de un tiempo antiguo – él la miro sorprendido por sus palabras y lo que había visto en esa especie de sueño - tu alma ha venido siguiendo un alma que le fue entregada por todos los dioses, desde que el tiempo no era tiempo, y esa alma esta muy cerca de ti, esa alma…

_Cihuapilli, cihuapilli_ – la llamaba uno de los sacerdotes que apenas podían distinguir en la oscuridad que se acerco a ellos con una antorcha- cihuapilli venga por favor.

¿Que pasa sacerdote?

Una tragedia, un jaguar ha atacado a _coyotl iztac_ cuando venia hacía acá.

¿Qué? – dijo alarmada.

Venga, por favor, no está bien.

La _cihuapilli_ corrió con velocidad al palacio y encontró a una joven mujer recostada sobre una plataforma dentro, donde se encontraban todos los sacerdotes. Tenía una herida extraña y profunda en el pecho, como si el jaguar hubiera saltado directamente hacia ella con la intención de matarla arrancándole el corazón, y un agujero en medio pecho, como si hubiera atravesado una flecha en medio pecho y salido por el otro lado.

Amiga mía ¿qué ha pasado?

_Cihuapilli_, cuánto lo siento.

¿Qué pasó?

_Calli yolcatl_ un jaguar entró, mató a los _cenzontliz_, un cerdo negro lo detuvo, quise ayudarlo y me atacó.

Amiga – miró a los médicos – ¿no se puede hacer nada?

Lo siento _cihuapilli_, tiene _eztli elpantli_, no podemos curar ese mal – le respondieron.

Lo siento sus aves.

¿Que dices... amiga…?

Estaré bien… ¿verdad?

Si.

La mujer en la plataforma empezó a respirar con mucha dificultad, la sangre dentro de ella estaba ahogándola. La cihuapilli la tomó de ambas manos y recitó:

"_Tonatihu, Mestli, Ihuan, Citlalliiluicatl, Ica Mochi Yoyoliztli Natzi Chicahualiztli Tlen Ochihui" _– la mujer suspiró hondo y apretó las manos de la cihuapilli a la cual le resbalaba una lagrima por la mejilla- _ohtonqui nio ica mo itic camatl in teotl_-la mujer exhalo un ultimo suspiro y murió, entonces la cihuapilli cerró los ojos y empezó.

Los ojos del _Yaotecatl_ que habían visto todo el proceso no podían estar más asombrados, sabía desde tierras lejanas que los poderes de la _cihuapilli_ eran muchos y muy grandes pero jamas los había visto. Vio como el alma de la recién fallecida salía de su cuerpo acompañada por la de la _cihuapilli_, todos veían todo neutralmente como si no lo vieran en realidad o como si solo estuvieran acostumbrados, realmente no le dio mucha importancia pues otra cosa aparte de ese despliegue de almas lo dejó desconcertado. el alma de la _cihuapilli_… ahora la veía clara y alba tal y como era, sin su cuerpo y algo muy dentro de él la reconoció, algo dentro de su pecho saltó, como si quisiera seguir el trayecto que la otra estaba a punto de emprender, para no dejarla ir… de nuevo… como, no lo entendía, pero sintió una sensación enorme de que esa alma le pertenecía como le había dicho la _cihuapilli_ en el pasado, y que no podía dejarla ir de nuevo. el cuerpo había sido un estorbo para reconocerla, pero ahora viéndola delante de él la reconoció. Un nombre quedó trabado en su garganta, un nombre para esa alma de cabellos azulados delante de él que se desvanecía en el aire con su acompañante. Una desesperación enorme lo embargó cuando no vio nada de ella, una sensación enorme de impotencia, algo dentro de si le decía que no podía dejarla ir, que no permitiera que se fuera a ningún lugar, que debía recuperarla… su espíritu se calmó cuando vio de nuevo el alma regresar sola y entrar en el cuerpo de la _cihuapilli_, que cayó en cuclillas en el piso al recobrar la conciencia. Él pronto se acercó a ella y la ayudó a levantarse. La primera mirada que vio fue una tranquila sin mas dolor como solo segundos antes.

Llévenla a los mismos aposentos de los príncipes, quiero que mi amiga sea enterrada en la misma tierra en la que yo estaré, he dicho.

Si _cihuapilli_ – los sacerdotes pusieron el cadáver en un petate y se lo llevaron.

Y el cerdo negro nadie puede tocarlo esta prohibido comer esa carne que sea enterrado en el _calli yolcatl._

Así será.

Debe descansar _cihuapilli_.

Gracias _Cuauhtli_. Lo haré.

La llevare a su aposento - La tomo de ambos brazos y la ayudó a caminar a su habitación.

Era una muy buena amiga ¿verdad?

La mejor. Ella cuidaba de todos los animales, de aves, y animales lastimados en el prado, hasta curarlos y dejarlos ir. Es algo que yo empecé cuando niña pero mis obligaciones como _Chaneque_ no me permitieron seguir. Ella desde pequeña me seguía mucho, era hija del sacerdote de la luna y cuando no pude seguir, ella se hizo cargo. Nunca pensé que un jaguar matara a los animales, no creo que sea un jaguar.

Quizá sea un _nahualli_.

Eso creo - llegaron a los aposentos de la cihuapilli y ella entró – gracias por traerme.

Es mi obligación _cihuapilli_.

Cerró las puertas de los aposentos y todo se volvió silencio.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

La noche se tornó calurosa, como siempre en esas tierras durante el verano, y el _Yaotecatl_ en su aposento no podía dormir. Dentro de si no dejaba de pensar y pensar en la _cihuapilli_… en el alma de la _cihuapilli_, durante un minuto cuando no pudo verla sintió una angustia enorme comparable solo a un sentimiento… ¿amor? Era acaso eso, pero como podía ser, si solo tenía horas de conocerla, mas sin en cambio lejos de su obligación de _Yaotecatl_ o chaneque sentía una enorme necesidad de proteger a esa mujer, ese sentimiento lo hizo salir de la cama, ese sentimiento lo llevó a un árbol delante de los aposentos de la _Chaneque_, ese sentimiento lo hizo subir a la copa y mirar por una ventana, ese sentimiento se calmó al verla profundamente dormida y lo dejo a él dormir también, en la copa de un árbol como un chiquillo.

Muy entrada la noche el _Yaotecatl_ tendría un sueño muy extraño, estaba el parado en medio de un prado enorme donde solo había una clase de árbol, un extraño árbol que tenía flores rosas (NdA 3) de las que se desprendían las hojas y volaban graciosas en filas con el viento en medio de ese prado estaba ella mirándolo con una sonrisa con la misma sonrisa inolvidable que vio aquella noche.

_Yahotecatl cuahutlicahuitltica_ – le dijo con una dulzura que solo en boca de su propia madre había encontrado y estático por la presencia de esa mujer de esa _cihuapilli_ – sabes por que ese es tu nombre.

Mi _tahtli_ es un _Yaotecatl_ que concebid con mi madre de edad mayor, yo comí la juventud de mi _tahtli_ por ello llevo este nombre.

No, tu nombre responde a mandatos mucho mas antiguos, tu nombre está creado del decanato de tu alma, tu alma lleva al marca de un _Yaotecatl_ desde que inicio el tiempo.

Le creo.

Entonces creerás también si te digo que tu alma tiene un motivo mucho mas importante para estar en estas tierras a las que no pertenece, un motivo, solo uno.

¿Buscar el alma que me fue entregada por los dioses?

Si, esa alma está muy cerca de ti, esa alma … la tengo yo.

Los árboles se cimbraron por un viento muy fuerte que despecho mas pétalos de esa extraña flor rosa y no lo dejaron ver mas, al mirar e nuevo la cihuapilli ya no estaba… en se momento despertó pues una mirada curiosa y tranquila lo observaba, al cihuapilli estaba sobre el quicio de su ventana mirándolo tranquila.

_Cihuapilli_… yo…

Lo se, cuidabas de mi gracias _chaneque_.

Volvió a entrar a su aposento mientras él bajada del árbol.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

La mañana camino tranquila, mas este _Yaotecatl_ desapareció por un tiempo, en el desayuno no apareció, la familia estaba un poco molesto pues era un terrible falto contra el emperador, mas la cihuapilli intercedió por él por dentro sabia que estaba experimentando un sentimiento que ningún _Yaotecatl_ de linaje quería sentir, lo sabia perfectamente pues se veía en su mirada esa mañana, aquel noble _Yaotecatl_ tenia miedo, miedo quizá por primera vez en su vida, miedo de lo que le pasaba por dentro y de lo que empezaba a sentir, miedo de ella y eso quizá podía alejarlo lo que también causaba el mismo sentimiento en ella.

Era ya medio día y el _Yaotecatl_ decidió regresar a palacio había cometido una gran falta al ausentarse desde que había amanecido, pero no quería estar cerca de ella, ella forjaba un sentimiento en su corazón extraño, un sentimiento que nunca había sentido y eso lo asustaba, su mirada, su forma de hablar, su sabiduría lo atemorizaban, no es que se sintiera en peligro era mas bien que lo hacían sentir vulnerable…

Mas los destinos sabían lo que hacían, él caminaba sin rumbo pero sin saberlo con destino, ella estaba en el mismo lugar del día anterior, pensando, recordando cosas que no había vivido pero que de pronto eran parte de ella y experimentando su propio sentimiento diferente pero fuertemente relacionado con el de ese Yaotecatl con el temor por primera vez de estar sola, de sentirse vulnerable sin él (Nda4), cerraba sus ojos y sentía deseos de llorar.

Caminando llegó de nuevo al mismo lugar, al lugar de ayer, y hay estaba de nuevo ella, tendida sobre la hierba verde con sus ojos cerrados, se veía tremendamente bella, como una diosa dormida, una piel dorada perfecta, delineada, exquisita, una larga cabellera larga que caía a caudales sobre la hierba como la mas pura obsidiana…y abrió sus ojos pardos como los de un venado tierno, cristalinos como agua de montaña, no una mujer tan perfecta como esa, no podía haber sido creada para él… entonces vio algo que puso en alerta todos sus sentidos, una serpiente tilcuate se acercaba a ella amenazante, estaba lejos así que no tenia opción, tomo su arco y flecha y apunto, como una ráfaga de viento un recuerdo lo embriago.

_Mira un lago – dijo animado él pues se consideraba un hombre de agua._

_Si…- dijo sin mas ánimo._

_¿Que pasa?_

_No me gusta el lago, me da miedo._

_Porque._

_No lo se solo no me gusta mucho el agua y no se nadar, se han ahogado un par de personas hay y no me gusta._

_Me acompañarías a dar un paseo en bote._

_Yo…_

_Anda di que si – dijo y la tomándola de la mano con suavidad- no permitiría que te pasara nada malo, confía en mi._

_Bueno…- el apretó un poco mas su mano – esta bien._

Ella al sentir la presencia de esa persona a su lado lo volteo a ver y vio que algo le pasaba, estaba como dormido y soltó una flecha entonces volteo a un lado suyo y vio a ese horrible animal a su lado, y le asusto mucho pues antes de que la flecha lo aplastara emitió un silbido horrible, que llego de lleno a sus oídos y la asusto mucho, era un silbido, potente y aterrador, y entonces vio el animal con la cabeza enterrada en la hierba y lo volteo a ver asustada… el la vio hay aterrada, y se sintió de pronto tranquilo, era como si esa cosa que ella inspiraba en él, él pudiera contrarrestarla, cuidando de ella… como antes… desde el inicio del tiempo… entonces él le sonrió sin saber por que le dijo:

Una vez le dije que no debería salir sola _cihuapilli_ – se acerco a ella y la vio con suavidad – ve como si hay peligro para usted.

Yo… - ella se levanto y corrió hacia él asustada y lo abrazo, una ves junto a él todo desapareció.

… - él al sentirla su lado se sintió extraño, pero feliz, completo y todo desapareció por un momento.

Pasaron así un par de minutos reconociendo su propia energía y encontrándose de nuevo, ya para él no había dudas de quien era ella y quien él y para ella de que era lo que él significaba y por que la había seguido tan lejos.

_Tlazocamati chaneque_

solo cumplo con un viejo deber.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Así paso el día y llego pronto la hora de la comida en palacio fue entonces cuando _xochitl acachinepa atlame_ se dirigió a su tahtli con solemnidad:

_Tahtli_, quiero pedirte un favor.

Dime lo que deseas, si es justo será tuyo.

El día de hoy el _Yaotecatl Cuauhtli_ me ha salvado la vida.

¿Que?

Un _tilcuate_ iba a atacarme en el prado y él con una flecha lo ha matado.

_Yaotecatl Cuauhtli_ no debo recalcarle lo agradecido que yo y mi casa estamos con usted, ha salvado mi mas grande tesoro ¿que es lo que quiere a cambio?

Nada, señor, solo cumplía con mi deber.

_Tahtli_, soy yo la que pide que el _Yaotecatl Cuauhtli_ sea mi _chaneque_.

Lo serì ha demostrado, valor y fuerza para ello.

Muchas gracias _tahtli_.

La comida acabó, y ahora, él como su chaneque, la acompañó a sus aposentos, donde, desde ese entonces y hasta el momento en que ella lo decidiera, debía hacerlo todo el tiempo, era una forma de estar más tiempo juntos aunque no sabía si ella lo había hecho con esa intención. Llegaron entonces a las puertas de su aposento y se volteo a decirle:

Esta noche – le dijo muy en lo bajo – te espero en el templo de _Coyolxauhqui_ cuando la luna este alta, iré a mostrarte algo que quieres ver.

Como usted ordene – dijo agachando el rostro.

No - dijo muy suave y le levanto el rostro con una mano – no hagas eso, pronto tendrá que ser lo contrario, yo seré quien haga lo que tu ordenes.

Con una idea en su cabeza lo dejó en el portal de la puerta.

"Eso solo seria si ella…." - Una sincera y tierna sonrisa lo ilumino… eso solo seria si ella fuera su esposa.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

La gran calzada que daba hacia el imponente templo estaba completamente desierta. El _Yaotecatl_ esperaba en media escalinata cuando la vio venir en medio de la oscuridad, se veía cual níveo espíritu en la noche completamente vestida de manta blanca, con su cabello cayendo en caudales por su espalda, hombros y pecho, mirarla cada vez lo hacía sentir una creciente hambre por dentro que aun no definía pero que se aprecia mucho al deseo de sentirla como mujer. Ella llegó a su lado y lo miro en la oscuridad aun así podía ver un brillo especial en su mirada:

Gracias por venir.

No tiene que agradecer nada _cihuapilli_.

Entremos.

Subieron por la empinada y larga escalinata hasta llegar a la cima de la pirámide, donde se encontraba un aposento. Adentro parecía un pequeño espacio de cielo de noche, en las paredes de la habitación habían incrustados en al pared cientos de cristales de minerales en medio de los símbolos de la luna y las estrellas, con una base de las figuras del mar y del Dios _Tlaloc_. Por arriba había una especie de tragaluz que filtraba la luz de la luna llena de la noche, iluminando los cristales e iluminando con estos la habitación entera, donde en el piso había en su totalidad agua y piedras preciosas y caracoles en el piso incrustados, y en medio de esto una gran estela que narraba la historia de este lugar. Ella avanzó bajando dos pequeños escalones hacia el agua. Él la imito. El agua era extrañamente calida, como si la misma luna la calentarse hasta un punto agradable. Ella lo volteo a ver y con una sola mirada le pidió que fuera junto a ella y así lo hizo. Así los dos quedaron frente a la imponente estela ella comenzó a hablar:

_Hitzilopochtli _– dijo ella tocando la estela en su cima, como si leyera con las manos – amaba mucho su brillo, era hermoso, daba vida a ala tierra, y todo lo llenaba de luz y claridad, pero sabía que por la noche, cuando el dormía, todo se llenaba de una oscuridad que solo era amortiguada por el brillo del fuego que el hombre creaba en la tierra por el calor de su brillo, que los sacerdotes encerraban en vasijas y repartían en la tierra. Pero que era tan pequeño que solo lograba muy pequeñas lumbreras que, con el tiempo, al no sentir su presencia se extinguía y dejaba al hombre sumido en oscuridad y sombras. Él deseaba protegerlos con todo su brillo, pero este era tan intenso que perturbaba su sueño. Así él creo a _Coyolxauhqui_, dejándola salir del centro de su corazón, en donde el brillo era mas dulce y suave; así nació una doncella de brillo blanco y la envió al otro lado del mundo para dar un brillo nuevo por las noches. Le dio el poder de cuidar las aguas e inspirar amor. La doncella, con un soplo de su aliento, creó _citlalis_ para alumbrar aun mas la noche, pues ella moría y nacía de nuevo cada mes –ahora lo volteo a ver a él con un dulce mirada, dándole a entender que esa historia significaba mucho mas de lo que podía escuchar – es una ley que el sol nunca debe dejar de morir completamente a la luna, disminuirla hasta parecer nada y dejarla descansar al menos una noche, pero nunca dejarla morir, es como su esposa… hay ciertas criaturas en el mundo que han nacido para ir siempre juntas, para complementarse una con la otra, para ir siempre juntas, de la mano… así como _Hitzilopochtli y Coyolxauhqui_… así como tu y yo…

_Cihuapilli_.

Dame tus manos, yo te mostrare tal y lo que digo - Lo tomo de las manos y comenzó a recitar una oración que él no entendió: _"Tonantzin, Tletl, Emecatl, Atl, Huica Ni Ic Chaneque, Mio Itech Motic Camatl In Teotl"_

El agua alrededor de ellos comenzó a girar como un remolino, atrapándolos a los dos en su interior, como una burbuja. Ninguno lo vio, pues tenían los ojos cerrados, y se sumieron en una especie de sueño donde podían ver… su origen.

_Una joven mujer era sacada de un lago mojada he inconsciente, una familia a su alrededor tenía la cara llena de pesar mientras un joven hombre cargaba el cuerpo inerte de esa mujer a la orilla:_

_Akane no por favor, despierta mi amor, estas jugando verdad, tú estás jugando – le golpeaba con suavidad sus mejillas – no es divertido Akane Chan despierta._

_Ranma – le dijo un hombre a su espalda – es inútil, hijo, ella..._

_No, no es posible, ella no puede estar muerta ¿me entiendes? no lo esta – la abrazo contra él – por que ella es… ella es la persona que había buscado toda mi vida, ella es mi destino, los dos lo sabíamos no es justo, Akane por que - gritó desesperado – POR QUE…… AKANE……_

_Una cortina de agua se atravesó en la visión y los llevó a una nueva, donde él estaba en lo que parecía una cama, escribiendo en un papiro que tenía un símbolo extraño. Empuñó un puñal y marcó en su mano, y con esta marcó un sello mas al final de una oración como un sello de pacto, como un sacrificio la oración decía…_

_"Sin importar cuánto tarde, cuánto me cueste… o cuantas vidas tenga que pasar, te encontrare de nuevo… te volveré a encontrar… alma mía y estaremos juntos por siempre… nunca me daré por vencido te lo prometo"_

_Ranma Saotome_

El remolino cesó a su alrededor y los dejó ahí, hincados en el piso, dentro del agua. Ella lloraba con mucha tristeza en medio de un trance desconocido:

No debiste hacerlo, no debiste seguirme, solo traje dolor a tu vida.

No iba a perderte, tu eres mi destino, y sin importar cuanto tardare te volvería a encontrar.

Perdona, fue un accidente, yo no quería irme, resbalé, no quise irme te lo juro.

Yo te creo Akane, no es tu culpa, yo lo sé.

Ranma – dijo la _cihuapilli_, y se acercó a él.

Akane – él se acerco a ella también, sus alientos se mezclaron y se besaron con ternura y amor verdadero, el beso pronto cesó – por fin te encontré mi amor.

Gracias por buscarme.

Entonces abrieron ambos sus ojos y se miraron sorprendidos, ella al sentir se llevó dos dedos a los labios recorriéndolos, él agacho la mirada muy azorado:

_Cihuapilli_, yo no he querido faltarle, merezco la muerte por lo que he hecho.

No te preocupes, no fuimos nosotros… no nuestro cuerpo, nuestras almas fueron – la _cihuapilli_ lo miró muy tranquila, vio en aquel momento afuera, el sol comenzaba a nacer – debemos irnos, si nos encuentran aquí podría enfadarse mi tahtli.

Si _cihuapilli_.

Salieron de hay creyendo no ser vistos, pero desde no muy lejos, escondido entre las matas de hierba, los veía un _Yaotecatl_ con una expresión entre sorprendida y molesta, _Coutlatlantli_.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Pasaron los días y durante este tiempo entre el _Yaotecatl_ y la _cihuapilli_ había nacido un cariño tierno y verdadero, mas hay aun mas de esa huella que sentían de su pasado. ahora eran ellos, en su propio tiempo y alma, que se amaban. el _Yaotecatl_ esperaba ansioso el día de la batalla para poder reclamar a su _cihuapilli_.

Así llego el día anterior al día de la batalla, y esa noche la _cihuapilli_ sufrió por primera vez su poder… soñó con su _chaneque_… y soñó su muerte.

La calzada de los muertos, frente a la pirámide del sol y de la luna había una gran congregación de gente, pueblo, campesinos, sacerdotes y nobles miraban la ceremonia, el fondo de los grandes templos. El sol comenzaba a morir en el horizonte y ellos dos estaban sobre la gran explanada. Ella estaba en la pirámide de la luna sin poderse mover, como encadenada ahí arriba. Su _tahtli_ dijo una oración y el combate comenzó. Los _Yaotecatls_ dijeron algo inteligible para ella y después _Coutlatlantli_ Se abalanzaba contra _cuahutli_ y arrojaba un polvo contra su rostro, para luego alejarse un poco y apuntar con un arco y soltar una flecha certera que dio contra su pecho y lo lanzo al piso, muerto. Ella no pudo si no mas mirar como todo pasaba, sin poderse mover, como si espíritus la tuvieran prisionera. Se abalanzaba contra su propio peso, sin poderse mover. De pronto, un grito estallo en su garganta:

No…… Ranma…… – se despertó muy alterada sudando frío, y vio el amanecer por su ventana. No era un sueño, ella sabia muy bien que no era un sueño, eso era una visión, eso iba a apura ella no podía permitirlo - no, no puedo permitirlo.

Despertó con un solo propósito, debía detener eso, debía evitar que su _Yaotecatl_ muriera. En las mismas puertas de su aposento apareció su _tahtli_, ella se acercó a él suplicante y le dijo arrodillada a sus pies:

_Tahtli_ por favor detén esa pelea, por favor – parecía desesperada.

Su _tahtli_ la vio muy intrigado. Su hija jamás se había comportado así:

No - dijo fría y seriamente – tu sabes mejor que nadie que podemos disgustar a los dioses si detenemos un tributo para ellos. La ley debe cumplirse, una pelea de honor y sacrificio nunca debe detenerse, es el mandato de los dioses los que reclaman esta pelea, pueden perder el alma si huyen de ella:

pero…

pero nada, no la puedo detener.

por favor, _tahtli_, detenla o la detendré yo misma.

Muy bien – dijo y en voz alta exclamó – guardias, lleven a mi hija a los calabozos de la luna, parece que algo la ha poseído.

¿qué? – dijo viendo entrar a la guardia que la tomó por los brazos del piso – _tahtli _no.

estás poseída, esa es la única explicación de estas locuras que te atreves a decir – dijo a los guaridas ahora - digan a los sacerdotes que la purifiquen y que no la dejen acercarse a la batalla, alguna alma de las que es guardiana debe haberla poseído.

_Tahtli_, por favor no, no me encierres, por favor, detén la pelea - su _tahtli_ con un ademán ordenó el movimiento y la comenzaron a jalar hacia fuera - suéltenme, _tahtli_ por favor, no lo permitas, no lo permitas por favor.

Fue llevaba a las celdas dentro de la pirámide de la luna, que eran 5 celdas. Dentro de cada una había un temascal de agua de manantiales, que era purificadora, pues llegaba de las altas montañas de las lejanías, que eran las mas cercanas a la diosa luna. La luna se llevaba los demonios y las almas en pena, dejando pura a la persona si se le bañaba con esta aguas. Era algo a lo que ella había asistido antes muchas veces, ella misma había ayudado a purificar a los poseídos con su poder, pero nunca imaginó que ella algún día estaría en su lugar. Fuera de la celda había dos guardias, no podía huir, no podía hacer nada. El rito de purificación duraba un día y una noche y ellos no la dejarían salir antes. Los sacerdotes llegarían hasta que el sol se hubiera ocultado y en ese momento seria demasiado tarde, si no hacia algo no podría evitar lo inevitable, sabía que algo tenia que hacer, algo lo que fuera, no dudaría en hacer cualquier cosa.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Después de mucho llego finalmente el atardecer, todo estaba preparado para la batalla que se llevaría a cabo cuando el sol comenzara a morir. Toda la gente reunida en el centro de un gran circulo formado en su primer grado por todos los sacerdotes, luego por los nobles y al final por el pueblo, estaban dos _Yaotecatl_s que habían sido armados solo por una lanza. Los dos peleadores parados unos frente al otro, y frente a ellos, la gran pirámide del sol bañada por el manto del rey celeste. El gobernante estaba en la cima con su reina y sus hijos, menos una, resguardada en el templo de la luna.

han venido aquí a ofrecer su vida al Dios _Hitzilopochtli_. Con su batalla se decidirá el ganador que morirá como sacrificio al Dios sol y el perdedor se quedara aquí al lado de mi hija a ser el _chaneque_ del templo de la luna y gobernará conmigo mi reino – alzó su cetro y apunto al cielo. Un rayo de luz atravesó la punta del verde jade del extremo – si así lo han decidido los dioses – bajo el cetro y apunto la arena - que así sea.

La pelea comenzó, ya no había forma de detenerla. Ambos gladiadores eran diestros con sus lanzas, las cuales llevaban una punta de obsidiana muy dura, que al menor roce provocaba heridas profundas y cortantes en su adversario. Se batían con dificultad, _Coutlatlantli_ era mas rápido y fuerte que _Cuahutlicahuitltica_, el cual no podía defenderse a la misma velocidad que el otro:

ganar el corazón de la cazadora de almas no te garantiza el triunfo sobre mi.

¿Qué?

los vi, no es correcto que hayas hecho labor de amor en su corazón robándome una posibilidad.

yo no hice eso.

si crees que ella podía salvarte equivocaste.

yo no hice tal cosa.

Bueno, en ese caso, y si tu utilizas mentiras, yo también… yo seré el dueño de su persona, de su tierra, y de su poder a costa de lo que sea. Yo pensé que era ella quien cuidaba de esas aves, si hubiera sido como yo lo planeaba esta pelea ni siquiera hubiera ocurrido.

tu eres el _Nahualli_.

De entre las alforjas de su taparrabo sacó una especie de polvo negro que le arrojó en la cara: era obsidiana finamente molida, tanto que parecía polvo mismo. cayó en sus ojos, lastimándolos, y retrocedió… entonces todo terminó… en la pirámide de la luna un rayo de la misma luna cayó directamente a pesar de que el sol aun seguía alumbrando el horizonte y la luna a penas y despertaba. Se oyó el aullido de un coyote y el de aves cenzontle casi al unísono. El cielo se torno negro como si el sol se hubiese escondido de pronto, y la luna se puso delante del el. del templo de la luna salió un espíritu albo y blanco, sin que nadie pudiera verlo. La gente comenzó a correr ante el miedo de ese fenómeno desconocido… nadie recordó la batalla, solo un hombre vio venir el espíritu a su lado… pero la serpiente no dio marcha atrás a pesar de que sabía que quizá lo que pasaba a su alrededor pasaba por su deshonor, no iba a dar marcha a atrás. sacó un arco y una flecha, solo el supo de donde, y apuntó. La flecha fue rápida y certera, llegó al pecho de el _Yaotecatl cuahutli_ y atravesó su corazón justo a la mitad. el _Yaotecatl_ cayó hacia atrás debido a la fuerza del impacto… así fue como todo terminó.

_cuahutli_ – una voz dulce y tranquila lo llamaba.

_cihuapilli_ – despertó poco a poco y se levantó del piso. Nada había ya, solo la oscuridad de la noche y la explanada, no había mas gente - ¿que ha pasado? he perdido.

solo la batalla, pero la serpiente perdió mas su honor, su recompensa y su vida. No hay honor en matar por ambición, ha sido condenado por todos los dioses por su actitud tan cobarde y condenado a un castigo que yo desconozco.

Eso quiere decir...

si, ambos.

¿pero usted porque?

ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

pero usted...

yo lo sé, pero mas que la guardiana de cualquier alma, soy la _chaneque_ de la tuya. Me fue revelado antes de venir a ti… así… a cambio de mi alma nuestras almas estarán seguras y nos encontraremos muy pronto, y tendremos una oportunidad mas, aun no sé donde o cuando, pero la tendremos - la _cihuapilli_ se recargó un momento en su pecho dándole la oportunidad de abrazarla un momento y se separó, solo para darle un suave y dulce beso en los labios – nos volveremos a ver.

si, te encontrare de nuevo, sin importar donde estés.

hasta pronto.

hasta pronto.

Las dos almas se separaron y cada una se desvaneció en el aire dejándose guiar por la magia de las pirámides y llevándolas a un nuevo camino, donde esperaban poder encontrarse de nuevo

**_Fin de reencuentro_**

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

_Notas de la autora:_

_Ahora si, si no entendieron parte de este fic van las explicaciones:_

_En primera esta lengua es la lengua nahuatl lo digo mas para los chicos de extranjeros, los de México estoy segura que la reconocieron y que incluso la pudieron entender sin demasiado esfuerzo. hice este capitulo así por que simplemente estoy muy orgullosa de mi tierra y sus tradiciones. la lengua Nahuatl es muy bella y no deseo que se pierda así que esta aunque parezca cursi es mi pequeña colaboración para que eso no suceda, además de que en cierto sentido esto sigue siendo una parte muy mía, lo que digo de las pirámides y la energía dentro de ellas es cierto para los mexicanos espero y al menos la mitad ya haya ido a Xochicalco, Teotihuacan, Tajin, La Venta o alguna zona arqueológica y me de la razón mis amigos del extranjero si pueden venir Teotihuacan debe ser una parada obligatoria no se puede perder una experiencia así por nada del mundo._

bueno ahora si voy con las notas

**nota 1:** esta ni yo me la sabia pero desde que la escuche de boca de un profesor me ha impresionado, los guerreros consideraban la muerte muy diferente, era un honor morir como sacrificio a los dioses y se peleaba por ello, incluso se jugaba el famoso juego de pelota y el ganador era el sacrificio no el perdedor como se consideraría, lo lógico wwwwoooooowwwwww

**nota 2**: una de las pocas tristezas de mi país y no lo niego aunque me duele es que es muy machista y si eso es ahora no quiero imaginar que es lo que era antes por ello que yo resalte este punto en la historia, ninguna mujer en este tiempo sabía leer ni escribir era su ocupación única y puramente la casa y el esposo de hecho tampoco los hombres solo elegidos sacerdotes que hacían los códices y las estelas debían saber hacerlo que a ella se le permitiera aprender a leer y escribir se me hizo un privilegio supremo.

**nota 3:** solo queriendo resaltar lo difícil que seria que en México exista el árbol de cerezos y menos un espectáculo como lo de los cerezos en flor se me hace hermoso esto pero obviamente para mi tierra desconocido solo quise dejarlo en claro

**nota 4:** bueno esto solo es lo de siempre esa necesidad que tienen uno de otro y el juego de palabras que se me hizo muy peculiar y que no lo vi en el borrador: el sintiéndose vulnerable con ella y ella sin el y la correspondencia de la complementación de las almas gemelas que se necesitan una a otra y se sienten incompletan una sin otra

_por ahora es todo quiero dedicar estos capitulos a dos personitas que ya me han dejado su opinion de la historia y estoy contenta por eso a _

_**Gali chan**: muchas gracias lindatú siempre tan amable, y lo mas seguro que si ya lahas leido en el portal de Ranma y Akane pero espera, ahora tengo sopresas nuevas para esta historia como quien diria ¡mejorada y aumentada! jeje y por Ranma cariñoso... bueno segun vayas leyendo la historia te daras cuenta por que y por que se pone mas cariñoso cada vez jeje._

_**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel:** tú siempre tan atenta me da gusto que esta historia te este gustando mucho, siguele la pista pues esa especie de series que para entenderle tienes que leerla de principio a fin, pero prometo no desepcionarte, es una historia muy romantica_

_**Bueno me despido ya por favor dejenme ver si mi historia les esta gustando y dejenme un Review sip?**_

_shia shen mimi chan_


	6. Interludio: Salem

Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos 

_**"Meeting" **_

_**Por Mimi Chan**_

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

_**Algún día cuando el tiempo no sea tiempo y volvamos a encontrarnos…**_

_**Interludio**_

_**Salem:**_

En aquella cabaña perdida dentro de ese bosque nebuloso, una mujer, una hermosa mujer, leía un rito extraño en medio de una formación extraña, hecha por velas y tierra negra, con un dibujo junto a ella a su pies bañado por lo que parecía sangre de un animal. Tenía una mirada concentrada y diabólica. De pronto, la imagen delante de ella comenzó a arder y ella a reír como desquiciada... en cuánto lo descubrieran muerto la descubrirían a ella, pero eso no le importaba, un hombre jamas iba a despreciarla, no a ella, antes de que fuera de alguien si no de ella moriría... él y su destino no la vencerían... ese hombre era para ella, sin importar lo que dijera cualquier destino, no, él era para ella, nada se lo quitaría, no importaba si no en esa vida, pero sería suyo...

Mi maldición será – dijo a la imagen aun ardiendo en el piso - que tu cuerpo, tu alma, y tu corazón no podrán pertenecerle a nadie, yo te maldigo, enemigo de la mujer, que en alguna vida futura serás una mujer y con ese cuerpo encontrarás a tu alma gemela, aquella que tanto buscas, y por ello no la podrás amar, y yo estaré ahí para ver tu sufrimiento. Tu eres para mi, sin importar qué círculo te encierre, yo te he elegido y no me importa cuánto tiempo tenga que pasar, tu serás para mí "jojojojojojo"

Vertió un ultimo ingrediente sobre las llamas ardiendo y las llamas se levantaron aun mas... antes de que cualquier ley humana la encontrara, ella escaparía... aunque su única salida fuera al muerte... las llamas se levantaron sobre ella, encerrándola en un círculo de fuego a su alrededor... nada se oyó mas si no solo minutos después una risa diabólica a lo lejos que caló en los corazones de cada habitante de aquel poblado, que sabían a la perfección qué era... esa era la risa de una bruja... muriendo... bruja que avanzaba hacia un peldaño mas cerca de ese hombre que consideraba suyo, con su poder y su magia lo alcanzaría de nuevo, lo intentaría de nuevo, si esta vez se resistía de nuevo, su alma gemela sería la condenada... sin importarle que si tenía que perder su vida para poder entrar a ese circulo... ese hombre seria suyo costara lo que costara.

_**Fin del interludio Salem**_

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

_**Nota de la autora:**_

_bueno este es un interludio muy chiquito solo explicando la existencia de uno de los personajes mas desquiciados de la Ranma 1/2... me pareció lo mas lógico que nuestra querida rosa negra fuera una bruja y aproveche para hacer algo de su destino la maldición de Ranma.. curioso fue que encontrara la explicación en tan pocas líneas...(sic.) a y además de eso ahora ya un poco mas adelante lo pongo para la introducción del capitulo 3 Kodashi simplemente fue perfecta para el capitulo de maldición._

_**por favor dejenme un review me encantaria saber sil es ha gustado mi historia**_

_Mimi Chan_


	7. capitulo 3: Maldición

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_**"Meeting" **_

_**Por Rakane y Mimi Chan**_

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

_**Algún día cuando el tiempo no sea tiempo y volvamos a encontrarnos…**_

_**Capitulo 3:**_

_**"Maldición"**_

_**Italia**_

Una ciudad, ubicada al sur de Italia, llamada Campania. Miles de personas, pasean

felices por las calles, de aquel apacible lugar, muchos de ellos, nobles, acompañados de sus sirvientes, que caminaban a unos pasos detrás de ellos, para así no hacer notar su presencia.

¡Amanda, niña!- su ama, la miró sobre su hombro, con autoridad.

Diga, señora.- aunque la chica la nombrara así, su señora, tenía su misma edad.

¿Has visto que comprar para la cena?- le preguntó sin mirarla, cuando la chica llegó a su lado.

Sí señora.- le respondió Amanda, a la chica, de largos cabellos café, de una mirada azul fría.

Bien, entonces ve a casa.- Amanda por respuesta, se inclino ante su señora, Karolhine, quien ya se había alejado del lugar.

Ah.- Amanda suspiró, con nostalgia.- así es mi vida.- trató de darse ánimos, luego camino hacia la casa de su ama.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Una lujosa casa, la cual tenía una piscina en su interior, miles de pilares de mármol estaban por toda la construcción, significando, que los dueños de aquel hogar, tenían muchas riquezas.

En la piscina, un joven de largos cabellos azabaches, sujetos en una coleta baja, disfruta de la fría agua, en esa calurosa tarde. Sus ojos cerrados, haciendo más placentero el momento. De repente, la superficie calmada, hasta ahora, se movió.

¿Qué es lo que quieres, padre?- preguntó el muchacho, sin abrir sus ojos.

Ricardo, hijo, hoy iremos a ver a tu...

Nueva pretendiente.- terminó la frase de su padre, ahora, viéndolo a los ojos, con su mirada cansada.- ya te dije que no estoy interesado en eso.- respondió con voz cansada, también.

Pero hijo, ya es hora que sientes cabeza.- lo miró severo.- y no quiero que repliques más.- el hombre, maduro, se levantó molesto de la pileta.

¡Uff¡Otra noche aburrida! - Ricardo se hundió por completo, visiblemente aburrido.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Amanda, se encuentra en la gran cocina, preparando los últimos detalles de la cena, que se llevaría a cabo esa noche.

¡Bien¡Esto está listo!- sonrió complacida al ver, que la variedad de platos que su señora le había pedido, estaban terminados.- ¡Gracias, Colon!- se acercó a la anciana, para abrazarla con gratitud.- sin tu ayuda, no hubiera terminado nunca.- Amanda sonreía complacida.

De nada, pequeña Amanda.- sonrió feliz, al ver la felicidad de la chica.

¡Amanda!.- la llamó con autoridad, Karolhine.

Si señora.- inmediatamente se acercó a la chica.

Está atenta a mi llamado, para que sirvas la comida.- una vez ordenado a Amanda, se retiro del lugar.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Ricardo observaba con aburrimiento, la casa de su nueva pretendiente, que no dejaba de hablarle de quien la construyo, que cuanto le costo. El chico, está de lo más aburrido. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas, para no bostezar. Ricardo miró de reojo a Karolhine, por lo menos su padre, había elegido a una chica linda.

¡Uhm¡Interesante!.- decía de vez en cuando, para que su acompañante, no notara su aburrimiento.

Bien, creo que eso es todo.- concluyó mirando a su pretendiente.- "En Realidad, es muy guapo, además de adinerado". - ella sonrió ampliamente.- es hora de cenar, vamos a la mesa.- les hizo un gesto con su mano, indicándole donde se encontraba el comedor. Espero a que sus invitados se dirigieran al lugar, para llamar a.- ¡Amanda!- luego ella fue hacia el comedor.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Ricardo notó como Karolhine entraba al comedor, y así todos tomaron asiento. El chico, espero con ansias que llegara la comida, para terminar con esto, de una buena vez, no tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que a su nariz, llegó el delicioso aroma de comida, y guiado por eso, dirigió su mirada, hacia la puerta. Ricardo abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, ahí, caminando con una delicadeza, que él le atribuía a los ángeles, venía la chica más hermosa que él hubiese visto, y él ha visto a muchas, vestida con una túnica blanca, las típicas, que la servidumbre usaba, pero no por eso, dejaba de mostrar los atributos de la jovencita. Ricardo se fijo, en los largos cabellos negros azulados, que están sujetos en una coleta baja, dejando ver con mayor claridad el bello rostro de la joven.

Amanda, caminaba, sonriendo, debía hacerlo, era una condición para que mantuviera su trabajo. Comenzó a servir la comida, primero por los invitados, fue así como lo noto, sentado ahí, sin dejar de mirarla, con aquellos profundos ojos azul grisáceos, que la hacían temblar.

"¿Por qué el señor me ve así¿Acaso estoy mal vestida?" Se preguntaba Amanda, al ver como el joven, no dejaba de observar sus movimientos. Amanda, sin saber se sentía nerviosa, al sentir la mirada de aquel joven, y ese nerviosismo aumentó más, al notar que le tocaba servir al joven. Ella mantuvo la mirada de él, mientras que dejaba el plato en la mesa.

Gracias.- le dijo Ricardo, con una sonrisa, sin dejar de mirar a Amanda.

Todos se asombraron ante las palabras de Ricardo, nunca un noble le daba las gracias a la servidumbre.

"Espero que esto no arruine la atención de la señorita Karolhine por mi hijo".- pensó asustado, Gerardo, notando como su hijo, no despegaba la vista de aquella plebeya.

"¡Vaya¡Esto es nuevo! Pero ya había escuchado, que ya existían este tipo de nobles. Ahora me gusta más".- pensó entusiasta, Karolhine.

Amanda, se inclinó ante el agradecimiento del joven, pero la mano de él, sobre su mano, hizo que levantará la mirada, notando que él le sonreía, ella se sonrojo, ante esto.

¡Amanda!.- la llamó con molestia Karolhine, provocando, que el contacto visual que tenían Ricardo y Amanda, se rompiera.

Si señora.- se acercó presurosa, lamentando perder aquel cálido contacto.

Esto esta mal, no es lo que pedí.- Karolhine, arrojo el plato al piso, derramando todo su contenido al suelo.- ¡Llévatelo!

Sí señora.- la chica, visiblemente afectada, comenzó a recoger los platos de la mesa.

Espere, señorita Karolhine, esto no puede estar tan mal.- Ricardo, salió en defensa de Amanda, quien sonrió agradecida al joven.

No, joven Ricardo, esto está mal. No hay que dejar que la servidumbre se tome esas atribuciones.- ella miró con frialdad a Amanda.- ¡Date prisa¡Y que Colon, traiga lo que le pedí!

Sí señora.- Amanda retiro los platos con rapidez, para que así no notará la tristeza que la envolvía.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

¡Oh! Espero que disculpen, el mal comportamiento de la muchacha.- Karolhine, acompañaba a sus visitantes hacia la puerta.

No se preocupe, señorita Karolhine.- contestó cortésmente, Gerardo.

"¿Mal comportamiento? Esta muchacha está loca".- Ricardo, estaba agradecido por irse de aquel lugar.- "Aunque, me hubiese gustado, verla una vez más".- el chico miró hacia el interior de la casa, esperanzado.

¿Vendrás mañana?

Claro.- Ricardo, respondió de inmediato, sólo para ver, la sonrisa triunfal en Karolhine.

Bien, entonces, nos veremos mañana.- le sonrió sensual.

Sí.- Ricardo, se volteo, para comenzar a caminar, sólo con un pensamiento en su mente: aquella angelical muchacha.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Amanda, se encuentra acostada sobre su precaria cama, mirando hacia al techo. No podía dormir, a pesar de estar muy cansada, pero es que su cabeza, estaba trabajando a mil por hora, analizando, aquella sensación que la invadió, cuando aquel muchacho, le sonrió, un noble nunca tenía atenciones así para una plebeya, ni una sonrisa así para una chica tan poco cosa como ella era a un lado de él, nunca, pero no era eso lo que le desconcertaba del todo, era esa sensación profunda en su pecho que le reclamaba a gritos poder verlo de nuevo, poder sentir su mirada acariciándola de nuevo, sentir aunque de lejos el aroma de su cuerpo, sentir sobre toda ella la dulzura de su mirada, ella necesitaba a ese hombre de una manera desesperada, como si la vida se escapara de sus manos si No podía verlo...sentirlo.

Amanda, qué es lo que te sucede.- la chica se llevó su mano a su frente. Cerró sus ojos, y en la oscuridad que se formó, una calidez empezó a rodearla, mientras el sueño, se hacía latente en ella quizá el sueño lograra arrancar esa sensación de su pecho, quizá solo por un par de horas, lo suficiente para poder descansar un poco, solo un poco de esa sensación, dulce y tierna pero que no era mas que una quimera que solo lograría lastimarla dada su posición, recordando quien era ella y quien era él.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Oscuridad, eso es lo único que reinaba en aquel espacio, en donde ella se encontraba. La muchacha, quería escapar, de aquel negro lugar, pero por más que corriera, no hallaba la salida. Su desesperación, iba en aumento, se sentía ahogada, pero de repente, así nada más, sintió una mano, que tomó uno de sus hombros, provocando, que ella se mantuviera quieta la mano en su espalda reconfortante y tibia la hizo estremecer, sintió esa esencia en el aire, como cocinera podía reconocer cualquier aroma a metros de distancia, y ese aroma a pesar de haberlo sentido solo una vez sabía que lo podría recordar para toda su vida entre mil esencias diferentes esa presencia a su alrededor lleno esa oscuridad luz en todos lados y entonces a todo su alrededor estaba cubierto por hermosos árboles rebosantes de cerezos en flor, aquella persona la abrazo con fuerza sobre su espalda y lentamente la volteo hacia él ella cerro sus ojos y se dejo guiar por esos fuertes brazos.

Al fin te encontré.- aunque ella no podía ver su rostro, se sintió completa, al escuchar esas palabras, una tibieza le lleno el corazón y la inundo una alegría enorme, una sensación cálida le recorrió todo el cuerpo entero- te he buscado tanto.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Ricardo había estado mucho tiempo vagando y vagando, por aquella oscuridad, no entendía dónde estaba, solo sabia que algo lo guiaba sin peligro a un destino incierto, algo lo guiaba, como un ciego, que ha aprendido el camino y se guía solo por su instintos, sirviendo de ojos sus recuerdos pero sus ojos eran ahora una sensación, una sensación de que algo lo llamaba a sacarlo de esa oscuridad, de pronto entre aquella oscuridad vio un alo de luz y se acerco a él, esa luz que formaba la silueta al principio no la reconoció pero pronto supo sin siquiera ver el rostro de aquella pequeña mujer delante de el de quien se trataba. Él está frente a ella, deseando escuchar, unas simples, pero profundas palabras, no supo esperar su alma entera le pedía a gritos que tomara a esa pequeña mujer en sus brazo y nunca la dejara ir, así lo hizo primero poso una mano sobre su hombro y sintió una energía cálida y abrigadora naciendo de ella, su corazón le decía que se fundiera en esa energía, que reconocía como idéntica, por la espalda la abrazo y la voleo hacia él.

al fin te encontré – le dijo sabiendo por dentro que toda su vida la había buscado, en medio de un mundo de oscuridad, donde toda su juventud se había negado a amar a nadie pues la esperaba a ella, lo sabia...lo sentía ahora- te he buscado tanto

Por fin estaremos juntos.- dijo la dulce voz de aquella mujer en sus brazos con los ojos cerrados a él lo invadió una felicidad entera y poderosa, de pronto sentía como si hubiera encontrado un maravilloso tesoro, uno que no podía dejar ir pues seria como perderse a sí mismo.

No alcanzó a reaccionar, cuando sintió unos suaves labios, sobre los suyos tan cálidos, tan dulces, tan suyos, uno del otro, todo se lleno de una luz aun más intensa.

Fue entonces cuando la luz del sol por su ventana le golpeo el rostro despertándolo de ese sueño, ese sueño que no lo parecía... parecía tan real.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

por fin estaremos juntos – dijo ella suavemente con sus ojos cerrados cuando se abalanzo contra ese rostro y lo beso, apenas posando su labios en los suyos pero una sensación cálida y reconfortante la rodeo, un luz intensa nació a su alrededor, un nombre se presento en su cabeza, el nombre de aquel hombre que la abrazaba y besaba –Ra...

¡Amanda! – un grito colérico la despertó de un solo golpe Karolhine estaba delante de ella – levántate haragana

mi señora – se levanto con deseos de algo...por que la había despertado en ese mismo momento, de pronto una fuerte bofetada estrello contra su rostro

aprende donde esta tu lugar plebeya estúpida, nunca se te ocurra volver a dirigirle la mirada a mi prometido¡me entiendes, solo debes verlo inclinándote ante él, me entiendes, si te descubro de nuevo te juro que te mandare azotar hasta que la piel de tu espalda caiga a jirones sobre el piso¡me entiendes!

si mi señora – dijo tratando de controlar su miedo y su coraje

ahora ve y hazme algo de desayunar, y no tardes sabes que odio esperar

Si señora – dijo inclinándose y en parte maldiciendo lo que ella era y no poder al menos decir una palabra.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

El sol, se encuentra en su más grande esplendor, iluminando la calle de Campania, que a esas horas, aproximadamente, medio día, está atestada de gente, sobre todo, de los sirvientes de los nobles, de aquel bello lugar, que daba al océano.

¡Colon¡Mira!.- la chica de cabellos azulados, le mostraba feliz, una verdura fresca su amor a la cocina y escoger como ese un vegetal perfecto en suma para la comida de una forma extraña la hacía feliz.- es perfecta.- le sonrió, la pequeña anciana le devolvió el gesto.

Sí, pequeña Amanda, llevémosla.- pagaron el alimento, y siguieron su camino, sin saber que estaban siendo observadas de cerca.

"Es la primera vez que sientes esto. ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?".- sin darle importancia a sus pensamientos, el joven, de cabellos oscuros, siguió a las mujeres, con sigilo. Esa mañana había despertado con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza, ver a Amanda, ese deseo lo arrojo a la calle y al caminar por entre las calles de lavado, los mercados y las plazas y después de todo la encontró, adornada su cara por una gentil sonrisa y una mejilla sonrosada, "extraño" pensó "solo una", quizá era alguna mancha de sol o algo así, pero ese trono rojizo sobre su piel le daba aun mas luz a su rostro... ¿Qué me pasa?

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

!Oh¡ Es un placer tenerlo de vuelta, joven Ricardo!- Karolhine, le mostró su mejor sonrisa, debía conquistar, a aquel adinerado muchacho.

Créame, que el placer es todo mío.- respondió con una sensual sonrisa, pero sin mirarla, sólo veía a su alrededor, buscando algo o a alguien.

¿Gusta algún refresco?- le preguntó, mientras se acomodaban, en los elegantes muebles.

Claro.- Ricardo sonrió complacido, mientras que un solo pensamiento, surcaba su cabeza.- "Por fin".

Karolhine, miró a su alrededor, luego hizo un movimiento con su mano. Una pequeña anciana, llegó a su lado.

Dígame, señora.- la anciana, hizo una pequeña referencia.

Ricardo, se molesto, por la llegada de la anciana, él esperaba a alguien más.

Quiero unos refrescos.- la mujer, de largos cabellos oscuros, le ordenó autoritaria.

Sí, mi señora.- volvió a reverenciarse, luego se retiró del lugar.

Ricardo, observó como la anciana, se retiró, y rogó a todos los dioses, para poder volver a ver a Amanda.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

¡Vamos Amanda¡Date prisa!- Colon, apuraba a la jovencita, quien tomaba los refrescos, con lentitud.

¡Ya voy!- tomó la bandeja, y salió apresurada hacia el comedor.

Amanda, caminaba con cuidado, pero eso no significa que caminara con rapidez, ya que sabía que a su señora, le gustaba la puntualidad.

Tuvo que contener el aliento, porque ahí, a unos pasos, está aquel joven, que la mantuvo en vela, por horas, sonriéndole, con aquella bella sonrisa, que le hacia temblar las piernas. Recordó todos sus años de servicio, que eran muchos, para evitar, que la bandeja cayera de sus manos.

¡Muchacha¡Date prisa!- al llamado de Karolhine, Amanda reacciono, pero sin dejar de observar con timidez, al joven que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

Muchas gracias.- le sonrió, Ricardo. Amanda, aunque sorprendida, se reverenció ante el muchacho.- señorita Karolhine, puedo pedirle un favor.- preguntó galante.

Claro.- respondió cortés, aunque miraba con enojo a su empleada, ya que acaparaba toda la atención del joven Ricardo.

Quisiera quedarme a comer. Si a usted no le molesta, claro.- por un breve instante, Ricardo miró a los ojos de Karolhine, provocando el sonrojo de está.

Será un placer, el que me acompañe, joven Ricardo.- ella le sonrió, pero Ricardo no vio el gesto, ya que volvió a concentrarse en Amanda.- ¡Amanda!- la llamó, para evitar el contacto visual, pero Ricardo continuo observando a la joven de cabellos azulados.- ¡Ve a preparar todo!- su voz sonó irritada.

Sí, señora.- Amanda, se reverenció ante los jóvenes, y se alejó del lugar.

Bien, como le decía...

Continuó hablando, pero Ricardo no le prestaba atención, ya que miraba como Amanda se alejaba del lugar.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Amanda, realmente está emocionada¿La razón, Ni ella misma lo sabe, pero se sentía feliz, de que aquel joven probara su comida, era lo único que podía darle, siendo plebeya.

¡Estás muy feliz, pequeña Amanda!- Colon, sonreía feliz, nunca había visto así a la joven, desde que llegó a esa casa.

Sí. Voy a preparar, algo exquisito.- sonreía, muy feliz, esperando para ver la cara, del joven Ricardo, cuando probara su comida.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Ricardo y Karolhine, están sentados en la mesa, esperando a que Amanda, llegara con la comida, de la cual, ya sentían el delicioso aroma.

Amanda, llegó al salón, el cual está construido de un bello mármol. Caminando, con paso seguro, y con una gran sonrisa en su bello rostro. Ricardo, al ver aquel gesto, sintió que el mundo dejaba de existir, y que con solo ver esa sonrisa, podía llegar a ser feliz.

Ambos, se miraron, sintiendo como el otro desnudaba su alma, con aquellos ojos, que los tenían hipnotizados. El mundo dejó de existir para ellos, sólo importaba, ver los ojos del otro.

¡AMANDA!.- al gritó molesto, de Karolhine, el contacto entre ellos, se rompió.- ¡Hasta cuando, piensas estar parada ahí¡Sirve de una vez!- usó una voz, que provocó el miedo en Amanda ante la pasada amenaza.

Sí, en seguida.- respondió temerosa, pero enseguida fue a servir al invitado.

Cuando llegó al lado de Ricardo, sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar. Ella le sonrió, provocando el sonrojo en él. Ricardo le sonrió, provocando la misma sensación en ella. Una vez más, el mundo dejó de existir, se olvido del miedo de su ama, de quien era ella, solo sintió un mundo propio donde solo estaban ellos.

¡POR FAVOR¡AMANDA, COMPORTATE!- Karolhine, ya estaba perdiendo la paciencia, al ver como su pretendiente, sólo le prestaba atención a su sirvienta, en vez de a ella, entendiendo al fin la situación.

Sí, señora.- la chica, se acercó con rapidez, hacia su señora. Le sirvió, pero igual que la noche anterior, Karolhine, arrojó el plato de comida, al reluciente suelo de mármol, al ver como Ricardo, no dejaba de ver a Amanda, con esa cara de tonto enamorado.

Eres una inútil.- Karolhine, se levantó de su asiento, dirigiéndose hacia el del joven, que veía atónito la escena. La mujer, de cabellos castaños, también arrojó el plato del joven Ricardo, quien se levantó entre sorprendido y enojado, por la actitud de la joven.

Karolhine, calma, por favor.- Ricardo trató de tranquilizar a la enojada muchacha.

¡Claro que no¡No me gusta que la servidumbre, mire de esa forma a mis invitados, sobre todo si se trata, de mi pretendiente!- exclamó, llena de ira.- ¡Ella no tiene la clase, para mirarlo a los ojos!- indicó a Amanda, como si se tratará de un simple animal.

Señora, yo...

¡NO HABLES¡No tienes derecho alguno!- se dirigió hacia la muchacha, con claras intenciones de golpearla, Amanda solo agacho el rostro y espero el golpe.

¡Calma!.- Ricardo interrumpió el camino de Karolhine, tomándola por los hombros ahora advirtió de donde provenía aquel rubor en la pequeña mujer.- ¡Por favor, tranquilízate!- la miró con unos ojos fríos, que del poco tiempo que lo conocía, no los había visto, menos escuchado, la voz llena de ira.- ¡No la toques!

¡No la defiendas!- trató de liberarse del agarre de Ricardo, mas, este no cedía.

No la toques.- arrastró cada palabra, provocando que la joven, se paralizara por el miedo.

Re... co... ge.- dijo entrecortadamente, sin dejar de mirar aquellos ojos, que le trasmitían terror, y con la mismo mirada le advirtió que su amenaza se cumpliría.

Amanda, comenzó a recoger todo con lágrimas en los ojos.

Ricardo, no soltaba el agarre que tenía sobre Karolhine, porque debía proteger a Amanda, cueste lo que cueste.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Amanda, está sola, sentada sobre una roca, bajo el cielo estrellado. Sus ojos, están nublados, quitándoles ese brillo característico de ellos un poco encorvada, si que la había azotado fuerte esta vez, y por alguna razón dolió más que cualquier otra ocasión.

¿Por qué lo dolía tanto que la trataran así? Después de todo, ella era una simple plebeya, además, debía de estar acostumbrada a los tratos de la señorita Karolhine, sin embargo, le dolió, porque aquel joven de bellos ojos, estaba ahí. El joven Ricardo, solo evocar su nombre la reconfortaba hacia que doliera un poco mejor su espalda, la llenaba, la saciaba de calor ese solo nombre.

"Y¿Qué es esto?".- se preguntó llevando su mano a su pecho.- "Este calor que siento cuando lo vi, y ahora que pienso en él". - la chica observo como los perros, se comían su comida.- por lo menos, ustedes pudieron disfrutarla.- suspiró con tristeza.

Apuesto lo que sea, a que sabia delicioso.- dijo una voz cálida, a su espalda.

¡Joven!.- Amanda se levantó presurosa, al ver al chico de los ojos azul grisáceo, a su espalda.- ¿se le ofrece algo?- le preguntó mientras que ella se reverenciaba.

Claro.- ella vio como los pies del joven, calzados en sandalias, que sólo los nobles podían llevar, se acercaban a ella. Luego sintió una mano en su mentón, obligándola a alzar la vista.- que dejes de inclinarte ante mí.- le sonrió con sinceridad, sin soltar el mentón de la chica.

No, joven, cómo podría.- Amanda respondió sumisa, así debía hacerlo, si no quería otra golpiza más. Pero, se sentía a gusto, con el joven, y más que él la sujetara así.

Fácil, no lo hagas.- él sonrió, admirado por la belleza de la joven, que tenía a unos centímetros de él.

Pero joven, yo...

Nada de peros, jovencita.- él acarició la mejilla de Amanda. Luego miró hacia los perros que comían felices, la comida de Amanda.- estoy seguro que tu comida estaba deliciosa.- él le volvió a sonreír.

Eso no fue lo que pensó la señora.- sus ojos volvieron a entristecerse, desviando la mirada de Ricardo, y con eso dejo de sentir aquel calor que le propinaba la caricia de él.

Bueno, no todos tienen buen gusto.- Amanda, nuevamente volvió a mirarlo, sorprendida¿Realmente, él la estaba reconfortando?- bella jovencita.- ante esto Amanda se sonrojo al máximo.- quisiera pedirle un favor.- Ricardo, llevo un mechón de pelo de Amanda, tras la oreja derecha de ella.

Para eso estoy, joven.- ella, estaba encerrada en aquella mirada azul, y deseaba, que ese contacto no se perdiera nunca.

¡Oh! Mi bella jovencita, es muy amable.- dijo a la vez que acariciaba la mejilla de la chica.- quiero que me prepare algo de comer.

¿Ahora?

No, mañana si es posible.

Como guste, joven.- Amanda iba a inclinar su cabeza, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo, en primera temerosa de que él pudiera ver alguna marca sobre su ropa y en segunda por lo que él acabada de pedirle esto no paso desapercibido por Ricardo.

Así me gusta, mi bella jovencita. Entonces, mañana es la cita.- él sonrió feliz, no podía creer, que él estuviera haciendo esto, pero es que ella lo tenía hechizado. Se inclinó, y besó la frente de Amanda, para luego irse del lugar.

Amanda, no daba crédito a lo que acababa de pasar, realmente aquel apuesto joven noble estuvo con ella, realmente él la beso. Se llevó su mano a su frente, aún podía sentir la calidez de los labios de él, en ella. Sí, todo aquello sucedió.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

"Esto es inaudito". - Karolhine, observada, desde la sombra, aquel encuentro.

El rostro de la mujer, está rebosante de ira. Además, tenía su orgullo herido, ella, la mujer más cotizada de Campania, había sido reemplazada, por una simple plebeya. Una sonrisa malévola, surco sus labios.

"Esto no se quedará así". - con aquella perversa sonrisa, se alejó del lugar.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

¿Puedes hacerlo?- le preguntó Karolhine a Colon.

Sí, señora, si puedo.- respondió dudosa y desconfiada, ya que nunca la señora, la visitaba a sus aposentos.

Pues, hazlo, que esperas.- le ordeno.

Pero señora...

¡HAZLO!- a su grito, la pequeña anciana, saltó. Karolhine, sonrió complacida.- si es que no quieres estar sufrir una suerte peor que la de ella, ahora mismo.- observó como Colon, se llenaba de terror y algo de coraje.- ¿Lo harás?

Claro.- dijo a regaña dientes, lo que le pedía era muy vil.

Colon, se acercó hacia su especie de ropero, ya que se trataba de un cajón solamente, de ahí extrajo un viejo libro. Karolhine, sonrió satisfecha, de haber comprado a una bruja. La pequeña anciana, se acercó a su ama, para luego buscar en el libro, hasta que dio con lo que buscaba.

Bien, hazlo.- le ordenó al notar, que la anciana, hallo lo que le había pedido.

Sí, señora.- la mujer, juntó sus dedos índices, mientras que comenzó a susurrar, algo inaudible e incomprensible, para Karolhine.

El cabello de Colon, se elevó a los aires, mientras que un aura azulina, la envolvía, esto podía haber causado terror en Karolhine, pero segada por la venganza, aquello le pareció, fantástico.

Luego de unos minutos, Colon, volvió a la normalidad.

¿Terminaste?- preguntó ansiosa, Karolhine.

Sí, señora.- respondió triste, Colon.

¡Bien¡Ahora aprenderá esa mujer, que a mí nada se me quita!- sonrió con maldad.- él no soportará tu comida, nunca, ni siquiera en tus otras vidas.- se dijo para sí, mientras que salía de la habitación de la anciana con una sonora y malévola carcajada.

Cierto pero tampoco la tuya, no por su sabor, si no por tu alma negra.- sonrió con tristeza, por causarle aquel dolor, a la pequeña Amanda.- en todas tus vidas.- la anciana tomó su libro, para volver a guardarlo.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Amanda, se había levantado temprano aquel día, para preparar los alimentos, que le daría al joven Ricardo. La chica, sonrió sonrojada, ante el recuerdo del beso.

¡Listo!.- miró los platos terminados. Juntó sus cejas, con preocupación.- ¿Por qué se verán así?- se preguntó al ver su comida, la cual tenía un aspecto extraño. La chica se alzó de hombros.- debe ser porque estoy ansiosa.- se dijo, sin darle importancia al asunto.

Amanda, guardó toda la comida, en un canasto, y espero a que llegara aquel joven de bellos ojos. No tuvo que esperar mucho, ya que el chico, hizo su aparición con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

La chica se acercó a él, con el canasto en sus manos.

Aquí tiene, joven.- ella le sonrió, mientras le alcanzaba el canasto.

Pero, mi bella jovencita. ¿Acaso, usted no me va acompañar?- le preguntó, esperanzado, a la que la respuesta fuese la contraria, y tomando el canasto.

¡Oh! Joven Ricardo, yo no podría... usted, y yo... – Amanda se sonrojó¿Cómo explicarle a un noble, que él y una plebeya, no pueden estar juntos?

Por esa tontería, no se preocupe.- sonrió al ver la sorpresa, reflejada en los bellos ojos de ella.- vamos, no se quedé ahí parada.- y tomándola de la mano, salieron de la residencia de Karolhine.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Son alrededor de la una de la tarde. Ricardo, encontró un apacible lugar, bajo la sombra de un árbol, donde se sentaron. El joven, miraba extasiado, los delicados, movimientos de Amanda, quien comenzaba a preparar la comida.

Un extraño olor, hizo que el joven mirara a la comida, sorprendiéndose, al notar que no tenía el mismo aspecto, que él ya conocía. Miró con extrañeza a Amanda, quien le sonreía feliz, él suspiró, con tal de ver aquella bella sonrisa, él haría todo, inclusive comer esa extraña comida. Viéndola tan atentamente vio algo extraño en al bella mujer, ella se movía con delicadeza cierto pero cuidaba que no pudiera ver su espalda, la miro atento y vio una pequeña mancha roja asomarse por entre su sencilla vestimenta

¿Pero que es esto? – se acerco a ella, ella se alejo un poco asustada- ¿pero mi bella jovencita que le ha pasado?

nada mi señor

como nada esto... – dijo tocando delicadamente su espalda, ella se estremeció por la suave la caricia en su cuerpo – es sangre no es así

solo los plebeyos sufrimos esto señor, nos acostumbramos

Karolhine, fue ella no es así

...- no dijo nada solo agacho la cabeza

No te preocupes, nada malo te pasara ya, te lo prometo, algo are para que ya no te suceda nada malo "si es preciso te llevare conmigo".

No se preocupe señor – dijo y le sonrió con dulzura- si tanto ha esperado para probar mis platillos, no espere mas, espero y sean de su agrado

Tomó un poco de unos de los platos, que Amanda le ofrecía, sin quitar aquella sonrisa de su rostro. Ricardo, acercó el alimento a sus labios.

Amanda, lo miraba esperanzada, y a la vez ansiosa, al ver a reacción del joven Ricardo, quien tenía el bocado, a unos centímetros de sus labios.

¡MIREN!.- al llamado de terror, de un habitante de Campania, Ricardo soltó el bocado, levantándose del lugar, seguido por Amanda.- ¡MIREN AL VESUVIO!

Todos los habitantes, de aquel apacible lugar, miraron horrorizados, como del monte Vesuvio, comenzaban a caer piedras, que para fortuna de la población, se trataba de piedras pómez, sin embargo, Ricardo, notó que esto no era normal.

Amanda, vamos.- la tomó de la mano, jalándola, pasando a través de la gente, que observaba, pasmada, el acontecimiento.

¿Qué pasa?- preguntó asustada. Pero no obtuvo respuesta, Ricardo, sólo caminaba.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Después de minutos, que a Ricardo le parecieron eternos, llegaron a un cerro, ya que el instinto del joven, le dijo, que ese era el mejor lugar para estar.

Joven Ricardo¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Amanda, mientras que lo miraba a los ojos.

No lo sé, pero esto no me gusta nada.- le respondió, pero él tenía la vista fija, en el Vesuvio, ya que sobre él había una nube negra, gigantesca, con la forma de un pino.

Tengo miedo.- la voz de la muchacha, sonó aterrada.

No te preocupes, mi bella jovencita.- le sonrió, para luego cobijarla en sus brazos. Aunque él tenía terror, en esos momentos, debía mostrar valentía, por ella, y, además, debía protegerla, con su vida, si fuese necesario.

Se mantuvieron abrazados, por largo tiempo, y si el terror, no fuese un sentimiento mutuo y fuerte, se hubiesen sentido a gusto así. Sólo duraron unos minutos, porque un estruendo, desde el volcán, les hizo separarse, y fijar la vista en el monte, observando, horrorizados, como lava hirviendo, salía de él.

Ricardo.- lo llamó suave, con miedo, aunque este se disipo, un poco, cuando el chico la volvió a abrazar.

No te preocupes, yo estoy aquí.- él colocó su cabeza, en el hombro de ella.

El miedo había desaparecido en él, sólo existía aquella muchacha, que temblaba en sus brazos. Comenzó a mecerla, intentando calmarla.

Amanda, sentía como la tranquilidad, comenzaba a llenarla, sólo porque aquel hombre, la sujetaba y la mecía, con suavidad, y con un cuidado único.

Siempre estaré contigo.- le dijo al oído, Ricardo.

Yo también lo estaré, siempre.- le contestó desde el pecho del chico.

Akane.- él la miró a los ojos, sin saltarla.

Ranma.- ella le respondió con una bella sonrisa.

Al fin.- dijeron al unísono.- juntos.

Ambos sonrieron, felices, sin importar lo que ocurría a su alrededor, sus rostros se fueron acercando, ansiosos, por poder disfrutar aquella caricia, por tanto tiempo anhelada.

Unos centímetros, nada más. Ricardo rozó sus labios, cuando sintió, que alguien lo jalaba con fuerza, alejándolo de Amanda.

¡Debemos irnos, Ricardo!- Gerardo, su padre, lo jalaba con fuerzas, lejos de la chica seguida por Karolhine.

¡AKANE!.- gritó con fuerzas, tratando de soltarse de los brazos de su padre.

¡RANMA!.- gritó con furia, la chica, quien trataba de llegar a él, pero la multitud, se lo impedía, ya que trataba de alejarse del lugar, por la venida de la lava hirviendo.

Se miraron, con tristeza e impotencia, de poder hacer nada, de verse una vez más, alejados... Mientras que la lava, seguía su recorrido, por la que antes fueron, las tranquilas calles de Campania, todo era tumulto y confusión, todo a su alrededor esa caos y muerte, la naturaleza les jugo una mala broma, una vez que se había encontrado con fuego y niebla los volvía a separar... pero nunca para siempre, ellos se volverían a encontrar...algún día.

_**Fin de maldición**_

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

_**Notas de autoras:**_

_Aquí no meto mi cuchara ella hizo la mayor parte del fic, donde metí yo mi mano, espero y se den cuenta mi estilo y el de Rakane son distintos, solo que esta vez ella quiso acomodar el fic a el mío pero su estilo persiste, en primer instancia el fic tenía a Ukyo como protagonista pero por mi culpa, por mi culpa…. ya me Salí yo lo modifique pues Ukyo ya tenía su papel preparado aquí pero bueno, aquí los dejo con la principal autora de este capitulo_

_**Notas de Rakane** : Aclaro, este interludio, está basado en la erupción del Vesuvio, el cual comenzó a la una de la tarde, y la erupción tal, con lava, fue en la noche, pero por el orden del fic, lo modifique. Bueno, eso con lo referente al tiempo._

_Quiero dedicar este interludio, a la que fue posible que este mismo existiera, a Mimi Chan, que dejó que participara en este gran interludio, me siento honrada por poder trabajar contigo amiga, GRACIAS, así que este interludio es para ti._

_bueno solo me queda despedirme, ojala y puedan leer el trabajo de rakane tambein es uan escritora fantatica, para prueva basta un boton, si alguien se topa con su fic de "cuando lo haces por ella" de Inuyasha/Ranma no puede dejar de leerlo_

_**por favor dejeme un review me encantaria saber si les ha gustado mi historia**_

_un saludo a **hitomi kansaki fanel **me llego tu correo gracias por tu comentario... aunque aun no veo tu review jeje_

_mimi chan_


	8. capitulo 4: Ángel

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_**"Meeting"**_

_**Por Mimi Chan**_

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

**_Algún día cuando el tiempo no sea tiempo y volvamos a encontrarnos…_**

**_Capitulo 4:_**

**_"Ángel"_**

**_España_**

Corrían los viejos años en la gran ciudad de España, la época del mayor esplendor de esa tierra, las nuevas especias llegaban del nuevo mundo, la música de los grandes autores se tocaba en los elegantes auditorios, la gente noble vivía una vida cómoda, por llamarla de alguna manera, la opulencia y la decencia regían como sus más sublimes e importantes reglas, que costaba enormemente caro romperlas.

En una iglesia, en los suburbios más elegantes, salía de sus puertas una bella dama de profundos ojos castaños y una larga melena negra, con una piel clara perfecta, junto a otra mujer mayor, muy parecida a ella, que era su madre. Platicaban tranquilamente acerca del sermón de ese día sin poner demasiada atención a su camino y fue así que pasó... la dama más joven chocó con alguien, tirando su rosario y Biblia de las manos; se agachó para poder recogerlos al mismo tiempo que aquella persona y fue entonces cuando levantó la vista para ofrecer una disculpa por su despiste. Pero no salieron palabras de su boca al enfrentarse con una mirada extraordinaria:

Lo siento mucho, señorita – dijo el galante caballero mirándola directamente a los ojos con una dulzura inusitada, incluso para él, aquellos ojos marrones lo inundaban de una extraña sensación.

Yo...- de pronto despertó de esa ensoñación – yo soy quien lo siente mucho no ponía atención a mi camino caballero.

Yo debí advertirla, lo siento, soy muy mal educado... mi nombre es...

Ágatha, es hora de irnos – dijo aquella mujer mayor, que no se había detenido y que subía ya a un lujoso carruaje – vamos, date prisa.

Lo siento debo irme – le dijo, y él le entrego su Biblia y su rosario rozando suavemente sus manos.

Espero poder verla de nuevo.

...- ella solo agachó el rostro y en voz muy baja dijo – igualmente caballero.

Siguió su camino subiendo con su madre al carruaje sin apartar la mirada de aquel galante caballero por la ventanilla del transporte. Esa mirada azul tan mística que se quedo clavada igualmente en ella.

¿Niña que es lo que te ocurre?- pregunto su madre en forma un tanto severa al verla mirar por la ventana con curiosidad.

Nada mami, no ocurre nada – encogió su mirada hacia su regazo y viendo su rosario atravesando entre sus manos blancas y recordando el contacto con las de ese extraño –"¿pero quien es él¿Quién es que me esta haciendo sentir esto?... si al menos supiera cual es su nombre... ¿cual será le nombre de ese hermoso ángel?

Su madre no veía con agrado la mirada de su hija. Ella no podía estar interesada en ningún barón, aun tenía una obligación para con ella y el amor no era su opción; no antes de que ella eligiera a quien debía aceptar ella. Y mucho menos a ese hombre que tenía toda la pinta de un vulgar gitano.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Ágatha llegó a casa con su mirada perdida, pensando y recordando al galante caballeo al cual no conocía siquiera, eso no paso desapercibido ante su hermana mayor:

¿Qué es lo que pasa contigo, hermanita? - le dijo su hermana Shophia al verla tan distante.

Sabes, hoy conocí a un caballero gallardo y hermoso, como poco he visto en mi vida. Tenía una mirada en la cual podría perderme.

Y como se llama tu príncipe.

No lo sé, no hubo tiempo para que me lo dijera, pero podía reconocerlo en cualquier lugar, era hermoso como un ángel – dijo presionando aun contra su pecho aquel crucifijo en su manos.

Si gustas puedo salir a investigar quien es tu hermoso ángel.

¿En verdad harías eso, Shophia? – dijo tomándola de los brazos emocionada.

Claro, hermanita, por una pequeña recompensa.

Lo que sea.

Mmmm tu vestido rojo, el que siempre me ha gustado.

Es tuyo, solo averígualo, solo averigua su nombre.

Muy bien, es un trato.

Así salió su hermana de su habitación. Esperaba muy ansiosa su regreso y saber por fin cual era el nombre de ese hombre. Pasó por alto la extraña actitud de su hermana ayudándola, nunca lo hacía, nunca le ayudaba en nada, pero no importaba. Nada importaba.

En cuestión de un par de horas su hermana regresó a su habitación y entró con sigilo, pues era ya un poco tarde y no quería que nadie escuchara esa conversación.

Shophia ¿lo encontraste? Dime que sí.

Si – dijo con una sonrisa triunfal - lo encontré, y tienes razón, es un hombre muy apuesto.

¿Cuál es su nombre?

Ommar Tonoosete, es un gitano, está de paso por el pueblo.

¡Que hermoso nombre!

Sí lo es – dijo emocionada extrañamente y sonriendo con cierta malicia – y me dio esto para ti.

¡Que dices!

Toma – le extendió un papel que sacó de su pequeño bolso. Ágatha lo tomó en su manos, temblando, y no podía ni abrirlo - que esperas - dijo un poco exasperada su hermana – ábrelo.

Si – dijo sin poner atención a su tono:

_Srita. Agatha Sened:_

_Su hermosa hermana me encontró . Platicó largo y tendido conmigo. Me ha platicado mucho sobre usted y deseo conocerla... déme una oportunidad por favor, mis intenciones son serias y autenticas, tengo una sensación dentro de mí desde que la vi que no puedo quitarme... por favor permítame hablar con usted... es muy importante_

_Suyo Ommar Tonoosete _

... - no dijo nada, solo llevó la nota a sus labios, la besó y aspiró profundamente del aroma que ese papel despedía. Shophia solo observaba con comicidad, pues para ella la actitud de su hermana era ridícula. Ágatha la volteó a ver y le preguntó con ansiedad – hablaron de mí, dime que pasó. como lo encontraste cuéntamelo todo

Muy bien...

FLASH BACK

Shophia caminaba por las calles más escondidas de la ciudad. Sabía de antemano que un hombre hermoso como lo describía su hermana no era tan común, y sospechaba que no tenía nada que ver con los caballeros de las prestigiadas familias del país, así que debía ser un hombre de un rango distinto, y por esos lugares empezó. Ella conocía donde podía encontrarlos, y por un momento se alegró incluso que su hermana hubiera puesto sus ojos en un hombre como aquellos. Lo vio entonces. Había un hombre en una banca de un parque, alejado de un carruaje de gitanos. Lo miró con malicia y se acerco a él. Se paró justo a un lado suyo pero el hombre parecía no mirarla siquiera. Lo observó: bien vestido, de un extraño pero elegante traje negro, con su cabello largo amarrado en una coleta, una piel clara quemada apenas por el sol y unos profundos y bellos ojos azules que miraban hacia el cielo, como desconectado de la realidad

"Pues no te equivocas Ágatha, es hermoso". Disculpe caballero – solo entonces la volteó a ver.

Dígame bella dama.

Le sonará extraño, pero el día de hoy usted ha conocido a una mujer de ojos castaños y cabello negro fuera de una iglesia.

Si – se levantó en el acto y tomó a Shophia por los hombros – ¿La conoce¿Conoce usted a Ágatha? Dígame cual es su apellido, donde puedo encontrarla.

Yo soy su hermana, Shophia Sened. Ágatha es mi hermana menor.

Es usted hermana de ese hermoso ángel.

Si, lo soy. Mi hermana me platicó un poco de usted el día de hoy y tenía curiosidad de conocer el nombre del hombre que fue tan galante con ella sin conocerla.

Señorita, es usted un enviado del cielo, espere, le daré algo para ella.

Shophia espero y volvió el hombre con una nota en las manos:

¿Podría usted darle esto?

Y podría decirme ¿qué es?

Una nota. Desearía poder ver a su hermana.

Con qué intención caballero.

Con las mejores, sé que quizá no me entienda pero necesito ver a su hermana.

Lo entiendo mejor de lo que cree. No se preocupe, esto llegara directamente a sus manos.

Gracias.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Vendrá aquí en la noche. Le dije que podría esperar en el viejo kiosco, detrás de la casa.

¿En verdad hermanita?

Claro, claro¿irás? – dijo con su sonrisa maliciosa.

Claro que iré.

Perfecto, llegará a la media noche. Yo que tu me arreglaba muy bien.

Si, lo haré enseguida.

Shophia salió de la habitación con su mirada fría y extraña, dejando a su hermana menor con una gran ilusión. Shophia entró a su habitación satisfecha:

"Por fin me la quitaré de encima, mocosa estúpida, no la soporto".

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Shophia nunca había querido a Ágatha. En su opinión Ágatha solo era un estorbo. Toda su vida había acaparado la atención de todos: de su padres, de los hombres y de las mujeres, por su belleza y su aparente bondad, mientras ella se iba marchitando, opacada por la imagen de su hermana delante de ella. Si Ágatha se largaba con ese gitano ella sería la única en su hogar, la única que recibiría las atenciones, no le volvería a quitar nada, ni el amor de sus padres, ni sus amigas, ni sus pretendientes. Shophia se sentía feliz, la estúpida de su hermana había elegido a un simple gitano para enamorarse. Que boba, teniendo el mundo a sus pies y elegía a un gitano cualquiera, apuesto, sin duda, ideal para una aventura, pero enamorarse, eso era estúpido.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

En su propia habitación Ágatha estaba escogiendo su mejor vestido, sentía una alegría enorme en el pecho que no podía controlar

"Lo veré de nuevo, lo veré de nuevo, me siento tan feliz, lo he extrañado tanto, tanto" - ni ella misma se explicaba lo que sentía, como podía estañar con tal vehemencia a un desconocido que hace solo horas conocía... un desconocido al que sentía adentro como si lo conociera desde hace mucho tiempo...

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

La noche finalmente llegó. Aquel caballero saltó por un alta barda rumbo a un kiosco dentro de aquella lujosa mansión... persiguiendo... siguiendo la esencia de un aroma desconocido pero completamente atrayente, una esencia que reconoció en cuánto vio a aquella mujer a las afueras de esa iglesia, una esencia que sabía no podría olvidar y que reconocería entre miles, una esencia conocida... y desconocida al mismo tiempo... la clase de esencia de la leche de una madre inconfundible por recuerdos pero desconocido por sensación, como el aroma de flores desconocidas para tu cuerpo pero conocidas por tu alma, ese era su aroma, un extraño aroma a cerezos de los cuales solo conocía su forma y su nombre pero no su olor, pero lo sabía, ese era el aroma que ella poseía, ningún otro, no lo conocía pero sabía que ese era y ahora estaba ahí, persiguiendo de nuevo ese aroma que lo hechizaba, que lo embrujaba, que lo transportaba a un estado de hechizo sorprendente donde solo estaba ella, donde solo estaba esa mujer de la cual solo conocía su nombre pero que no podía apartar de su mente como si... como si... como si la amara... y de pronto, entre la oscuridad de esa noche iluminada por millones de estrellas, apareció ella... caminando donde él. Estaba vestida completamente de blanco, caminando tímida y trémula entre los rosales del jardín, buscando con su mirada a alguien. Y lo encontró. Le clavó muy hondo su mirada color marrón y una sonrisa enorme iluminó su rostro. Él por dentro de pronto lo comprendió... esa mirada jamás la podría olvidar, y sin motivo aparente lo supo... era verdad, él podía sentir que la necesitaba a su lado, que quería rodearla con sus brazos para nunca soltarla, como si no la hubiera visto en años enteros y la hubiera estado esperando... comprendió en una sola mirada que por incomprensible que eso fuera él la amaba, sintió que amaba a esa mujer como a su propia vida... con pasos lentos y temerosos llegó al kiosco y llegó a su lado.

Buenas noches – la oyó decir con su dulce y delicada voz.

Buenas noches señorita – se acercó a ella y tomó una mano de ella entre las suyas y depositó un beso sobre ella – me alegra mucho que haya aceptado usted venir, sé que fue muy osado mi atrevimiento pero no sabía como...

No se preocupe – dijo en una sonrisa nerviosa – yo también deseaba verlo – corrigió pronto sus palabras - yo no agradecí su gentileza de hoy en la mañana, lamento mucho ese incidente.

No tiene por qué hacerlo, fue obra del destino y no de la casualidad nuestro encuentro.

Es usted muy gentil – con casi dolor soltó la mano del caballero, se sentó en el banco dentro del kiosco y le volvió a hablar - siéntese usted caballero por favor.

Si... – dijo sentándose a su lado.

Me considerará mal educada o simplemente curiosa, pero he venido movida por un fuerte deseo de que usted me diga aquello tan urgente por lo que pidió hablar conmigo.

Señorita...

Llámame Ágatha, ese es mi nombre.

Ágatha... – dijo en un susurro que llegó muy hondo en el corazón de la chica – tu puedes llamarme Ommar.

Lo haré.

Ágatha – dijo, y se aturdía un poco. A ella le gustaba un poco ese tono escarlata en las mejillas de ese gitano - no espero que me lo tome a broma, pero el día de hoy, desde que la conocí, no he podido sacarla de mis pensamientos... es quizá una locura, pero no he pensado en nada mas que no sea en usted.

Yo... – "¿cómo es posible?" – Ommar... yo... yo he sentido exactamente lo mismo – dijo haciéndolo voltear a verla en el acto – además de una extraña sensación.

La de habernos conocido antes.

Sí.

Yo siento lo mismo, es inexplicable, pero siento que ya la conozco... algo en usted casi me lo grita.

En ese momento se quedaron viendo muy fijamente a los ojos. Una sensación aun más poderosa nació entre los dos. Los ojos de ambos exploraban la candidez de los de la persona delante de ellos, en sus ojos vieron la sombra de algo... no supieron definir qué, solo algo que se reconocía desde el fondo de ellos mismo, algo que los hacía querer acercar sus rostros y lo hacía. Sus cuerpos se fueron reclamando el calor del otro, sus alientos pedían ser mezclados y confundirse uno con el otro, sus cuerpos pedían ser complemento del otro, ambos corazones comenzaron a latir con fuerza, con mucha fuerza, casi bramando a su oídos con la suficiente fuerza para ser escuchados por el otro, todo parecía pasar muy rápido, y todo parecía detenerse uno delante del otro, como encerrados en una burbuja cálida donde se sentían protegidos los dos... Sus labios solo a milímetros unos de otros...

Ágatha – se oyó un grito de lo lejos que la asustó - ¿Donde esta tu hermana? – oyó entonces la voz de su madre.

Fue al pozo, dijo que tenía sed. No debe tardar, no quería venir sola.

Muy bien, saquen agua y regresen a su habitación.

Sí, mami.

Es mi hermana – le dijo separándose un poco de él, con dolor por no cumplir con el mandato de su piel – debo irme, mami se molestará si me descubre.

Entiendo – dijo, y la tomó de una mano, ayudando a levantarla – gracias por venir.

Lo mismo digo – dijo con una tierna sonrisa tímida que la hizo agachar el rostro.

La chica salía del kiosco.

Ágatha...

Sí...

¿Puedo venir mañana en la noche?

Me encantaría.

Estaré aquí a la misma hora.

Aquí estaré yo también.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

La noche y el día siguientes pasaron tan lentamente para Ágatha. Pasó en todo ese día en un ensueño precioso al sentir de nuevo a esa persona a su lado, al recordar el aroma místico de su cuerpo, el dulce hálito de su aliento sobre sus labios, el terrible deseo de verlo, abrazarlo y besarlo la inundaba. Solo de recordar su nombre Ommar, Ommar Tonoosete... no veía la hora en que el sol se ocultara en el horizonte y llegara la noche, la bendita noche que la socorría en su negra oscuridad, que le regalaban la oportunidad de salir a hurtadillas a ver los ojos de su amado, esos ojos que la envolvían y la trasportaban a un mundo desconocido donde todo lo que tenía significado era él, solo él, perderse en la inmensidad de su mirada azul y saciar la sed de sus labios que habían ansiado tanto ese beso interrumpido, no lograba descifrar por qué, pero sabía por dentro que ese sentimiento no era malo, no era el deseo que el diablo encarnaba en la piel de las mujeres, no. No podía ser eso. Se sentía muy diferente, el corazón le saltaba de gozo solo de pensar en él y no había la sucia tela de la libido en sus ojos. No, no podía ser ese sentimiento. La única manera en que podía denominarlo era amor, un amor completamente inexplicable, pues solo lo conocía hace horas, pero por dentro lo sentía, era amor, un amor que respondía como si toda su vida lo hubiera estado esperando, como si toda su vida lo hubiera amado aun sin haberlo conocido siquiera. No lo comprendía, y no quería hacerlo, por primera vez en su vida quería solo sentir, solo dejarse llevar por ese sentimiento abrasador e incandescente que la recorría de pies a cabeza... sin importar las consecuencias.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Mas a su alrededor el destino se ponía en contra de ella. En medio de su felicidad no se dio cuenta de lo que a su alrededor sucedía.

Esa mañana su madre la llamó a su recámara. Entró con sigilo, pues su madre era una mujer a la que no le gustaba el ruido, ni la mala disciplina, es mas, se jactaba del gran amor de sus hijas, que en todo momento la llamaban mami, cuando en el fondo lo que le tenían era hasta miedo. De niñas las había tratado muy mal, había sido muy dura con ellas, y les había impuesto que una orden que ella daba se cumplía sin contemplaciones, mas esa mañana a Ágatha todo le podía importar muy poco, se sentía diferente, protegida, capaz de enfrentar todo, solo era cuestión de que él viniera a su casa y hablara con su padre y madre y ella sería suya para siempre, sin conocerse siquiera, pero sabía que él era la persona que ella había estado esperando. Esa mañana ella entró y su madre estaba ahí sentada, en una pequeña mesa, en medio de su gran habitación, con un cofrecillo en el regazo.

Dígame que desea, mami – dijo haciendo una reverencia ante su madre, cual si fuera una reina y una princesa.

Ágatha ¿cuantos años tienes? – dijo completamente curiosa, como si no lo supiera en realidad.

... - "¿cuantos años tengo¿A que viene eso?" Vio la mirada impaciente de su madre y supo que no quería hacerla enfadar– 16, mami.

Sabes muy bien que ya tienes edad suficiente para casarte ¿verdad?

Si, mami – dijo con una linda sonrisa "casarme... quizá ya ha venido y yo no me he enterado".

Lord Maurice de Lancre (por alguna cuestión me parece un apellido hermoso) ha pedido tu mano en matrimonio, y hemos aceptado.

¿Qué? – dijo sin realmente entender.

Lo que oíste. El Lord ha pedido tu mano para desposarte el mes que entra. Te vio desde que eras pequeña y siempre acarició la idea de casarse contigo, a pesar de que es un hombre con cierta edad. Sé que será un matrimonio muy beneficioso para ti.

Un hombre con cierta edad – dijo trémula y con cierto tono irónico - pero si podría ser mi padre.

¿Estas discutiendo conmigo? – dijo molesta al oír el tono de burla de su hija, y de que la menor de sus hijas la contradijera – Lord debería casarse con tu hermana Shophia, pero ha decidido que no es de su agrado. Tú, sin embargo, a pesar de ser la más pequeña de mis hijas, y por ello tener una responsabilidad conmigo cuando tu padre muera, sí eres de su agrado, y tu hermana tomará tu lugar y tú el suyo.

Mami, por favor...no deseo casarme con ese hombre.

Sabes muy bien que las tradiciones en mi familia se respetan. Todas mis hermanas y yo fuimos comprometidas, ten muy en cuenta que tú eres una baronesa, casarte con un Lord es lo más correcto, no puedes renunciar a las reglas que tu clase impone, y sabes muy bien el terrible pecado que cometes contrariándome.

Mami, por favor no me obligue.

No estoy obligando, te estoy dando una orden y sabes muy bien que mis órdenes no se discuten, - levantó el cofre, abriéndolo. Dentro había monedas de oro – esta es tu dote, hoy por la tarde será la toma de compromiso, así que quiero que luzcas radiante y no se discuta más.

Mami... - quiso decir algo más.

¡Basta! – dijo, y se acercó a ella abofeteándola con fuerza - nunca ninguna hija mía me ha contrariando, no pretendas ser la primera. Ve a tu habitación y arréglate. No saldrás de ahí hasta que yo lo ordene, me entendiste.

Si mami – dijo acariciado su mejilla y dejando correr lagrimas de los ojos.

Y no se te ocurra seguir llorando, pues se hincharan tus ojos y esta tarde tienes que estar impecable.

Ágatha salió de la habitación rumbo a la suya, desconsolada. No podía ser posible, justo en el momento en el que ella descubría la felicidad, su madre le hacía esto, era tan injusto¿Por qué ella¿Por qué?

Detrás de la puerta donde ella había estado con su madre estaba su hermana, con los puños fuertemente cerrados y furiosa. Ella ya sabía de su compromiso con el Lord, y estaba contenta por ello, ella sabía que no era mas que cuestión de tiempo la muerte de ese lord, y que ella obtendría su riqueza y su apellido. Amantes podría buscarlos donde ella quisiera, nunca había estado de verdad interesada en el amor y ahora hasta eso su hermana le estaba arrebatando ¡No¡No! No era posible. Esa estúpida, le estaba quitando todo lo que por derecho le pertenecía, ella no quería pasar su juventud atada a un estúpido compromiso a su madre, la odiaba, con todas sus fuerzas odiaba a su madre. Aun por todo el cuerpo le dolían los golpes que ella, con ese pesado abanico, le daba, y los hilos gruesos en esos pesados carretes y las pinchaduras con agujas que les daba a ella y su hermana en las clases de costura, las cortaduras que a veces no sabía si hacía a propósito en la cocina. No. No. Ella no podía seguir con una vida igual, solo deseaba ese matrimonio para salir del yugo de su madre. No, Ágatha no podía huir con su salida, no podía. ¡Maldita¡Maldita Ágatha ¿por qué ella¿Por que siempre ella? Lagrimas empezaba a surcar los ojos de Shophia. Su última oportunidad se le iba de las manos. No, ella no le quitaría una sola cosa más. Si ella desapareciera, si ella se equivocara una sola vez, todo mundo se daría cuenta de que ella no era la niña perfecta que se merecía todo, no lo era ¡el gitano! Si, el gitano era su salida, ella podía cometer un error con el gitano. Se secó la cara con fuerza y entró a la habitación de su hermana y la descubrió llorando en su cama.

Ágatha – dijo aparentando dolor – ¿qué pasa hermanita?

Shophia, mi madre, nuestra madre, me ha comprometido.

¿Qué?

Si, ella le dará mi mano a Lord Maurice.

Pensé que ese hombre quería casarse conmigo.

Lo iba a hacer, no sé por que cambio de parecer, tú eres tan hermosa¿por qué tenía que elegirme a mí¿Por que ahora?

Ahora – dijo aparentando ignorancia pero sabiendo que la había encontrado a su príncipe encantado.

Shophia, Ommar es maravilloso, yo lo amo, pero jamás podré estar con él, si mami me ha comprometido.

¿Lo amas en verdad?

Sí.

Vete con él – dijo con decisión en su mirada y boca.

¿Qué? – dijo confundida, parando en seco de llorar.

Huye con él, vete - dijo tomándola de las manos y con toda convicción en sus palabras - él es un errante, si se pierden jamás podrán encontrarlos.

Shophia... - dijo asombrada por las palabras de su hermana.

Huye con él, no permitas que se te escape.

Pero...

Yo me casaré con el Lord, así nuestra familia no será ridiculizada, y tú no estarás aquí para esas entupidas burlas en la sociedad, incluso puede que mami te dé por muerta.

Huir... - dijo agachando el rostro con una expresión indescifrable.

Si, si dices que lo amas como dices, no te importara huir con él.

Eso molestaría mucho a mami.

Te preocupas por ella - dijo fría - pero ella no se preocupa por ti, no merece tu consideración.

Yo...

El lord vendrá hoy por tu mano, y dejara su dote aquí, quizá si huyes con ella podrías ser muy feliz con tu gitano, no pasarían ninguna pena si te preocupa eso.

No, no es eso solo que...- dijo casi en su susurro.

Píenselo hermanita, no tienes mucho tiempo.

Shophia salió de la habitación, dejando llena de dudas a Agatha. Ella no dudaba que lo amaba y que lo seguiría a donde quiera que fuera¿pero él la querría tanto como para llevársela con él y hacerla su esposa a hurtadillas¿En verdad lo haría?

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Y así esa tarde el Lord fue a la casa, pidió la mano de una fría Ágatha que esperó encontrar brincando de alegría, y en lugar de ello había encontrado a una mujer pálida y gélida, que lo miraba con temor y que a distancia se sentía su desprecio. Ágatha veía a ese hombre como un verdugo que venía a aprisionarla en una jaula de oro, donde nunca encontraría amor, donde estaría lejos de Ommar, donde todo le haría falta, donde su dinero y su apellido no valían nada. Solo quería morir cuando ese hombre anciano y ciego buscó sus labios y le robó un beso, sintiendo su aliento asqueroso que sabía a comida podrida y tabaco viejo, casi le dio nauseas sentir ese hombre que la miraba como ningún lord lo haría... con lujuria. Eso la ayudo a tomar su decisión

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

La noche llegó con velocidad después de esa horrible tarde. Desde las 11 de la noche Ágatha había estado en aquel kiosco esperando, cuando lo vio llegar saltando una barda y la vio ahí, sin siquiera acercarse, sintió una aura de tristeza a su alrededor, ella estaba triste, mas que triste, estaba desesperada y él enseguida lo sintió.

Ágatha – dijo sintiendo un peso en el pecho al verla ahí.

Ommar – lo vio y empezó a sollozar con fuerza, y se dejó caer en la banca dentro del kiosco sin más fuerzas.

Por Dios – él se acercó a ella y la vio así como estaba, con los ojos hinchados y exhausta – ¿pero que te ha pasado pequeña?

Ommar, mi madre, mi madre.

Calma, explícame ¿qué le paso a ella?

Nada, es que ella... me ha comprometido – dijo empezando a llorar.

¿Qué? – dijo confundido.

Me han comprometido con un lord, me lo ha dicho apenas hoy, y me desposaré con él dentro de un mes.

A Ommar se le vino el mundo encima, sintió como si le hubieran tomado el corazón y lo hubieran estrujado en su pecho. La sola idea de que esa mujer, en sus brazos ahora, ya no era suya, lo había golpeado como agujas en todo el cuerpo.

Pero... ¿Cómo...?

Se supone que la prometida para él era mi hermana Shophia, pero mi madre dice que él tomó la decisión, que cambió de opinión, que me eligió a mí como su esposa. Ommar, estoy desesperada, ese hombre es horrible, asqueroso, me besó hoy y fue repugnante, solo de pensar que deba pasar mi vida con ese hombre me da horror - lo miró con intensidad entonces - solo de pensar pasar mi vida sin ti no lo soporto.

Ágatha – dijo, y la presionó fuerte contra su pecho – no te preocupes, no permitiré que nada te pase, nunca nadie me podrá separar de ti, pero no sé qué hacer.

Ommar, estoy asustada, no quiero casarme con ese hombre, no puedo, no debo.

Ágatha... – dijo, y la levantó en su brazos – cásate conmigo.

¿Qué?

¿Me amas? – dijo con toda el alma, esperando una respuesta.

Si – dijo segura.

Entonces cásate conmigo, así no podrán obligarte a nada.

Pero mi madre nunca me permitirá estar contigo... yo soy una baronesa y tu...

Lo sé, solo soy un gitano, pero yo puedo ofrecerte mi vida y mi alma, si tu tienes miedo o no es suficiente.

No – lo tomó con fuerza por el cuello y se soltó de nuevo a llorar – tú eres lo único que quiero, mi único tesoro, todo lo que necesito, contigo no necesito nada, por favor no me dejes.

Nunca Ágatha, nunca lo haría, yo te necesito a mi lado.

Oh Ommar – lo abrazó de nuevo, esbozando una sonrisa calmada por fin al ser correspondida y rescatada. Entonces lo llenó de besos en el rostro, cuello, nariz, ojos, todo su rostro, y lo volteó a ver y no pudo sino esbozar una tranquila sonrisa al ver su rostro –jaja, jaja.

Ahora que ya estás aliviada ¿me podrías decir que te causa tanta gracia?

Deberías ver tu rostro – dijo, y le sonrió – lo siento, con mi colorete te deje toda la cara sucia.

No importa mi amor.

Amor...

Si, tú eres mi amor, mi único amor Ágatha¿por qué lo dudas?

No lo dudo, solo que se escuchó bello en tu boca – dijo rozando suavemente con los dedos sus labios - Ágatha – dijo casi en un susurro estremeciéndose por esa caricia.

Ommar...

De nuevo esa necesidad nació en el pecho, y esta vez no la haría esperar, esta vez no la detendrían. Sus labios se fueron acercando suavemente, con delicadeza. El roce casi espontáneo de sus labios los hizo brincar un poco, pero no se detuvieron, cerraron sus labios con delicadeza, con ternura, con amor, para ella era el primer beso que un hombre le había dado, educada como una princesa, ningún hombre nunca la había tocado. Para él no fue el primero, a pesar de su corta edad, solo 18 años, ya había tenido mujeres en su brazos muchas veces, ahogándose en caricias más carnales que esa, tocando y abusando a veces, pero con ella nunca lo haría, nunca la tocaría con deseo solamente, nunca, a ella nunca, simplemente por que no podría. Por que un beso como ese le era suficiente. Por que un beso con ese lo ahogaba en un mar de sensaciones inexplicables y abrasadoras que le eran suficientes, con un beso la sentía tan suya y se sentía tan de ella, que sabía que no necesitaba nada más. Sus labios sabían a miel y sal por sus lagrimas, pero no importaba, era un sabor delicioso, un aroma virgen, uno que sabía que no sentiría con nadie mas que con ella, y solo eso quería sentir en su pecho y en su piel para siempre. Ella sentía como si ese beso la ahogara, aunque solo era un roce amoroso, sentía por dentro que todo se incendiaba, nunca había sabido lo que se sentía, solo Shophia le contaba de esa cosas pero cualquier cosa que le hubiera dicho se quedaba tan lejana a lo que sentía, sentía su alma llena de felicidad, como si estuviera llenando con es beso un espacio vacío en su interior que ni ella sabía que existía.

Lentamente se fueron separando, tranquilos, el temor en su alma desapareció, dando cabida a ese amor tan intenso y tan puro.

Jaja, jaja - dijo riendo alegre, y él la abrazó con cariño – tu rostro – sacó un pañuelo, y empezó a limpiar su rostro, dejando el pañuelo lleno de maquillaje y lagrimas – listo.

Mañana vendré a ver a tus padres y pediré tu mano, ya veré como hago para convencerlos, te lo prometo. No haremos nada que no debamos hacer, te juro que esto saldrá bien como sea, pero saldrá bien.

Si me caso con otro hombre perderé mi dote, lo sabes.

No me importa tu dote, me importas tu, nada más.

Ommar – dijo y sonrió un poco – está bien, será como tú quieras, siempre que permanezcamos juntos.

Toma... - tomó un mechón de su pelo y con una pequeña navaja lo cortó y se lo dio.

Pero ¿que haces?

Esto es todo lo que necesitamos de dote, mi amor.

Está bien – tomó la navaja sin cuidado y se cortó un dedo, se limpió en el pañuelo y luego tomó un mechón de su pelo y también lo cortó. Unió los dos mechones y le dijo – bueno, es un pacto, tu y yo, sin importar que pase, estaremos juntos, esto es nuestro lazo de compromiso. La tomó con cuidado y la volvió a besar.

A lo lejos, desde una ventana, Shophia miraba de nuevo con furia. De nuevo lo hacía, de nuevo quería ser la perfecta que podía arreglar todo a su preferencia. Ella sabía que contra mami no había quien la hiciera cambiar, y ella no le dijo siquiera que escaparan, ella nunca se pondría en contra de mami. Después de todo, de alguna manera tendría que sacar a Ágatha de su camino, de alguna manera... quien sabe, quizá esos besos tan apasionados de los que su hermana disfrutaba también fueran para ella. Al verlos no pudo si no saborearse, cuan dulce fueran los labios de ese gitano, incluso él era mucho para esa boba, si lograba sacarla de su camino, lo tendría también a él, solo era cuestión de que todo funcionara como ella quería. Ese pañuelo en sus manos y su lazo le daban un macabra idea.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Así, la mañana siguiente Ágatha esperaba una tormenta, una fuerte tormenta que vendría a alborotar su vida por completo. Mas la tormenta llegó de una forma diferente a la que esperaba.

Muy temprano en al puerta tres oficiales y un clérigo llegaron y entraron al recibidor.

¿Que se le ofrece padre? – lo recibió la señora Sened.

Venimos por Ágatha Sened.

pero ¿por que...? – los militares y el sacerdote entraron y la vieron a media escalera, bajando, y la llamaron – Ágatha Sened, estás acusada de brujería. Por la orden de la madre iglesia debes venir por nosotros.

¿Pero de que hablan?

No hay manera de negarlo. A nuestra puerta ha llegado esto - sacó un pequeño saco y lo vació en la mesa del recibidor, de donde salieron el pañuelo con sangre y pintura además de los mechones de pelo de ambos, sucios de tierra – ha llegado una carta a nuestro santo recinto anunciándonos su crimen, dice que usted ha hechizado a un gitano que la visita por las noches saciando su maldad y su cuerpo con embrujos y hechicería.

es mentira – dijo asustada.

Tráiganla – dijo el sacerdote. Y los guardias la tomaron por los brazos y la llevaron a la calle – suéltenme, suéltenme.

La llevaron jalando hasta la corte de la santa inquisición. Mientras, en la casa de Ágatha, su familia estaba en confusión total. Su hermana y madre encerradas en sus habitaciones rezando, o al menos su madre lo hacía, y su padre y prometido no sabían qué hacer. Fue entonces cuando a la puerta llegó un galante caballero.

Muy buenas tardes, señor Sened.

Lo siento caballero, pero ahora no tengo modo de atenderlo.

Por favor escúcheme, Ágatha debe haberle hablado de mí.

Ágatha – dijo alterado – ¿qué tiene que ver usted con mi hija?

La he estado pretendiendo los últimos días y...

¿Usted es el maldito que ha condenado a mi hija? – lo tomó por la solapa con fuerza ante un Ommar sorprendido – largo de mi casa, aléjese de mi hija si no quiere que lo mate en este mismo momento¿me oye? Largo.

Pero...

Largo – lo tomo su prometido con esfuerzo y lo saco a empujones.

Pero...

Largo de aquí, maldito canalla – dijo, le apuntó con un arma y disparó, pero su falta de visión lo hizo errar.

No tuvo mas opción que irse de ahí, mas en al calle ya el rumor corría como pólvora y no tardó en enterarse y fue de inmediato a la corte de la santa inquisición a abogar por ella.

Escúcheme por favor, es mentira, ella y yo estamos enamorados, pero no fue ninguna clase de hechizo.

Ni usted lo sabe, pero las cosas son así, ella tenía cabello y sangre y solo Dios sabe que hizo con ellos, las brujas son seres terribles.

Mentira, ella tenía mi cabello, cierto, pero yo se lo di anoche, yo la conocí antes, ella tiene mi cabello desde solo anoche, es mentira lo del embrujo.

No la defienda, usted no puede hacerlo, está hechizado.

Por favor escúcheme – él empezaba a desesperar mas de lo debido y ponerse violento – ella no me hizo nada, yo la amo, en verdad la amo.

Séquenlo de aquí – ordenó, y guardias se acercaron – ahora sáquenlo y no lo dejen entrar de nuevo.

No – forcejeó en cuánto se supo detenido – no la lastime – grito con fuerza ahora – Ágatha... Ágatha...

Lo sacaron también de ahí, y volvía solo con el mismo resultado durante todo un mes. En todo un mes, que fue un infierno en vida para Ágatha. La torturaron y lastimaron hasta el cansancio, para hacerla confesar un crimen que ella no había cometido. Lo único que pudieron sacar de su boca era que ellos desde el momento que se había visto la primera vez, se amaron, y que ella tenía su pelo, pero nunca que era una bruja. Cansados de su resistencia a los castigos, la condenaron y todo mundo lo interpreto como una verdad pura: Ágatha Sened era una bruja.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Así, una tarde en que la lluvia amenazaba, en medio pueblo se preparaba una hoguera. Preparan el castigo para la bruja. Los clérigos y los guardias custodiaban la hoguera. Los recaudadores del malleus maleficarum tomaban notas como si se tratara de algo normal y corriente, como la muerte de una mujer inocente fuera algo de todos los días. Entonces trajeron a Ágatha Sened atada de pies y manos y en un estado deplorable, herida por todo el cuerpo, sucia y casi muerta. Caminaba solo por que tenía que hacerlo, por que estaba ya convencida de que esa que veía delante era ya su única salida. El castigo de las brujas, ser quemada viva.

La arrastraron hasta la hoguera apagada y la ataron a un asta. Entonces, para ella todo acabó, de ahí ya no podaría salir, ya nadie la podía rescatar.

Ágatha Sened - la llamó un clérigo a su derecha. Ella levantó el rostro solo por inercia – has sido encontrada culpable, arrepiente y ayuda a tu alma a subir al cielo.

NO – dijo en voz alta, y el cuchicheo empezó. Si esas debían ser sus ultimas palabras diría solo la verdad – no me declaro culpable de amar a Ommar Tonoosete y que me ame. Dios sabe que es un cariño limpio y verdadero, él y solo él me juzgará por ello por eso... que así sea.

El clérigo se alejó de ella mientras el verdugo se acercó con una antorcha y prendió el fuego. Ella cerró los ojos en señal de sumisión. Entre el público también se encontraba Ommar, quien también se encontraba demacrado y sucio. Durante todos esos días el infierno no solo lo vivió ella, si no también él, al verse sin ella, al pensar en su sufrimiento. Él sabía muy bien como eran tratadas la brujas antes de ser quemadas, y eso lo mataba por dentro. Durante todos esos días abogó por ella sin que una sola de sus palabras fuera escuchada... y la veía ahora ahí, a punto de morir de la manera más horrible, todos los recuerdos de sus pocos instantes juntos, sus sonrisas, su mirada, lo bombardearon uno tras otro ¡La perdería¡No, no podía perderla! Antes de perderla para siempre... prefería perder la vida. No lo pensó mas, a empujones se abrió paso entre los espectadores lujuriosos de dolor viendo la hoguera. Ella abrió los ojos y lo vio caminando hacia ella. Una lágrima resbalo por su rostro dejando un camino rojo, pues el calor del fuego la hizo tan caliente como ácido.

Te amo – dijo ella por ultimo.

No... – gritó él. Corrió con mas fuerza y brincó entre las llamas hasta alcanzarla. Ante la mirada atónita de los presentes y ella, cuando llegó a su lado la cubrió con su cuerpo, la ropa de él empezó a quemarse, pero él ya no sentía nada.

¿Que haces? – dijo ella horrorizada - vete.

No – dijo decidido, y la miró con profundidad - prefiero morir que perderte, te amo...- la abrazó y la besó – y nunca dejaré de hacerlo, nunca.

Ni yo tampoco – dijo, y entonces ese nombre que había sentido atrapado en sus labios desde que lo conoció salió- Ranma.

Akane – dijo mencionando su nombre, de algún modo lo supo, su nombre real.

Un último beso selló el pacto de amor eterno mientras el fuego consumía a la pareja... los presentes miraban con horror y morbo la escena, y dos gritos se oyeron de entre las llamas cuando los dos debían estar muertos ya asustando a todos.

Ranma...

Akane...

De pronto cada uno de los presentes sintieron una presión extraña en el pecho, como sabiendo que lo que acababan de hacer era algo muy malo. La que más fuerte sintió esa presión fue Shophia, que dijo de pronto llorando:

Yo fui – dijo y su familia la volteo a ver.

¿Que dijiste? – la tomó su madre por los brazos.

Que yo fui – dijo, y la encaró – ella me obligó, ella me quitó todo lo que yo quería, me quitó mi vida, me robó todo lo que yo quería, incluso ese hombre, ese hombre era para mí, ella no tenía que llevárselo consigo.

Shophia ¿qué has hecho?

Yo fui, yo la maté, yo la maté...

Las cenizas en la hoguera brincaban mortalmente, dejando en el piso de esa plaza una marca de amor y muerte eterna... la semana siguiente una nueva hoguera se preparó, la de Shophia Sened, condenada por estar endemoniada y sin cura.

Fin de ángel

Viernes 30 de Enero de 2004 12:26 am

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

_Nota de la autora:_

_solo una cosa he de agregar ante todo este revoltijo que acabas de leer. esta es una especie de mezcla que la verdad ni yo advertí en un principio de Romeo y Julieta, la cenicienta, y "como agua para chocolate", no se porque me salio así, no fue intencional solo al releer el fic me encontré con ese detalle :)_

_Bueno, no hay mucho que decir aquí, si no mas que esta es una de las partes que más me gustó del fic, desde que tengo memoria esta parte de la historia me intriga muchísimo, la concepción de la magia que es una cosa muy especial para mí, de una forma tan terrorífica, las torturas, es decir, la maldad para erradicar la maldad siempre ha sido increíble este concepto para mi._

_Bueno aquí solo hay una nota aclaratoria, espero que esté mucho mas claro de lo que fueron los dos primeros, que por fuerza de antigüedad tuve que hacerlos un tanto confusitos. Este ya no es tan antiguo pero bueno, si alguna duda tienen, solo tienen que preguntar. Yo contestare a lo que me pegunten con mucho gusto._

_**Malleus maleficarum**: este era el registro que ese llevaban sobre las condenas y las clasificaciones de brujas (prometo que abundare un poco cuando lo publique finalmente)_

_**antes de irte me dejas un review sip... gracias**_

_Mimi Chan_


	9. interludio:Titanic

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_**"Meeting"**_

_**Por Mimi Chan**_

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

_**Algún día cuando el tiempo no sea tiempo y volvamos a encontrarnos…**_

_**Interludio:**_

_**Mar atlántico**_

En algún lugar en el atlántico norte, una hermosa música se podía oír de un gran barco, el barco más grande y majestuoso que hubiera surcado cualquier mar. Adentro se oía la fiesta a todo su esplendor: el choque de las copas de vino, el cadencioso andar entre los elegantes pasillos, el sonido de las parejas bailando en la gran sala, el tic tac del reloj marcando las 11:45 de la noche. Solo faltaban 15 minutos para que la media noche llegara...

En esa sala había una hermosa joven de cabello largo y tonos azulados platicando con las damas de sociedad de lo mas aburrida, las dichas damas hacían la comidilla de los últimos chismes de su "honorable" esfera lo que le parecía de lo más insoportable...

...de otro lado del salón había inelegante caballero de un traje negro tomando una copa de brandy solo mirando el reloj detrás de la ventanilla de la entrada principal, como esperando que con los minutos algo pasara, que algo ocurriera, algo emocionante, estaba arto de ese viaje tan largo y tan pomposo, solo ansiaba llegar a América y ver a su familia, hacia meses que nos los veía y los extrañaba mucho...

... En el salón empezaron a sonar los compases del concierto de Aranjuez ambas miradas se enfrentaron a las de la orquesta... Los mismos compases sencillos y melodiosos, por no llamarlos hasta cierto punto sensuales, de la música, los llevaron a cruzar sus miradas, entonces todo empezó...

... Aquella mirada profunda y penetrante de esos hermosos ojos azules la envolvió, había algo en su mirada completamente enajenante, comenzó a caminar a su lado... él miro profundamente a esa chica, su mirada lo deslumbró, esa mirada sobre esos ojos marrones superaban en demasía lo completamente bella que de por sí esa mujer era, comenzó a caminar... en pocos segundo estaban ya uno delante del otro. Sin previo aviso, él la tomó de la cintura y se dejaron guiar por lo compases de la música... no era apropiado, solo la gente vulgar bailaba tan junta, pero ese contacto no lo querían romper por nada del mundo. Las manos de él acariciando su espalda por el escote de su dorso, apenas un poco debajo de su cuello, pero dándole una sensación completamente voluptuosa, un deseo secreto de que no solo su espalda pudiera tocar... él sintió el contacto con la suave y tersa piel estremecerse con aquella sencilla caricia, había tocado muchas mujeres antes, pero esa sola caricia podía ser la mas erótica y sensual que él haya dado y sentido en su vida. El tocar su piel desató una descarga extraña a través de su cuerpo, con el deseo de no tocar solo su espalda, además, el sensual roce del cabello de esa mujer cayendo por cascadas por su espalda, llenándolo de un calor extraño y traspasador que llegaba a todo su cuerpo, y que lo quemaba en ese momento... ella sentía un calor asfixiante recorrer desde el punto en su espalda que él podía tocar, recorriendo todo su cuerpo, que era lo que eso significaba no era correcto ni normal sentir una sensación así con ningún hombre, mucho menos con un desconocido...

"¿Que es...que es estas sensación?"

Entonces ambos levantaron el rostro para encararse uno al otro, para responder una sola pregunta, "¿quien eres tu?", Y una respuesta sabia y exacta llegó cuando volvieron a cruzar sus miradas. Por dentro les gritaban la repuesta a esa interrogante enorme... sin saber por qué, solo dos nombres podían escapar de sus bocas... su nombre... Aunque no lo fuera...

Ranma...

Akane...

Un impulso irresistible los hizo querer probar esos labios... unirse, ser uno solo, como por dentro sabían, aunque no lo entendieron, lo eran... un beso los uniría, un beso sería su lazo para unir sus vidas, para pertenecerse... unos labios desconocidos, prohibidos por una costumbre, pero al mismo tiempo conocidos por una marca imborrable que los hacia saber que se pertenecían el uno al otro desde tiempo inmemorable... ansiados... irresistibles... suyos... el contacto iba a lograrse... "te encontré" se oyó dentro de la cabeza de al pareja... cuando...

De pronto, una sacudida se sintió en el barco, separándolos por un segundo. Por la ventana de la gran sala se vio caer hielo en la cubierta... el padre de la chica llegó enseguida por ella alarmado, mientras el caballero se quedó en la pista solo, sin saber qué hacer... seguirla... qué hacer... poco después el pánico invadió la sala... el destino fue cruel esa noche, rompió su ley natural de unión por la ambición del hombre: "el barco que ni el mismo Dios podía hundir" se hundió en las heladas aguas a muchos kilómetros aun de su destino... perdiendo de nuevo a estas almas esperando unirse otra vez

**_Fin interludio_**

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

_Nota de la autora:_

_Lo sé, lo sé, está muy cortito y muy obvio, pero que quieren, yo amo la película de titanic, después de Romeo y Julieta se me hace la historia más romántica de ese mundo (y un Ángel enamorado, mas alla de los sueños y Dulce Noviembre) si, lo sé, soy una cursi de lo peor, pero saben que no soy la única, no aspiro a ganarme ni un oscar con una historia del Titanic, solo divertirme... la vi igual que ustedes, no se hagan, _

_Ah si, antes de olvidarlo, hay un problemita con la canción de la escena que es el concierto de Aranjuez, de Joaquín Rodrigo, si la pueden escuchar háganlo, la música clásica es hermosa y está es preciosa, muy sensual. Busqué mucho una canción que se acomodara a esta escena y solo esta lo logró, el problema es que esta canción se tocó por primea vez en 1940 y el titanic se hundió en 1913 si mal no recuerdo, así que solo hago la aclaración en esa época, a lo mejor ni existía, pero no pude evitar que fuera esta por favor compréndanme._

_**por favor antes de irte un review sip... gracias**_

_Mimi Chan_


	10. capitulo 5: Reencuentro en el mar

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, y los fragmentos del libro de La Ley del Amor de la señoraLaura Esquivel hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_**"Meeting"**_

_**Por Mimi Chan Y Rakane**_

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

_**Algún día cuando el tiempo no sea tiempo y volvamos a encontrarnos…**_

_**Capitulo 5:**_

_**"Te conozco..."**_

_**Isla Ángeles de Sal en algún lugar en el mar mediterráneo **_

notas para empezar:

cursivas: pensamiento en cuaderno

"comillas": pensamientos de los personajes

_**negritas cursivas:diario de marina**_

_cursiva subrrayada:_vitacora de Roman

_**cursivas negritas subralladas**_: carta de el estupido de karlt

_**"cursivas subrayas negritas entre comillas centradas":**_ cancion de el song fic

curivas entre gatos : parte especial del libro "la ley del amor" de Laura Esquivel

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

_El sol muere a todo mi alrededor, la noche pronto cubrira todo con su negro manto, el mar delante de mi, esa mistica criatura... y la llamo criatura por que solo una criatura, una criatura viva, prodria tener todos los dones del mar...la belleza, la fuerza, la vida, los secretos del mar... ninguna criatura mas con este aroma a sal y tierra unidos, el color infinito del cielo como una copia de él...no... solo una criatura viva podria tener todos los dones del mar y mas aun inundar todos tus sentidos con ellos, el aroma de vida en el aire, la suavidad de la brisa, los colores del cielo y el sol muriendo dentro de él...no... no piede ser solo agua salada, es una criatura que vive, siente, llora y se enfurece; que en sus pasiones puede regalar belleza y existencia y en sus rencores deja escapar todo su poder sin riendas trayendo consigo incluso la muerte_

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Sobre una tranquila playa, sobre la arena blanca, había una chica. Miraba el mar como desconectada de la realidad que la rodeaba, puso la libreta en la que había intentado hacer un dibujo, resultando algo completamente diferente, sobre sus rodillas, y cerró los ojos, dejándose arrobar por la cálida sensación del mar, alborotando su cabello, inundando su nariz de ese aroma que tanto amaba, mojando apenas los dedos de sus pies... en ese momento, a pesar de la complejidad de aquel día, solo el mar podía tranquilizarla.

Por otro lado, cerca de ella, venía él, muy enojado, sin mirar siquiera por donde venía. No podía creer lo que había visto, que estúpido se sentía. Sin duda ella se habrá reído de él un millón de veces¿cómo podía ser tan hipócrita tan falsa, tan...?

Se lo había vuelto a hacer, la había vuelto a traicionar, no podía creer que ella misma hubiera sido tan ilusa, tan torpe¿cómo se dejó envolver por sus palabras de amor?... falsas todas ellas, mil veces falsas.

...fácil, tan liviana, tan casquivana, no tenía moral ¿cómo podía hacerle esto a él, que le había confiado su vida entera, que la había hecho su mejor amiga, su compañera, su amante...? Pateó el agua delante de él. Fue entonces cuando oyó una exclamación y vio que había mojado a alguien.

Oye tú, grandísimo estúpido¿qué te propones...? – subió la mirada y vio a un chico no mayor de 20 años, de pelo negro y tez morena. Lo que casi paralizó su respiración fueron sus ojos, unos profundos ojos azul grisáceos mirándola.

... había una chica ahí, mirándolo a los ojos. Se concentró en esa mirada, en esos ojos marrón que lo miraban absortos; solo alcanzó a desviar su mirada un poco para descubrir la figura angelical de la dueña de esos ojos: su piel bronceada escondida bajo una vestido corto color blanco, una cabellera oscura que reflejaba el mar, dándole un tono azul curioso, y esos ojos... era... era como si conociera esa mirada, como si hubiera buscado la sombra de su ojos toda su vida.

"Esos ojos..." - no pudo apartar la mirada de esos ojos, era como si esa mirada la hubiera paralizado y atrapado, era como verse reflejada en una mirada conocida, ansiada. Sentía su corazón caminar en una forma irregular, como si conociera esa mirada, como si un nombre quisiera escapar de su boca

"¿Quién...?" - De pronto le dio miedo la profundidad de esa mirada y dirigió su mirada a su regazo... y vio su libreta mojada, y ese pensamiento, solo como una mancha difusa entre las líneas... pero... "eso sí que no" - Oye tú ?por qué no té fijas! Mira lo que has hecho, me costó mucho trabajo sacar este pensamiento- "esto es la gota que derramó el vaso".

¿Que? – reaccionó él también, pero un poco tarde, pues ella se levantó muy molesta y lo abofeteó. Le dolió, sin duda no mucho, pero en su estado hasta el más mínimo golpe sabía lo pondría furioso, y así fue - oye loca? qué te propones ¿Por que me golpeas?

Acabas de arruinar algo importante para mí – dijo visiblemente furiosa.

No es razón para que me golpees así.

En primer lugar, no me trates de TÚ, y en segundo lugar deberías pedirme una disculpa.

Tú... digo USTED, tampoco debería tratarme de TÚ. La disculpa debería pedírmela USTED, que fue la que me golpeó ¿o lo olvida?

Lo golpeé por que se lo merecía.

pues no pienso disculparme con USTED.

Pues yo tampoco voy a disculparme con USTED.

Román... – llegó una chica de cabello castaño a su lado - te he estado buscando por todos lados, escucha, las cosas no son como parecen - vio entonces a la chica – ¿qué haces con esta tipa?

Mira, no sé quien seas tú, pero yo no soy ninguna "tipa", mi nombre es Marina.

Pues "Marina" – dijo irónica – no te acerques a mi prometido.

Mira, en primer lugar tú y tu prometido no me interesan en lo más mínimo, al contrario, él es un patán.

¿Entonces por que estas de resbalosa?

Oye tú...

¡Ya basta! – dijo él al fin – déjala en paz.

...- "me esta defendiendo" - dijo mirándolo asombrada.

¿Cómo defiendes a una desconocida antes que a mí? – dijo ofendida la chica de cabello castaño al chico - yo soy...

En primer lugar – dijo cortando su letanía - no es lo que tu piensas, en segundo lugar tú y yo ya no somos nada, y en tercer lugar, defiendo antes a una desconocida que a una persona que me traicionó como tú lo hiciste.

pero yo...

Déjame en paz – dijo él muy molesto y echó a andar – mas te vale que no me sigas o no respondo de mí. - Se fue sin más.

La chica de cabello castaño volteó a ver a Marina con furia a la cual ella ni se inmutó.

Mira – le dijo fríamente - solo una cosa te digo, ese hombre es mío, así que no te acerques, soy capaz de cualquier cosa.

no te preocupes, ni aunque fuera el último hombre sobre la tierra.

Mas te vale..."Marina"... – así se alejó de ahí, dejando la arena fría.

vaya loca - Empezó a recoger sus cosas cuando una sombra tras ella apareció.

Marina – la llamó una varonil voz.

Tu – dijo con fastidio y volteo a ver al chico hay parado detrás de ella

No te vayas de nuevo por favor.

Mira Karlt – dijo tratando de controlarse, pero por dentro se moría de ganas de matarlo - eres la última persona a la que quiero ver ahora, así que ve y sigue besando a esa pelirroja, siempre te han vuelto loco, no sé que haces aquí.

Yo te amo.

Tú no amas a nadie, solo a ti mismo, así que sal de mi camino y déjame en paz - tomó sus cosas y loladeó.

Pero yo...

¡Ya basta! – dijo exasperada y casi gritándole – si solo viniste a decir mentiras vete y déjame en paz, y más vale que no me sigas o no sé de lo que seria capaz - Caminó y lo dejó ahí, sin posibilidad de seguirla - "creo que ese tipo y yo estamos en la mismo situación... que irónico, pero con una mujer como esa no me extraña, seguro sería perfecta para Karlt... pero no lo compadezco"

En el camino, bajo los últimos rayos del sol, tal parecía que sus pensamientos se habían cruzado:

"vaya loca, me golpeó muy fuerte pero..."

"es un cretino pero..."

"... su mirada, su mirada tiene algo tan profundo, algo tan familiar, tan linda, es como si la hubiese mirado antes..."

"... su mirada, sentí algo tan profundo cuando me miro, como si yo lo conociera tenía una mirada tan, cálida..."

"...tan..."

"...tan..."

"...llena de amor..."

"...llena de amor..."

"... pero que pienso, es una loca y seguro tiene novio como podría mirarme con amor".

"... pero como podría mírame él con amor, si tiene novia, además, es un cretino".

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Así, sin mas percances, ambos jóvenes llegaron a casa: ella a una cabaña cerca de una ladera, bajo una gran mansión, y él a un barco en el puerto de la virgen de la soledad. Esos jóvenes compartían en verdad en ese momento más de lo que podían imaginar, cuando llegaron se limpiaron y los dos en una situación diferente redactaron lo acontecido ese día.

_**4 de julio 1920**_

_**Querido Diario:**_

_**Hoy ha sido un día muy complicado, no sabes que día tan horrible, desde la mañana hasta esta hora... bueno quizá lo ultimo no fue tan malo.**_

_**Hoy por la mañana Karlt vino a despedirse, pues dijo que tendría un viaje muy largo a Atenas. Pensé en darle una bonita sorpresa e irlo a despedir al puerto, pero al llegar me encontré con algo que nunca me habría imaginado: si, ahí y estaba Karlt, pero no solo, estaba con una chica, y lo que era mas, la abrazaba y besaba. Te juro que sentí un coraje terrible, me traicionaba otra vez, no podía soportarlo. Él me había jurado nunca mas engañarme, nunca mentirme, y lo hacía, y de la forma mas descarada. Soy tan estúpida aun no sé por que le he seguido creyendo, como ha de haberse reído de mí. Me acerqué a ambos y por la espalda de él. Ahora que lo pienso la situación fue hasta cómica:**_

_**Hola Karlt.**_

_**Ma... Marina.**_

_**Hola ¿y tu quien eres? – le pregunté a la pelirroja colgada de su cuello.**_

_**Ah, yo soy la novia de Karlt, Raquel.**_

_**Ah, pues yo soy Marina, la que pensó que era la única novia de Karlt.**_

_**¿Qué? – dijo asombrada la chica**_

_**Si, yo soy su novia, es decir, era su novia.**_

_**¿que significa esto Karlt? – le dijo la chica a ese cretino mientras me miraba atónito por lo que yo acaba de decir.**_

_**Yo... este...**_

_**Lo único que significa es que este hombre es un vulgar mentiroso, un cretino de lo peor, un hipócrita, un poco hombre – me acerque a él y lo abofeteé con todas mis fuerzas - esto y más pienso de ti, maldito canalla.**_

_**Sin mas, me eché a correr. Solo oí detrás de mi espalda otra bofetada, seguro de la pelirroja a ese cretino... vine y me quedé aquí casi todo el día llorando. Me dolió mucho, quizá no él, sino haber sido tan estúpida y creer en él, ya me lo había hecho tantas veces y yo siempre lo perdonaba. Pues no ya no será así, nunca mas. Esa tarde derramé todas las lágrimas que podía, y como fue pasando el tiempo, el dolor se volvió ira. Busqué lo único que me daba calma, salí y llegué a virgen de la soledad. Me senté dispuesta a desahogarme pintando el puerto, pero al momento de tomar los carboncillos no salieron sino mas que garabatos. Tomé una pluma para intentarlo con ella, y de pronto empecé a escribir. Hacía mucho que no lo hacía y de pronto las ideas salían claras y limpias de mi cabeza. Cuando terminé me sentí tan bien... pero entonces llegó un idiota, y sin el menor recato mojó mi libreta. Me enfurecí y lo encaré, pero al hacerlo... al voltear a verlo, su mirada, su mirada me atrapó...**_

Mientras aquel muchacho de mirada azul se sentó bajo la luna, sobre la cubierta de su barco, con una linterna de alcohol y dejó que el aire del puerto chocara un poco contra él, tratando de encontrar las palabras para expresar lo que sentía. Si no lo hacía sentía que esas ideas explotarían en su cabeza, no era un hombre de historia, era un hombre de mar, y no estaba acostumbrado a lo que iba a hacer... sin pensar mas, abrió su bitácora y comenzó a redactar.

_4 de julio 1920_

_Hoy por la tarde fui a verla, estaba decidido a, finalmente, proponerle matrimonio. Era una sorpresa, no le había dicho que estaría en el puerto hoy, le dejé dicho que regresaría hasta el día de mañana, pero no aguanté las ganas de verla y volví... gracias a Dios volví, finalmente pude desenmascarar a la mujer tan hipócrita que tenía delante de mis ojos y me negaba a ver, la encontré no quiero recordar como... con otro hombre... no sabes como me dolió, yo la amaba tanto, no entiendo porque me ha hecho esto, no es justo, yo siempre la amé por sobre todas las cosas, ahora veo que lo que me decían de ella no era sin motivo, estaba ciego por ella, la creí mi mejor amiga, siempre apoyándome, aconsejándome, pero ahora veo que me escuchaba siempre sin entenderme, estaba tan ciego, tan deslumbrado por su belleza, por su cuerpo, por todo eso que ella me permitía hacer, qué tonto. Como fue que subí a una sirena a mi barco sin darme cuenta, como fui cayendo lentamente en su brazos, en una sombra de lo que yo creí que era amor¿cómo?_

_Salí de hay a toda prisa y llegue al puerto, furioso, desconcertado, herido, no entendía nada, quería correr, herirla tal y como ella lo hacía, de pronto alguien me gritó..."oye tu, grandísimo estúpido ¿que te propones?" y entonces la vi. Era una chica, una chica extremadamente bella, un lindo cabello largo y negro con un delicado toque de azul, casi imperceptible y sus ojos... no hallo como explicar la mirada de esa chica... casi... mágica. Por segundo me vi atrapado en esa mirada tan profunda, es como si me hubiese mirado un ángel... como si me conociera, como si me amara... y eso me intriga¿por que esa chica me miraría así? Un minuto después me insultó y me abofeteó, fue como una piedra mas para derrumbar una montaña de ellas. Comenzamos una riña que, analizándola un minuto, resultó hasta cómica... minutos después Uriel llegó a mi lado y la insultó, aun no entiendo por que defendí a esa desconocida, quizá solo por llevarle la contraria a Uriel aun no lo se. Sin mas, me fui de ese lugar y las dejé ahí, a Uriel con una fuerte amenaza y a aquella chica con una inquietud en los ojos... entré a una taberna y salí después de un rato cuando ya era finalmente de noche. Ahora estoy aquí, pensando en la cosa mas ridícula e inexplicable que podría hacer..._

**_lo mas extraño de todo es que no logro sacarmelo de la cabeza, su mirada tan profunda, sus ojos azules con gris tan hermosos... quisisera verlo de nuevo, por un momento me senti perdida en su mirada, me olvide de todo, me senti tan libre, se que es una locura pero no pude evitarlo... su mirada estaba cargada de un sentimiento, que solo por verlo un minuto supe desifrar... por extraño que paresca creo que era... amor... y hay algo aun mas extraño _**

_...quisiera verla de nuevo, perderme en su mirada de nuevo, solo por un momento, es un deseo tan grande he inexplicable, quisiera sentir de nuevo esa sensación tan grande que me cala hasta los huesos, se que es tonto y absurdo pensar en esto y se que es mas absurdo aun creer que..._

_**... creo que yo lo mire igual.**_

_... creo que yo la mire igual._

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Pasó un día mas sin percances. El alma de ambos recuperaba el equilibrio que un día antes había perdido, ese equilibrio roto por la traición de la persona a la que tanto amaban. El equilibrio volvía llenando un vacío con una mirada, esa mirada desconocida de un día antes que no querían olvidar, pues sentían ese vacío menor con ella, por dentro sentían que esa mirada estaba llenando un hueco enorme que les lastimaba el alma... el hueco que pensaron pertenecía a esa traición... pero no lo era.

Quizá esa necesidad de sentir esa mirada los llevo por el mismo camino. Marina, por la mañana, tuvo un solo pensamiento, el de volver a aquella playa donde podía recordar la presencia de ese desconocido de ojos añil que le llenaba el alma de tranquilidad; mientras, Román despertó con la misma sensación, de llenar ese vacío por el mar y por esa mirada, así que bajó de su barco y se dirigió a la virgen de la soledad... a buscarla.

El destino tiene caminos inciertos, los dos lo sabían, pero quizá rara vez te llevan donde tu corazón dicta a él y quizás... solo quizás, podría hacer que sus caminos se unieran de nuevo, con desesperación ambos lo ansiaban. Las pisadas tranquilas en ambos pares de pies se hicieron pasos rápidos, una carrera por encontrarse sin saber siquiera si de verdad lo harían, el destino fue benevolente con ambos pues en la misma playa, en el mismo lugar, con un diferente sol y una diferente marea se encontraron de nuevo. El destino y no la casualidad los hizo mirarse de nuevo a los ojos con una mirada tranquila, con un sentimiento cálido que los embargó a los dos. Su pecho en bocanadas profundas de aire por el esfuerzo de la carrera y por la euforia de volverse a ver... el destino les descubrió el velo de los ojos y les hizo saber que era real eso que sentían, que ese sentimiento no estaba en su imaginación, ninguno de los dos estaba listo o dispuesto para recibirlo en ese momento, pero sabían que era él, no lo podían negar, con solo un mirada lo supieron y no lo dejarían marchar, esa necesidad debía responder a algo... quizá una palabra mas les daría la razón, quizá si estaba juntos un minuto mas sabrían la razón de lo que estaban sintiendo... quizá en ese momento no estarían dispuestos a recibirlo pero por dentro sabían que quisieran o no, no tenían opción.

Tu – "él realmente esta aquí no lo puedo creer".

Tu – "es ella esta aquí".

Ahaaa... yo... – ahora que lo tenía enfrente no sabía qué decir.

Este... – no esperó de verdad encontrarla, lo ansiaba, y de algún modo lo sentía, pero no pensó encontrarla. No había que decirla, como un chispazo de luz dijo – yo... lo siento.

Sentir... ¿sientes el que?

Lo de tu libreta y lo de ayer con...

Tu novia – dijo con cierto recelo que no pudo contener.

No – dijo tranquilo – ella no es mi novia es solo... Uriel.

Ella dijo...

Eso ya no es mas- dijo y vio extrañado una nueva luz en su mirada – pero eso ya no importa solo quería verte y pedirte una disculpa.

Bueno... ya no importa, eso no es tu culpa.

Pude evitarlo... pero lamento por mí mismo lo de tu pensamiento.

No importa – dijo dejando escapar una sonrisa que le encantó a él – quizás exageré un poco, no debí golpearte, lo lamento – lo volteó a ver, pues su mirada estaba gacha. Una sonrisa mas amplia la iluminó, y él, sin pensarlo, se sonrojó un poco – fui muy impulsiva no debí.

No te preocupes... o lo lamento, no se preocupe.

Olvídalo – dijo en medio de una pequeña carcajada – puedes hablarme de tu – le extendió la mano – mi nombre es Marina.

Mucho gusto, yo soy Román.

Mucho gusto.

Ese apretón de manos los conjuró, si una mirada les había hecho perder un momento el piso, ese apretón, el contacto de esa piel tersa y suave por un lado y firme y áspera por el otro hizo correr por ellos una energía cálida y atrayente, por ello quizá mientras siguieron hablando no se soltaron.

Espero que no te haya ocasionado ningún problema ayer, quizá lo que escribías era importante.

no te preocupes, es solo que hacía mucho que no escribía y ayer apenas y lo hacía de nuevo, supongo que no podré recobrar el pensamiento original pero ni modo, suele pasar.

Quisiera poder enmendar mi error.

Te lo repito, no es nada no te preocupes – lentamente y con un cierto "dolor" soltó la mano de aquel extraño, ahora con nombre, y emprendía la retirada, dejándolo con una ultima sonrisa – me da gusto haberte conocido.

Si... – dijo, y por dentro le dolió esa despedida extraña, como una retirada de una batalla... una batalla que ganarían los dos si permanecían juntos pero que ambos perderían si no volvían verse - a mí también.

Adiós.

... – "qué hago, no puedo dejarla ir así" - Marina.

Si – lo volteó a ver de nuevo al escuchar su nombre en sus labios.

¿te gustaría cenar conmigo esta noche?

Mmmm – dijo sorprendida.

Me gustaría enmendar la tontería que cometí con hechos, no solo con palabras.

bueno yo...

¿acaso hay algo o alguien que te lo impida? – dijo esperando con toda el alma una respuesta negativa.

NO – dijo enseguida, sin saber por que esa urgencia de que él lo supiera - claro que no.

Entonces... ¿aceptarías?

Bueno... me encantaría.

¿Donde puedo recogerte?

Vivo en la cima de la isla¿la conoces?

¿En la mansión?

No – dijo dejando escapar una carcajada baja que él acompañó – vivo en una cabaña a la ladera de la cima, cerca de la mansión, pero definitivamente no ahí, está un poco apartada de las demás, seguro la encontraras rápido.

Puedo pasar a las 5:00 PM.

Me parece muy bien te estaré esperando.

Así se paró delante de él, y sin previo aviso, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Él cerró sus ojos un instante, dejando sentir con todos sus sentidos esa caricia. Al abrirlos ella corría al borde de la orilla, levantando agua con sus pies descalzos. Tocó su mejilla, y solo por dentro un pensamiento se produjo... El pensamiento de cuan dulce hubiera sudo su hubiese sido en la boca.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Marina llegó a su casa muy contenta, sentía por dentro una enorme alegría por aquella invitación, se sentía extraña, como una colegiala con su primer novio, pero no podía evitarlo, así se sentía. Así llegó a las puertas de su casa, y al abrir la puerta recibió una gran sorpresa... Toda la sala estaba repleta de rosas rojas. Tuvo dos presentimientos, Karlt y Román y esperaba con toda el alma que fuera el segundo. Fue hacia la mesa de centro y vio una hoja junto con una rosa roja suelta, sobre ella, comenzó a leer:

_**marina:**_

_**se que he cometido un gran error, te pudo me perdones que me des una ultima oportunidad, yo te adoro, no quiero perderte, aquella mujer no significa nada, para mi y yo... **_

Cerró la hoja en dos sin terminar su contenido y la rompió en pedazos, entonces tocaron a su puerta y alli estaba Karlt:

Marina – dijo en un tono de voz muy bajo que conocía ella muy bien.

¿Que rayos quieres?

¿Te gustaron las rosas? – dijo ofreciéndole una suelta que tenía en las manos

¿Que si me gustaron las rosas? – dijo en un tono de voz sarcástico – ah claro, tienes una chica tanestúpida delante de ti, que solo por un puñado de flores va a perdonarte todas las canalladas que le has hecho... ¿quieres ver cuanto me gustaron tus rosas? - tomó uno de los jarrones y lo arrojó contra él, quien apenas pudo evitarlo - así me gustaron, ve y dale rosas a todas tus amantes, que seguro si las recibirán encantadas, pues han sido tan idiotas como yo, pero yo nunca mas Karlt – tomó otro jarrón y lo arrojó – estas ve y dáselas a Marisela – tomó uno mas – y estas a Yolanda, y estas a Carolina, y estas – a cada nombre un florero – a esa pobre estúpida pelirroja¿como se llama? si – lo arrojó con mas fuerza – Raquel – él solo veía la escena asombrado, nunca la había visto tan molesta – ve y conquista más mujeres tal y como a mí, ya te perdoné muchas veces, pero una última vez ya no mas, yo te lo advertí, nunca, nunca mas. Aléjate de mi, desaparece de mi vida, nunca, nunca dejarás de ser el maldito pervertido que nunca quise ver, eres un desgraciado.

Una vez hubo arrojado el último jarrón, azotó la puerta en su narices y le gritó desde adentro:

Lárgate, no quiero volver a verte, desaparece de mi vida.

Karlt no se fue, tocó por un par de minutos la puerta para después darse por vencido. Quizás solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo, después ella sola volvería por su propios pies a él como siempre, sin tener que rogarle.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Por su lado, Román llegaba por fin a su propio puerto y entró a su bote, fue hacia el camarote a tomar un baño y prepararse. A pesar de que faltaban horas, estaba muy ansioso, abrió la puerta de su camarote y vio hacia adentro, llevándose también una gran sorpresa. En su cama, ahí estaba ella, acostada, aparentemente desnuda, bajo una delicada sábana blanca, esperándolo. Al verlo entrar puso una cierta mirada que él de sobra conocía, y que si en un momento no supo resistir, ahora odiaba profundamente.

Román – dijo en un tono de voz sensual.

... - de pronto solo soltó un gesto aparentemente cansado o decepcionado, y suspiró. Un suspiro no usual en él para ella, y ella lo notó, sintiéndose a medias derrotada por él, soltó una bolsa que traía y la miro directamente – Vístete y vete Uriel.

Escúchame por favor, él...

No mas – dijo cortando cualquier mentira que la chica pudiera decirle - ¿tu crees que quiero tu cuerpo, ese es tu plan? Ahora que he visto como sin el más mínimo pudor se lo entregas a cualquiera, solo una cosa me inspiras, y si no quieres que te la diga y herirte vístete y vete – negó con la cabeza – ahora veo lo equivocado que estaba contigo.

Por favor Román, dame una oportunidad... Tú y yo hemos sido muy felices.

A base de mentiras – agrego él.

No...

Por favor, vístete y vete, no tienes nada mas que hacer aquí, yo ya no quiero nada de ti.

¿Por qué? – su actitud cambió a aquella que él apenas había descubierto – ¿acaso ya tienes alguien mas que te lo de, quizá la perdida del puerto?

No metas a Marina en esto, ella es mil veces mejor que tu – dijo muy molesto por que ella insultara a su nueva amiga.

¿Que¿Cuando meterás a esa a tu cama también? – le dijo desafiante.

Déjame recordarte que fuiste tú la que me metió en su cama... - dijo tratando de ser completamente hiriente, solo logrando hacerla enojar mas – Uriel, toma tus cosas y vete por favor, no confió en ti.

Siempre has podido confiar en mí.

Confiaba en la mujer que era mi amiga, mi consejera, la mujer que me amaba. La auténtica que está ahora delante de mi es solo basura. Jamás, aunque en verdad pudieras convertirte en mi amiga, mi aliada, mi consejera, nunca volvería a confiar en ti, por favor vete, yo saldré pronto tengo un compromiso muy importante.

¿Qué, una cita? – dijo irónica.

Si, una cita – dijo frió.

No me hagas esto Román- decía ahora mas molesta, con un tono de voz que a cualquiera le habría dado miedo – por favor no me obligues a...

No – dijo cortante – no me obligues tú a mí a sacarte de aquí como lo que eres, solo una vulgar... Mujerzuela, solo vete – tomó su ropa, que estaba en una silla cerca de la cama, y la arrojó con desprecio hacía ella – vete... Ahora.

Tu eres mío, lo sabes, si no eres para mí, no eres para nadie.

Lárgate ahora mismo – se acercó desafiante a ella, pero luego de una mirada fiera solo la ladeó y se metió en su baño a tomar una ducha. Al salir ella ya no estaba.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Las horas para el encuentro pasaron lentas. Ambos estaban muy ansiosos para que llegara el momento. Finalmente, no se sentía como una cita entre amigos, era como si se prepararan para ver al Papa o algo así, era un sentimiento de que estaba a punto de pasar algo sumamente importante, algo que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre de una manera u otra. Se sentía extraño y hasta cierto punto peligroso, pero no querían por ningún motivo que no ocurriera si no todo lo contrario.

Román llego puntual a la dicha casa de Marina, y al llegar vio algo extraño, como un tapiz de rosas en la entrada, junto con vidrios rotos, y no supo qué pensar, y de hecho no desperdició el tiempo en ello, todo lo que quería es que ella apareciera en el quicio de la puerta y llevársela consigo. Tocó al fin y se oyó el ruido de pasos con tacones dentro de la casa.

¿Quién es? – dijo trémula al escuchar la puerta por el otro lado, y ansiosa de escuchar la voz de quien sabía, sin mirar siquiera quien era

Soy yo, Román

Si – dijo para sí misma al sentir su corazón caminar mas lento en su pecho, al escuchar su voz – enseguida abro.

Pasaron un par de minutos en los que él escuchó que se alejaban de la puerta y después volvían a abrir la puerta... Ella se veía preciosa, traía un vestido blanco precioso, entallado a su cuerpo, con un escote en U por su espalda y cubierto por delante, y una cauda corta en la espalda, su largo cabello recogido en un montón en su cabeza, y algunos caireles cayendo a los lados. Se veía preciosa, elegante, increíble. Por un momento se preguntó si realmente no era lo que en un principio había pensado que era.

"Dios" - fue el único pensamiento de Marina al ver a ese hombre delante de ella, vestido de una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro holgado, y sus zapatos negros; en su brazo derecho cargaba una especie de gabardina negra, se veía como un pirata, como un héroe en sus sueños... Su héroe, siempre soñado, debía ser mentira que lo hubiera encontrado, mil veces mejor que en su mejores sueños... mucho mejor. En su pensamiento de pronto se vieron reflejados en su rostro y en el calor que de él despedía.

¿Nos vamos? – dijo agachando un poco el rostro.

Si - dijo saliendo de su ensoñación – Vamonos.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

El ocaso hace poco que ha dado comienzo, dando una atmósfera tranquila a la isla Ángeles de Sal. Esta tranquilidad era ideal para las jóvenes parejas, que decidían dar un paseo, o simplemente, ir a comer a un tranquilo restaurante.

Marina, caminaba junto a Román con un cierto temor de mirarlo. Ambos estaban cabizbajos, tomados de la mano y dejando correr esa energía mutua que era extraña y agradable. El silencio era latente en entre ellos, sin atreverse a hablar.

Por dentro no querían romper el encanto de ese silencio de ese sentimiento que los hacia tan cercanos... ¿Sería acaso que compartían la misma pena, su orgullo herido, la pena inimaginable de haber descubierto quienes eran en verdad las personas a las que pensaron amar¿Sería acaso eso por lo que estando juntos, el dolor aminoraba?

Hemos llegado - pronunció casi en un susurro Román al llegar a un pequeño, pero acogedor restaurante bohemio, donde se escucha el suave rasgueo de una guitarra - ¿Entramos?- le preguntó, mirándola, con aquellos ojos azul grisáceos, que le hacían estremecerse, sin saber la razón... o quizás si.

Claro - le sonrió, provocando esa calidez que recorría todo el cuerpo de Román.

Entraron enseguida, el ambiente alegre, los envolvió, haciéndoles olvidar la penosa situación en la que se encuentran. Román dirigió a Marina hacia una mesa, alejada del gentío, ya que él quería tener un momento a solas con ella, ya que ella le brindaba paz, a su engañado corazón.

Marina sólo se dejaba guiar por las fuertes manos de Román en su cintura. Ella se sentía protegida, junto a él. Ordenaron, mientras que conversaban animados. Hace poco que se conocían, pero parecía, que fuesen años, ya que conversaban como unos grandes amigos, pero más que eso, ellos se sentían a gusto el uno con el otro, ya que nada parecía importarles, salvo con ver la mirada del otro, más bien, con tener al otro al frente.

La cena transcurrió tranquila, feliz. No podían dejar de verse, extraños sentimientos se revelaban, ante ellos.

... - "¿qué es lo que me pasa?" - Román pensaba, mientras no dejaba de mirar los bellos ojos de Marina, los cuales brillaban, como el sol del más bello atardecer - "¿Por qué siento esto?" - pensaba, al sentir como una calidez, se adueñaba de su pecho.

"Me siento muy bien, junto a él" - sonrió internamente - "me siento tan bien con él... Que locura pero siento...Siento...como si esto ya lo hubiera vivido antes...como si lo hubiera conocido antes" - le dedicó una sincera sonrisa, que él correspondió gustoso.

De repente, sus miradas se cruzaron, el silencio se apoderó del lugar, lo único que podía escucharse, son las tranquilas respiraciones de ellos. Román, no podía dejar de mirarla, realmente ella lo había hechizado. Por su parte, Marina está sumergida en la mirada serena, cálida, que le brindaba Román, ella se sentía muy atraída hacia él.

Lentamente, aquel silencio fue interrumpido por los suaves acordes, de una lenta canción que la austera banda del local, comenzaba a tocar.

Román decidió hacerlo ¿que podía perder? Lentamente fue deslizando su mano izquierda hacia la rodilla de Marina, vaciló unos segundos, pero la valentía volvió a él. Tímidamente tocó la rodilla de la chica, quien se sonrojó por el contacto, pero no evitó que la mano de Román, siguiera ahí. Él sonrió complacido, continuó con la caricia, mientras que no dejaba de ver aquellos ojos, que lo tenían hipnotizado.

_**"Por debajo de la mesa acaricio tu rodilla "**_

_**"Y bebo sorbo a sorbo tu mirada angelical."**_

Román, lentamente, se levantó de su puesto. Marina seguía sus movimientos con su mirada. Él se detuvo, a su lado, junto a su rostro, para ser más específico, y gentilmente, le extendió su mano, para luego decirle:

¿Gustarías bailar conmigo? - él le sonrió esperanzado, ya que de todo corazón, deseaba tener a la pequeña mujer, entre sus brazos.

Eh... – ella, extrañamente, se puso nerviosa. Tenerlo, ahí, tan cerca, le provocaba aquello. Pero ¿que más podría pedir? Ella quería estar junto a él. Sonrió – claro - Román se sintió invadido, por el cálido y dulce aliento, de Marina.

_**"Y respiro de tu boca esa flor de maravilla "**_

Marina tomó su mano, y juntos se dirigieron a la pista de baile. Román, no podía más de deseo, necesitaba, tener en sus brazos a Marina.

_**"Las alondras del deseo **_

_**Cantan, vuelan, vienen, van."**_

Él colocó sus manos, que sin quererlo temblorosas, en la pequeña cintura de ella. Marina, alzó sus brazos, y con ellos, envolvió el cuello de Román. Comenzaron a moverse a compás de la música.

_**"Y me muero por llevarte **_

_**Al rincón de mi guarida "**_

Él, instintivamente, apegó el cuerpo de Marina al suyo, sintiendo al hacer esto, que él alguna vez, estuvo con ella así, juntos, brindándose calor, el uno al otro. Román, notó que aquel sentimiento, que una vez creyó tener con Uriel, volvía a él, pero sin duda, era algo nuevo, ya que se sentía completo, sentía que tenía a su mitad, ahí junto a él, a su alma gemela, realmente, aquello debía ser, amor. Sonrió ante su descubrimiento.

Marina, se sentía a gusto con él, completa, sin duda. Ella, al sentir que Román la apretaba a su cuerpo, no quiso quedar atrás, y pegó su cabeza al pecho de él. Pensó divertida, al notar como su cabeza tenía un lugar perfecto en el pecho del joven, que la abrazaba con fuerza. Marina, no podía dar crédito a lo que su corazón le dictaba en tan poco tiempo, notó como Román se había adueñado de él, no, Román, ya habitaba en el corazón de ella, más bien en su corazón y su alma.

Marina alzó su mirada, encontrándose con la mirada azul grisáceo, llena de amor de Román. Ella le brindó una hermosa sonrisa, que él disfrutó con admiración. Esa sonrisa, lo transportaba a un lugar lejano, donde sentía que podría estar junto con ella... juntos, por siempre.

Él acercó su rostro al de ella, con lentitud, sin prisa, disfrutando el aroma que despedía Marina, quien lo esperaba, ansiosa.

**_"En donde escondo un beso _**

**_Con matiz de una ilusión."_**

De improviso, Román detuvo su camino.

"¿Realmente, esto estará bien?" - pensó mientras que observaba la mirada confusa de Marina.

_**"Se nos va acabando el trago.  
**_

_**Sin saber que es lo que hago.  
**_

_**Si contengo mis instintos **_

_**O jamás te dejo ir."  
**_

No, nunca dejaría que ella se fuera de su lado, eso jamás.

Marina, parecía asustada, por la repentina retirada de Román, ella no quería que esa sensación desapareciera de ella, aquella que le indicaba que él era el amor de su vida.

Él notó de inmediato la mirada asustada de la chica, y para evitar cualquier mal entendido, la miró, trasmitiéndole con esa mirada que ella era, y quizá siempre había sido, la dueña de su amor. Román, sonrió complacido, al notar la sonrisa alegre de Marina.

_**"Es que no sabes lo que tú me haces sentir"**_

_**Si tú pudieras un minuto estar en mí **_

_**Tal vez te fundirías **_

_**A esta hoguera de mi sangre **_

_**Y vivirías aquí y yo abrazado a ti.  
**_

Él reanudó el camino hacia los labios, que temblaban, esperándolo. El camino le pareció interminable a Román, pero a la vez, necesitaba alargar aquel instante, para mantenerlo siempre en su memoria. Mientras se acercaba a los labios de ella, se deleitó con acariciar la espalda desnuda de Marina, mirándola profundamente a los ojos... _un hechizo... un anhelo escondido... una pasión... una respuesta..._ Tan lento como comenzó, llegó aquella tan ansiada caricia. Él la beso, disfrutando de aquellos, dulces labios. Ella lo besó, disfrutando aquellos cálidos labios.

Las manos de Román dejaron la espalda de Marina, para pasar al cuello de ella, para así evitar una posible retirada de ella. Por su parte, Marina se aferró con fuerza a su cuello, temiendo soltarlo, y evitar aquel contacto.

_Un beso... que alimentaba... que demostraba amor... que protegía... un simple beso puede transmitir, toneladas de sentimientos... _Marina y Román, no se encontraban ausentes de eso, ya que miles de sentimientos recorrieron los cuerpos de los jóvenes abrazados, tales como: protección, Marina, se sentía protegida en los brazos de Román, y él también se sentía así, puesto que sabía que Marina, le brindaría aquello y mucho más, tal como el amor que se profesaban con aquella simple caricia. Amor que juraron, con aquel beso, profesarse por siempre, prometiéndose así, que no se defraudarían, porque estaban hechos el uno al otro, reconociéndose como almas gemelas.

_**Y es que no sabes lo que tú me haces sentir **_

_**Que no hay momento que yo pueda estar sin ti **_

_**Me absorbes el espacio **_

_**Y despacio me haces tuyo **_

_**Muere el orgullo en mí **_

_**Y es que no puedo estar sin ti.**_

La balada terminó con solo un par de jóvenes escondidos en un balcón, abrazados dulcemente. Después de un minuto se soltaron y ambos soltaron una amplia y ruidosa carcajada, en una semilocura alegre y cálida. Marina se aferró otra vez a su cuello mientras él la abrazaba, rozando suavemente su espalda

Llevame contigo – dijo muy suavemente a su oído Marina, solo para él.

Marina...

Llevame contigo, alejémonos de todo esto que hay aquí, de las mentiras, de las traiciones, seamos solo tú y yo solo esta noche... por favor.

Si, Vámonos.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

El barco iba ya lejos de la costa, la brisa marina soplaba con tranquilidad. Ella estaba sobre la cubierta, quitó un par de orquillas de su cabello, que cayó en caudales sobre su espalda y hombros, de forma voluptuosa, arrastrado suavemente por la brisa. Miraba el cielo estrellado, lejos de todo, del ruido, de la gente de la luz, el cielo brillaba en todo su esplendor. Cruzó una estrella fugaz delante de ella, y cual pequeña, pidió un deseo... su deseo se hizo presente en su espalda, cuando las fuertes manos de Román rodearon su cintura y se posaron sobre su vientre, hundiendo su cabeza en su cuello, sobre su cabello suave, dando en ese lugar un suave y delicado beso. Ella volteó, lo abrazó y lo besó. Lo besó con dulzura, con emoción, con pasión... posó sus manos sobre su pecho, desabrochando un par de sus botones.

¿qué haces? – dijo el un poco sorprendido.

hazme el amor esta noche – dijo suavemente sobre su oído - déjame ser tuya desde esta noche para siempre.

No hubo mas palabras, la sola cercanía de ese abrazo, la sola presencia, daba con un callado y apasionado beso el sí a esa petición. Marina lo tomó de una mano y lo condujo a su camarote, entraron los dos y se dirigieron hacia una sencilla pero amplia cama de madera, con un colchón delgado y sabanas blancas. Ella se adelantó a su paso y le dio la espalda, subió su manos a su cuello y las hundió en su cabello rizado, tomó las puntas de la atadura de su vestido y las desamarró. El vestido cayó delicadamente por su cuerpo, dándole una perspectiva atractiva de sus delicadas piernas y su espalda desnuda, cubierta hasta la mitad por su cabello, que en la oscuridad tenía un profundo tono negro, sin perder ese delicado tono azulado. Volteó, lo deslumbró con su cuerpo desnudo delicado, tostado por el sol, las líneas marcando todas las curvas en su cuerpo, y su mirada profunda y seductora. Se acercó a él y lo condujo junto a ella... admirando al mismo tiempo su cuerpo fuerte y trazado con líneas diferentes pero igualmente atractivas, seductoras, pronto dirigió su mirada a sus ojos azules para hundirse en ella... él, _en cuanto puso los ojos en los suyos, se dio inicio al más maravilloso de los encuentros: el de dos almas gemelas, en que las cuestiones del cuerpo físico pasan a ocupar un nivel inferior. El calor de los ojos de los enamorados derrite la barrera que la carne impone y los deja pasar de lleno a la contemplación del alma, que al ser idéntica reconoce la energía el compañero como propia... pues la fusión entre ellas es total y a todos los niveles. Así como hay un lugar en el cuerpo de la mujer para ser ocupado por el miembro viril, entre átomo y átomo de cada cuerpo hay una espacio para ser ocupad por la energía del alma gemela... una penetración reciproca, pues cada espacio se convierte al mismo tiempo en el contenedor y el contenido del otro: en la fuente y el agua, en el sol y la luna, en el mar y al arena, en el pene y la vagina. La sensación de penetrar solo es equiparable a la de sentirse penetrado. La de mojar, a al de sentirse mojado. La de amamantar a la de sentirse amamantado. Al de recibir el tibio esperma en el vientre, a la de eyacularlo, los dos son motivo de orgasmo. Y cuando todos y cada uno de los espacios entre átomo y átomo de las células del cuerpo han sido cubiertos y han cubierto, viene un orgasmo profundo, intenso prolongado... _en medio de ese éxtasis dos nombres se le revelaron y no pudieron contener es su garganta, ese nombre que no supieron pronunciar al conocerse se le había declarado.

Ranma...

Akane...

Una secuencia de imágenes extrañas atravesó por su mente en ese momento, ellos mismo, en formas y cuerpos diferentes pero amándose tal y como lo hacían en ese momento... como lo que eran, dos almas afines... deleitándose... compenetrándose... llenándose... amándose. La fusión de las dos almas era total, ya no había nada que una no supiera de la otra, pues formaban un solo ser. La recuperación de su estado original los hizo conocedores de la verdad. Cada uno vio en el rostro el otro los rostros diferentes que había tenido en todas sus vidas anteriores... la entrega de sus almas y su cuerpos en su primer entrega total les reveló la verdad, su amor no nacía de este tiempo, su amor nacía de un punto lejano donde se había prometido amor eterno... afines... y amándose... como almas gemelas... el mar, al noche, la brisa, y el cielo estrellado guardo esa entrega de almas, resguardo esa energía amorosa, y los llevo a un sueño de reposo, después de hacer por primera vez en todas su vidas realmente el amor.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

El barco no regreso al puerto si no hasta el día siguiente. Toda la noche estuvo anclado lejos de la bahía. Al regresar una persona lo esperaba en silencio. Al ver al capitán acompañado se llenó de rencor y solo miró. Ellos bajaron del barco, abrazados, enteros, sin miedo de nada.

Marina – la llamó antes de verla irse.

Dime.

Esta noche me voy de Ángeles de Sal – le dijo serio, y ella sintió una sensación extraña en el pecho.

"¿es que acaso quiere dejarme?"

quiero dejar atrás todo lo malo que encontré aquí, quiero irme... pero...

pero...

No quiero irme solo, ven conmigo, quiero que vengas conmigo – le dijo con cariño mientras, de nuevo, se acercaba a ella y ella descubría una enorme y feliz sonrisa, que supo que sería feliz de ver hasta el último día de su vida – quiero que seas mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, mi compañera para toda la vida.

Román, yo... - primero agacho la mirada - "lejos de Ángeles de Sal, lejos de todas mis penas... cerca de él... si, a donde sea siempre junto a él" – si me iré contigo, a donde quiera que vayas, solo quiero estar contigo.

Marina, mi Marina - La abrazo de nuevo y se despidió de ella con un dulce beso... sin saberlo los dos, el último.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Esa tarde, mientras él preparaba el barco para un largo viaje sin retorno, una persona lo miraba con profundo odio.

¿Te vas? – le dijo una voz femenina a su espalda.

Uriel...

Dime ¿te vas? – dijo tristemente.

Si me voy, me alejo de tu camino.

No te vayas, por favor – dijo en una voz triste como si estuviera a punto de llorar – no puedo perderte, no quiero perderte.

Lo siento, yo sí quiero irme, tengo que irme.

Pero no te iras solo ¿verdad? te llevas a "esa" – dijo cuando una lágrima resbalaba en su mejilla.

Si, me voy con ella y no puedes detenernos.

Tienes mala memoria Román – dijo mientras mas lágrimas caían por sus ojos.

¿Porque? – dijo intrigado.

Recuerdas lo último que te dije – metió la mano en su bolso y sacó un arma ante la mirada sorprendida y confusa de Román, mientras veía como apuntaba contra él – si no eres para mi no serás para nadie.

Apuntó y tiró del gatillo con mucha puntería. El estruendo y la fuerza del disparo la arrojó hacía atrás. Al levantarse solo vio un hilo de sangre que corría desde la proa del barco, que atravesaba el nombre de la embarcación, bautizada igual que ella... después apuntó de nuevo y tiró del gatillo... después nada más.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

_El sol muere a todo mi alrededor, la noche pronto cubrira todo con su negro manto, el mar delante de mi, esa mistica criatura... y la llamo criatura por que solo una criatura, una criatura viva, prodria tener todos los dones del mar...la belleza, la fuerza, la vida, los secretos del mar... ninguna criatura mas con este aroma a sal y tierra unidos, el color infinito del cielo como una copia de él...no... solo una criatura viva podria tener todos los dones del mar y mas aun inundar todos tus sentidos con ellos, el aroma de vida en el aire, la suavidad de la brisa, los colores del cielo y el sol muriendo dentro de él...no... no piede ser solo agua salada, es una criatura que vive, siente, llora y se enfurece; que en sus pasiones puede regalar belleza y existencia y en sus rencores deja escapar todo su poder sin riendas trayendo consigo incluso la muerte... la noche a caido por fin despues de dias de dolor, de ver tu cuerpo en el ataud, sin tu mirada, con tus ojos cerrados, sin poder perderme en ellos, ya nada tiene caso, ya solo quiero irme perderme donde tú estas, ir contigo donde nadie nos encuentre... ahora lo se, nuestras almas estaban predestinadas a estar juntas, ire contigo, no importa como o cuando, se que volveremos a encontrarnos, lo se, lo siento en mi corazón, se que sin importar que, solo es cuestion de tiempo..._

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Miró el mar delante de ella y pensó, tranquila, serena, _como pasó en un mismo día, del abrazo al desamparo, del apaciguamiento al desasosiego, de la embriaguez a la cordura, de la plenitud al vacío_... miró el oscuro mar delante de ella, tiró el cuaderno y su lápiz. Caminó segura, tranquila, consciente, convencida que en la inmensidad de él encontraría remanso y paz para su dolor. Lo había perdido todo, pero sentía dentro de sí que lo encontraría de nuevo... caminó convencida que, dentro del mar, encontraría de nuevo esos ojos que la hacían olvidar todo, que eran su paz, su luz y su vida, que en medio del mar lo encontraría a él... solo era cuestión de tiempo, caminó y nadie supo mas de ella, solo la gente encontró ese cuaderno en la playa, mojado y borroso, donde al final de la ultima página se podía ver el último pensamiento de aquella mujer:

_**"sin importar cuánto tarde, cuánto me cueste… o cuantas vidas tenga que pasar, te encontrare de nuevo… te volveré a encontrar… alma mía y estaremos juntos por siempre… no me daré por vencida…te lo prometo.  
Akane Tendo.**_

_**Fin de te conozco**_

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

**Notas de las autoras:**

Huuuuu ahora si que me quedo algo largo no lo creen creo que es uno de los capítulos mas largos en todo el fic y es que francamente fue el que mas lata me dio pues pase mucho mas tiempo en este que en ningún otro bueno quizá pase un poco mas o igual en el capitulo final pero francamente me encanto como quedo creo que es uno de los capítulos que mas me gustan ahora les diré por que

Por la simple y sencilla razón de que amo el mar lo siento en mi sangre a pesar de que nunca lo he visto, cualquiera diría que en otra vida fui sirena :) ; ya me dejo de tonteras y van las explicaciones del fic

1. bueno la primera en este fic conté con la ayuda de mi amiguísima Rakane con el song fic le di mucha lata con él de hecho solo iba a conseguirme la canción pero le nació y lo hizo bueno mejor que ella se los explique

_**Rakane**: así es, estuve mucho tiempo buscando la canción adecuada, hasta que un día en la radio, la escuche, y supe que sería perfecta para este capítulo, y gracias a Mimi-chan, pude escribir esa escena, pues cuando la escuché, se me vino a la cabeza, la escena entera, y bueno ahí esta el resultado. Espero que les guste._

2. algunas partes del fic que estan entre dos gatos es parte de un libro de mi autora favorita, lo leí en medio de la formación de este fic y esta parte me sorprendió incluso a mi misma encajaba perfectamente en el fic así que no me resistí a ponerla ojala y les guste el libro es "**la ley del amor**" de la autora **Laura Esquivel** la misma autora de "como agua para chocolate" (mas de 300 mil ejemplares vendidos en lengua española y un millón en lengua inglesa o0)en verdad si lo pueden leer o conseguir por hay les va a encantar es un libro único una trama loquísima de intercambio de almas y Ángeles y demonios y muy interactivo pues trae un disco que tiene que escuchar mientras lees entre arias de opera y danzones buenísimos pero bueno consíganlo les aseguro que no se van a arrepentir

3. bueno en todos los fic me decidí por lugares reales en tiempos reales aunque inciertos quizá la descripción de los lugares y los acontecimientos te ayudan a ubicarte en el lugar pues nunca ponía la fecha en este capitulo fue todo lo contrario en este aspecto pongo como lugar "isla Ángeles de Sal en algún lugar del mediterráneo" la isla es una isla inventada para otra historia original que estoy escribiendo llamada Ángela, no les puedo contar mucho al respecto pues no estoy muy avanzada en ella y no es un fic ni nada por el estilo es de hecho una historia para mis hijos un proyecto muy a futuro si a alguien le interesa solo díganmelo una probadita de dos capítulos al menos no les voy a negar… bueno vuelvo a mi planeta la isla consta de varios lugares que como la playa de la virgen de la soledad donde ocurren todos los acontecimientos, el restaurante estaba en la playa de arcángeles pero dado que no se pudo acomodar lo dejamos a la expectativa. La historia se desarrolla en los años 20 entre el día 4 de julio ( el día de mi cumpleaños )…y el día 5 de julio después solo tres días antes de la muerte de Akane) creo que en espacio y tiempo es todo.

4. bueno solo pongo lo obvio tiene una pequeña parte lima espero y les guste muy fina a decir verdad

Bueno por ahora es todo agradezco su interés por el fic a todas las personas que lo han seguido, espero y no decepcionarlos pues he puesto mucho esfuerzo en el espero y en verdad que les este gustando.

**f-zelda**: gracias por tus comentarios, espero sigas la historia el climax esta en el presente espero y te guste.

**Kei-Kugodgy**: muchas gracias por el honor de incluirme en tus favoritos, leere tus historias y te mandare un largo review espero que esa tortuosa manera mia te siga gustando jeje

**sango**: niña no te preocupes no todo le fic es tragico... y ya avandona a ese aleman no te conviene.

**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel**: gracias por tu fe en mi y seguir mi historia y si tu o alguien por alliiiii cree que me molestan tus reviews dale un par de patadas por mi y dile que esta loco me encanta recibir tus review me da la impresion que eres mi fan jajajajajaja

_**por favor dejenme algun review sip **_

_**gracias**_

**_Bie lao Mimi Chan_**


	11. interludio: Angeles

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_**"Meeting" **_

_**Por Mimi Chan**_

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

_**Algún día cuando el tiempo no sea tiempo y volvamos a encontrarnos…**_

_**Interludio**_

_**"Ángeles"**_

No volveré, no quiero – dijo el hermoso ángel de cabello corto azulado.

Vamos Akane, sabes que debes bajar.

Me niego.

Hay estaban esos dos seres celestiales parados sobre la nube, ella con unas sencillas alas blancas y túnica cual nieve; delante de ella, aquel ángel de alas plateadas y túnica azul claro.

Pero tienes que hacerlo – le decía al ángel pequeño algo ya exasperado.

No es justo, Samuel – (Samuel, el arcángel regente del amor) ¿no te parece que ya me han mandado las suficientes veces a la tierra, y en todas y cada una muero joven, enamorada y traicionada por las personas que más quiero? Esas son chingaderas.

Akane – dijo estricto - modera tu lenguaje, recuerda dónde estás.

Lo siento señor... pero me niego a bajar, he visto lo que me espera y no pienso arriesgarme.

¿No quieres volver a ver a Ranma?

Sí... pero no quiero morir de nuevo amándolo o causándole la muerte a él. Primero se muere de tristeza en Japón, luego lo mata ese guerrero en América, después se achicharra conmigo en Europa y luego esa loca lo mata en aquella isla... ¿pues qué pretenden? Dos veces lo vi morir, dos veces me vio morir, no es justo chinga, prefiero mil veces que encuentre a alguien mas y viva una vida laaaaaaaaaarga y tranquila, lo que no tendrá conmigo.

Ya basta – dijo al fin su superior, le quitó el arpa, despegó su aureola y las alas de su espalda cual si hubiesen estado pegadas por chicle – bajarás y punto, pues esta.

No quiero.

Mira, tu calendario indica tu siguiente vida ahora mismo, ya pasaste 60 años aquí de holgazana, no, ni un minuto mas, de la forma que comes se nos acabaran las nubes en un año mas – el ángel sin alas estaba a punto de protestar, pero no lo dejó – mira, tu padre y tus hermanas están ahí, solo faltas tú; se cerró el ciclo, volverás con tu familia original. Procura no meterte al agua esta vez y todo estará bien.

Oye... – dijo mientras al empujaba a una puerta – bajaré, está bien, deja de empujarme – se vio ante una puerta donde provenía una luz blanca y se oían los lamentos de una mujer dando a luz. En el último momento antes de atravesar el umbral volteo y le dijo – pero te lo advierto, las cosas serán ahora diferentes, no seré la misma estúpida enamorada de siempre.

Modera tu lenguaje – dijo en un regaño severo – aun estás en el cielo.

Modero mis polainas – dijo también molesta – estoy harta, no mataré a Ranma otra vez, no dejaré que se enamore de mí... esta vez... esta vez... si esta vez lo golpearé, lo insultaré, lo maltrataré,lo atizare todo lo que sea necesario antes de que se enamore de mí de nuevo. Si tengo que alejarlo de mí lo haré. Cada vez que vaya a decirme que me ama lo golpearé muy duro, si, eso haré.

¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedas sostener eso, Akane, antes de que te venza el amor?

El tiempo que sea necesario. Si el destino dice que él debe estar conmigo yo le digo que no lo estarì antes de que alguien mas le haga daño, yo se lo haré a él, te aseguro que será mil veces menos, ya estuvo bueno.

Akane, entiende – pero ella camino a al puerta dispuesta al fin a salir – espera...

No, no entiendo y déjame ya, tengo que bajar - Y entonces se oyó un llanto de bebe del otro lado, ya había encarnado no había mas que hacer.

Esa niña caramba – dijo Samuel molesto – que bueno que ya se fue, me tenía loco –se calmo un poco – ni siquiera me dejo decirle que esta es la definitiva, la más difícil, pues ahora se cerró el círculo, se encontrará en bola a todas sus almas de carga, y esta vez si se iba a quedar con él. Loca. Y ahora ella solita se va a poner trabas para tenerlo. Ya se dará cuenta tarde o temprano... a Ranma ni le voy a decir que se la vaya a encontrar, podría hacerme un berrinche como el de esta niña, ya suficiente tiene con lo que le pasará en china – cruzó los brazos y dijo con satisfacción – bueno, yo de eso ya no me preocupo, yo entro hasta que a esa loca se dé cuenta que contra el destino no se puede, ahora es cosa de Miguel (si, San Miguel arcángel, arcángel de los guerreros) que los cuide él, yo me lavo las manos... pobres guardianes que les toquen a ese par, se las van a ver negras.

Camino hacía las puertas del palacio principal de paraíso, tenía muchas cosas más que atender además de Ranma y Akane.

_**Fin interludio ángeles**_

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

**nota de autora:**

bueno no hay mucho que decir, mucho desastre por mucho tiempo ya era hora de meter un poquito de humor, lo reconozco no soy muy buena con el humor y el reconocimiento de esta parte no es solo mía si no también de Laura Esquivel que es quien me base en este interludio ya la mencione pero lo volveré a hacer pues me encanta "la ley del amor" aquí viene algo muy similar solo léanla les aseguro que les va a gustar

_**me regalan un review...? sip **_

_**gracias**_

_**bie lao Mimi Chan**_


	12. interludio: songfic reencarnacion

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos _

**_"Meeting" _**

**_Por Mimi Chan _**

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

_**Algún día cuando el tiempo no sea tiempo y volvamos a encontrarnos… **_

_**Songfic **_

_**"Reencarnación" **_

_**Nerima (semanas antes del ataque) **_

Era de noche. Como una pésima broma, Nabiki había invitado a Akane a una discoteca nueva en la zona popular de Tokio. Como otra pésima broma había pedido a Ranma que las acompañara, pues dos chicas no debían ir solas a ningún lugar, podía llegar a ser peligroso, y como la broma más absurda, Ranma había sido obligado a ir con ella, quisiera o no, por palabras de sus padres... así, esa noche entraron a esa extravagante discoteca llena de gente, chicos y chicas muy bien arreglados igual que ellos. Ranma en una camisa negra aun con su persistente estilo chino, siendo blanco de las más deseosas miradas. Akane con una minifalda negra y una camisa azul marino, también al estilo chino, para no desentonar con su "forzada pareja", siendo blanco de miradas ansiosas también, de la mayoría de los chicos. Mientras, Nabiki, sin seguir ningún estilo, venía con un vestido rojo muy corto bajo una gabardina negra de piel.

Esto está repleto, ustedes no se separen – dijo la mayor - si se pierden será mejor que lo hagan juntos. Yo me encargaré de encontrarlos.

¿Y yo por que tengo que cuidar a esta pesada? – dijo el chico quejándose.

Ni quien necesite que tú me cuides, fenómeno – dijo la otra molesta.

Gorda – se defendió.

Pervertido – dijo aun más molesta.

Desgarbada.

Mas la pelea solo era entre ellos. Nabiki ya había desaparecido entre toda la gente y bailaba en la pista con un desconocido que la había invitado solo segundos antes... ellos, al notarlo, solo se sentaron molestos en una de las mesas desocupadas. Toda la gente estaba divirtiéndose en la pista, de pronto un tema en español comenzó a sonar con unos coros muy extraños:

_**Coros... **_

Oye, no es justo que nos quedemos aquí solos toda la noche ¿no lo crees?

Si, Nabiki solo se lavó las manos.

¿Quieres... bailar?

¿Contigo?

Sí tanto te molesta.

No... está bien.

_**Tengo una pregunta **_

_**Cuando siento tu piel tan junta **_

_**Es que hayamos gozado **_

_**De otra vida en el pasado vida **_

Esa misma energía de estar a su lado lo comenzó a recorrer de una manera desorganizada, como si el mismo ritmo cadencioso del que era ella dueña ahora lo embrujara. Él la miraba con una mirada desconocida aun para él.

_**De amor hemos muerto tantas veces **_

_**Nos seguimos reencontrando **_

_**Y ahora nos debemos intereses **_

Ella se sintió invadida por una magia especial, era como si esa tonada despertara algo escondido en ella... algo sensual... su miedo se perdió un instante dando cabida a la música entrando a su cuerpo.

_**Fui el griego que te amo **_

_**Cuando eras un delfín **_

_**La reina que a su rey por infiel puso fin **_

_**O aquel esclavo que **_

_**La santa inquisición dejo por hechizar mi amor tu corazón **_

Los dos se envolvieron por esa música, de la que no conocían significado alguno, pero sintiendo que hablaba de alguna manera de ellos... de sus sentimientos... de su vida.

_**Volar... **_

_**No quiero enamorarme ya **_

_**Que la caída duele más **_

_**No quiero enamorarme ya **_

_**Pero no cederé tu amor **_

Los dos recorrieron con ritmo las manos a través del cuerpo del otro, estaban como en trance, como si perdieran ese maldito miedo todo el tiempo de estar juntos... ella se lo permitía, le permitía a él poder tocarla, sentirla y se permitía a ella poder sentir ese cuerpo, poseedor de esa alma y ese corazón que la enloquecían en ocasiones... como en ese momento.

_**Es solo amor lo que vienes a buscar aquí **_

_**De una plano que es espiritual **_

_**Es solo amor lo que vienes a entregar aquí **_

Él no lo creía del todo... ella le permitía tocarla, y no eran caricias permisibles entre los dos, sus cuerpos estaban juntos, casi pegados uno con otro. Ella recorría con sensualidad sus manos por su pecho, recorriendo cada botón de su camisa, mirándolos como si fueran un obstáculo... para... algo. Mientras, él posaba sus manos sobre su cintura, tocándola, presionándola un poco, recargando su frente contra la suya, mirando también lo que ella todo el tiempo escondía, un cuerpo de una hermosa mujer... su mujer.

_**Miro en tus pupilas **_

_**Y atravieso un espacio sin manecillas **_

_**Eran otros tiempos **_

_**Otro nombre y hasta creo otro sexo**_

Nada existía a su alrededor entonces, solo ellos, solo su presencia, solo el calor de uno inundando al otro, solo el deseo de pertenecerse uno al otro, solo ese espacio entre los dos que era prohibido atravesar, aunque ambos se morían de ganas de terminar con esos centímetros que eran eternos...

_**Vámonos **_

_**A romper el círculo de este cuento **_

_**Y seamos para siempre **_

_**Dos amantes navegando en el tiempo **_

Era increíble esa necesidad de estar juntos, de besarse, de acariciarse, de tocarse, más que con una mirada, de ser uno complemento del otro en todos los sentidos, incluso en los prohibidos.

_**Fui la doncella que huyo en tu corcel **_

_**O en otra historia un león que adjudico mi piel **_

_**O la sirena que un vikingo enamoro **_

_**Y abandono llorando su pecho **_

En ese momento nada tenía importancia. El miedo de estar profundamente enamorados y salir por ello lastimados, las constantes confusiones de sus prometidas y de los locos detrás de ella. Nada. Todos los errores perdieron su poder uno junto al otro por un minuto.

_**Volar... **_

_**No quiero enamorarme ya **_

_**Que la caída duele más **_

_**No quiero enamorarme ya **_

_**Pero no cederé tu amor **_

No importaba cuánto pudiera lastimar, si podían solo por un minuto disfrutar de esa sensación, sensual, cálida, enajenarte, enloquecedora, exótica, erótica, de estar uno junto del otro, esa sensación que puso a trabajar sus auras, que los iluminaba con su fuego.

_**Es solo amor lo que vienes a buscar aquí **_

_**De una plano que es espiritual **_

_**Es solo amor lo que vienes a entregar aquí**_

Por su cabezas, en una minúscula porción de su cerebro aun consciente, se preguntaban qué era lo que pasaba, por qué estaban así de un momento a otro, ningún hechizo, ninguna trampa puesta para ambos lo haba podido meter en un estado de conciencia tan enajenante y tan poderoso... ¿seria acaso la canción?

_**Volar **_

_**No quiero enamorarme ya **_

_**No quiero enamorarme ya **_

_**Volar **_

_**No quiero enamorarme ya **_

_**Coros... **_

La canción terminó, y solo entonces lograron soltarse y darse cuenta de todo lo que a su alrededor pasaba: todos los chicos en la pista estaban en una rueda mirándolos con asombro. Su aura de batalla se había encendido, iluminándolos con un interesante color rojo pálido, y eso no era algo que en Tokyo, ni en un solo lugar de todo Japón, se viera muy a menudo. Solo una persona los llamo en ese momento:

De haberlo sabido, hace mucho los habría traído a una discoteca. Ustedes si que sacan chispas bailando, no sabía que les gustara tanto Talía.

Ambos chicos no respondieron nada, solo se limitaron a jalar a Nabiki a la entrada, pensar cada uno en cuanto podían pagarle a Nabiki por mantener su boca cerrada ante este espectáculo, mantener eso en secreto, y responderse una sola pregunta: "¿qué rayos fue eso?"

_**Fin Songfic **_

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

_**Nota de la autora: **_

_algo un poquito subidito de tono, nada para alarmarse solo colgandome un poco de este estilo de loq uepasa y no pasa que tanto me gusta,_

_**por favor dejemne un review me encantaria saber si les ha gustado mi historia**_

_**bie lao Mimi Chan**_


	13. capitulo 6: DESTINO

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_**"Meeting"**_

_**Por Mimi Chan**_

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

_**Algún día cuando el tiempo no sea tiempo y volvamos a encontrarnos…**_

_**Capitulo 6:**_

_**"Destino"**_

_**Nerima**_

-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

notas muy confusas de autor:

wowww este capitulo es un poco complicado, hay muchas cosas en las cuales fijarse muchos detalles por favor pido para leerlo un poco mas de atencion de la normal haremos un viaje por las dimenciones y cada uno con partes algo confusas que intetentare poner para que sean un poco mas claras.

_cursivas_: ranma y alma de ranma

_cursivas subrrayadas_: conjuro

**negritas**_: conjuro de Colonge y algunas frases que deben ser rescatadas_

**_cursivas negritas:_ akane y alma de akane**

_**cursivas negritas subralladas**_: princesa azteca:

la razon por la que pongo todo esto es por que esto estaba adaptado en colores segun cada epoca y me fue imposible aqui asi que me guie por esto esperemos que de resultado

gracias por su atencion mimi chan

-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

_Akane dormía apaciblemente en su cama, de hecho lo había hecho por horas extras ese día, una presencia calida y tranquila la rodeaba. La fuente, un chico que dormía abrazándola, intranquilo, vigilando y viendo ese rostro que tanto amaba con preocupación, dos vendas cubrían a su prometida, una en su brazo derecho y otra en su pantorrilla izquierda, al ver esas vendas sobre su cuerpo, recordaba lo que había pasado solo hacia unas horas atrás._

_**FLASH BACK**_

Ranma y Akane corrían a prisa entre las calles de Nerima, ante las sorprendas miradas de las personas en la calle, detrás de ellos venia Shampoo con una mirada fiera y salvaje, armada con bomboris y flechas aparentemente dispuesta a todo.

¡pero que rayos le pasa ahora! – dijo el entre desconcertado y asustado, Shampoo no venia detrás de él pero si de su prometida.

no lo se, no entiendo que le pasa – dijo Akane realmente asustada.

Akane no escaparas, yo matarte- decía la amazona detrás de ellos.

….- "tengo que arriesgarme" – Ranma paro de pronto y puso a Akane detrás de él para protegerla ante la mirada furiosa de Shampoo.

airen quitarse yo matar – dijo sin vacilar en sus palabras y poniendo pose de ataque con sus bomboris.

estás loca que te pasa – dijo sin dejar de ocultar a Akane.

abuela – dijo mientras las palabras se trababan en su garganta por la furia – abuela leer aura de Akane y descubrir…- dijo aun mas furiosa – no nunca permitirlo, Akane primero morirá.

no te atrevas a tocarle un pelo o te pesara – dijo decidido.

circulo cerrarse, yo romper, ella no ganar, no intervenir o también atacarte airen.

Shampoo detente…

Shampoo lanzo un bombori contra Ranma, este no se movió para que no pudiera lastimar a Akane, bajo un poco su defensa, preparado para recibir el golpe de la esfera de metal cuando sintió desde atrás un tiron y caía al piso.

Akane no – dijo al ver impactar la esfera contra su prometida.

Ranma…- alcanzo a decir antes de perder el sentido.

Akane callo en bruces a un lado suyo, el bombori golpeo justo en su cabeza, quiso auxiliarla cuando volteo a ver a Shampoo que preparaba, decía alguna especie de maldición en chino y soltaba la flecha, Ranma como pudo llego junto a su pies y de una barrida callo al piso, mas su movimiento quizá no fue tan rápido como él hubiera querido, pues la flecha si llego a su destino, atravesando una pierna de Akane que quizá ni sintió el dolor pues estaba inconsciente, su sangre corría por la banqueta.

Noooo Akane – dijo asustado.

falle – preparaba otra flecha – tu no quitarme airen.

Pero antes e pensar si quiera en soltarla sintió un calor avasallador en todo el cuerpo y una energía que la tiraba lejos hacia atrás… producto de un rugido de león de Ranma, en cuánto vio la fuente de peligro lejos y olvidándose de ese prejuicio suyo de nunca golpear a un mujer y menos con un ataque tan poderoso, tomo a Akane en brazos sintiendo como un pequeño hilo de su sangre le ensuciaba un brazo y la llevo lo mas rápido que su piernas le respondieron rumbo al doctor Tofú.

_**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**_

Y aun seguía inconsciente, el doctor Tofú había curado todas sus heridas y le había dicho que la llevara a casa que solo necesitaba descansar.

De sobra decir lo que paso en la casa cuando llego con su joven prometida en brazos, herida e inconsciente, el señor Shoun con su clásica cabeza de demonio por tres segundo para luego soltarse llorando sobre las piernas de Ranma, Nabiki con una cara de preocupación que era raro ver en ella que solo ponía cuando de verdad algo malo pasaba como esa imagen que seguro no olvidaría en mucho y esa cara de preocupación enorme en Kasumi que tanto le dolía ver, incluso su papá puso un semblante frió y preocupado cuando lo vio entrar con Akane en brazos. Kasumi enseguida le pidió que la llevaba a su habitación, una vez hay le informo que no la dejaría sola, que le explicaría a todos lo que paso, pero que por ahora era mejor protegerla, ella con su singular inteligencia lo entendió y los dejo solos.

Ella ahora seguía dormida, en sus brazos, y él sintiéndose miserable, en cuantos problemas mas tendría que meterla, eso que le había pasado, sabía que era su culpa. Los arranques de Shampoo siempre eran su culpa; Y todo por tratar de defenderlo a él, como se le ocurrió, ella sabía que él podía defenderse bien de quien fuera, mas de una chica, por que había hecho eso. En ese momento Akane se movió en su cama y lo atrapo en un abrazo, cerrando sus brazos fuertemente contra su cuello, el sintió alivio en ese gesto, que lo lleno de un sentimiento poderoso, al que no quería dar nombre, que sabía cual sentimiento era pero no quería nombrarlo, agacho su rostro contra el brazo izquierdo de ella y lo beso con delicadeza, "Akane".

**Toc toc**

La puerta sonó y una silueta entro al cuarto, con esa cara aunque le dolía a Ranma.

Ranma – lo llamo Kasumi para saber si no estaba dormido.

Kasumi.

¿como esta?

creo que ella esta bien, solo duerme – dijo un poco sonrojado al acercarse Kasumi y ver como su pequeña hermana abrazaba a su prometido.

es un alivio –dijo sin darle demasiada importancia- ….Ranma.

si Kasumi.

seguro que quieres quedarte, si ella despierta y te ve así – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa rara en ella pero síntoma de que ella estaba mas tranquila- quizá se moleste, si estas preocupado por ella, yo podría cuidarla.

no – dijo con seguridad extraña incluso para Kasumi – yo debo cuidarla – "después de todo es mi prometida"- no creo que tenga tanta fuerza por la mañana

muy bien procurare que nuestros padres no suban o les podría traer problemas.

gracias Kasumi.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

La madrugada llego al doyo Tendo, los maullidos de los gatos se oían a la lejanía, opacados por el suave murmullo de una suave lluvia, o el final de una fuerte borrasca, ella despertaba, despertó despacio sintiendo la manera extraña que corría su sangre en su pierna, pulsaba hay como cuando uno se hacía una herida, y todo a su alrededor se sentía calido, muy calido, quizá tenía fiebre. Sintió también la presión de una venda en su brazo y recordó, "Shampoo" siguió la línea de su mano y entonces lo advirtió su mano daba a tocar con algo al final de ella, de hecho sus dos manos lo hacían, fue entonces que sintió una presión en su cintura, atrayéndola, fue que finalmente abrió sus ojos y lo vio hay, "**RANMA**". Pero que rayos hacia él hay, con ella, en su cama ¡**EN SU CAMA**! Pero que clase de pervertido era, como se le ocurría dormir con ella, ella iba a sacar ya su mazo y mandarlo con dirección a Kobe, en ese momento él la apretó un poco mas fuerte hacía él y sintió como lentamente empezaba a temblar, parpadeo por un momento y en el tercer parpadeo parecía que no podía abrir los ojos y vio algo…._**ella estaba vestida en un hermoso kimono blanco, con él, abrazados, en una sala muy grande y elegante, él vestido con un yukata azul, tan placidamente dormido como en ese momento, respirando el mismo aroma, sintiendo el mismo calor, eran ellos sin duda, pero se veían tan distintos, no lucían como ellos, él se veía mucho mas maduro al igual que ella, quizá la misma edad pero mucho mas maduros, mas…amorosos…y desconocidos, no se veía como ningún lugar que ella conociera, ni siquiera se veía como el mismo tiempo que el de ella, todo lucía como si ya hubiera pasado……**_ Abrió los ojos y lo volvió a ver hay, junto a ella, con esa mismo tranquilidad de esa pareja en sus sueños y sus visiones, que podía significar lo que le estaba pasando.

Ranma – por alguna razón ella sabía que él no pretendía nada malo al dormir con ella al contrario "solo esta vez…pero veras mañana Saotome" – se las ingenio de alguna manera para cubrirlo con sus mantas y él pronto dejo de temblar y quedo placidamente dormido ante la inocente y tierna mirada de su prometida, que lanzo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y se juntó mas a él disfrutando de su calor y se dispuso a dormir con un solo pensamiento enmarcado con una linda sonrisa. "creo que podría acostumbrarme a esto…creo que podrá llegar a gustarme mucho".

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

A la mañana siguiente todo amaneció normal en el doyo Tendo, tan normal que la primera escena de la mañana comenzó con Kasumi llegando a la cocina y poniendo el agua para el te y escuchando un grito conocido saliendo de una vez al salón si no quería perdérselo "Ranma eres un pervertido" y así vio saliendo al chico de la coleta de la ventana de su hermanita rompiendo el cristal y cayendo sobre un árbol cercano.

que bueno que ya te sientas bien Akane – dijo gritando a la ventana… pero valió la pena – dijo muy por lo bajo lleno de hojas y sonriente.

buenos días Ranma – dijo Kasumi debajo él.

buenos días Kasumi.

es bueno ver que Akane no esta tan lastimada como pensamos no es así

si claro – "es preferible que me mande a volar a que no tenga la fuerza para hacerlo".

baja ya es hora de desayunar.

esta bien, pero voy por ella.

ten cuidado y gracias Ranma.

¿gracias….?

Por cuidar de ella.

De nada Kasumi, para ello…"**yo soy su prometido**" – olvídalo.

Kasumi solo sonrió dándole la sensación de que ella sabía lo que él había querido decirle, salto del árbol al tejado y se puso sobre el quicio de la ventana de Akane la llamó.

no se te ocurra entrar – le dijo pues sin el vidrio sería sencillo, él la espero afuera y ella pronto salio ya cambiada – ¿que cosa quieres?

rayos Akane que carácter tienes – dijo el chico molesto por la reacción acostumbrada.

¿por que dormiste conmigo, no te cansas de decirme que solo soy un marimacho feo y desgarbado que no te para ni un pelo y sin embargo…

no lo hice por gusto, lo hice por necesidad (o..0).

como que por necesidad.

recuerdas que paso ayer.

ayer… - dijo molesta y de pronto recordó –Shampoo…

esperabas que te dejara sola a que viniera a matarte.

Ranma… - dijo con ternura "**tú te preocupas por mi**".

Y que luego tu padre me matara, eso si mi madre no llega antes y me obliga al sepuku por no proteger a mi dizque prometida, no gracias.

Ranma… dijo ahora molesta "hubiera sido mejor que darte callado Saotome"- aun así debiste traer tu propio futon hay mucho espacio en el cuarto, no tenías que dormir en mi cama.

Anda déjate de recalamos, te mueves como lombriz y no me dejaste dormir, por ello solo debiste darte por satisfecha, anda vamos a desayunar que yo ya tengo hambre.

Sin previo aviso y sin que ella se lo pidiera o hiciera por evitarlo, la tomo de la cintura y le paso uno de sus brazos por el cuello, ayudándola a bajar al comedor "si ella supiera lo mucho que me gusta tenerla así en mis brazos", "ojala y no me soltara es tan calido estar junto a él".

Así llegaron al comedor donde ya los esperaba toda al familia, el señor Shoun dadas las palabras de Kasumi "no tenía hambre" por que se la paso todo el desayuno plantado en la falda de Akane y llorando a mares, interrumpiendo sus lamentos solo de vez en cuando para mirar Ranma de forma asesina. Todo por culpa de su insensatez su pequeña ya había estado a punto de morir **DOS VECES**. Miradas que él no notaba pues su mirada estaba puesta en Akane de forma penetrante y de cierto modo diría ella tranquilizante pues aunque se sentía vigilada se sentía segura, por dentro avisaba algunos de los pensamientos de su prometido. Él no entendía nada de lo que había pasado, sabía que Shampoo haría lo que fuera por "tenerlo" pero nunca pensó que su extremo fuera tal que pensara seriamente en matar a Akane¿Por qué? "circulo cerrarse, yo romper, ella no ganar" que rayos significaba eso, fuera lo que fuera ella no le haría daño a Akane. Termino su arroz y se levanto salía de la habitación cuando vio a Akane que se levantaba de la mesa.

Ranma – lo llamo con delicadeza y el volteo y también toda la familia.

Dime Akane.

¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Si, dime.

Si pudiera ser a solas – dijo mirando a su padre que aun no la soltaba.

Pero Akane - le dijo ese hombre lacrimógeno a sus pies.

Por favor papá… - le dijo directo a los ojos, con esa mirada que su padre sabia que era la de que no cambia de parecer.- Ranma …

Está bien.

Se acerco a ella y la tomo por el brazo y subió con ella, ella le dedico otra mirada, que decía que no era buen lugar hablar dentro de la casa y salio por la ventana del pasillo llevándola con él de la forma mas delicada posible. Llegaron al tejado y él la ayudo a sentarse en el tejado, el sol brillaba ya con fuerza y las tejas se sentía húmedas por la lluvia de anoche, él se sentó delante de ella mirando primero a todo su alrededor sin encontrar nada o nadie que era lo que el buscaba, después la miro a los ojos y vio que tenía algo importante que decirle

¿Qué pasa Akane? – dijo tratando de no parecer avergonzado por la fuerza de su mirada.

Ranma – se acerco un poco más y lo tomo de las manos, el instinto de Ranma trabajo y subió su sangre a sus mejillas, lo que la hizo sonrojarse también un poco a ella.

¿Qu….qu…que…pasa……¿que quieres? - dijo muy nervioso.

**Júrame y oye muy bien, sobre tus propios lineamientos del Musabetsu Kakuto Ryuu** – su voz era muy seria, ella sabía muy bien que él tomaba muy en serio los juramentos sobre su arte – **que no iras tras Shampoo.**

Akane no puedo, **ella iba a matarte, si lo intenta otra vez….**

**Me matara** – dijo y él la volteo a ver asustado por la veracidad de sus palabras – estoy casi segura…pero júrame que no el harás daño.

Pero Akane…

Júramelo- dijo determinada y luego agachando un poco el rostro – si no por tu arte…por mi.

Yo…- "**por sobre ti Akane lo que tu me pidas…eres mucho mas importante que cualquier otra cosa**" – lo juro.

Gracias – dijo exhalando un suspiro tranquilo.

Pasaron un rato más en esa misma posición, tomados de la mano, como no queriendo romper el maravilloso encanto del momento, la brisa de al mañana los acariciaba, cubriéndolos de un ambiente tranquilo y pacifico, hasta que finalmente el dijo:

Podrías explicarme que fue lo que paso.

yo tampoco entiendo muy bien lo que paso, fue muy extraño.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Akane corría por los pasillos de la escuela aprisa con un solo pensamiento en su cabeza "ese estupido, por que dejo mi libreta en el salón, seguro solo lo hizo para hacerme subir TODAS las escaleras OTRA VEZ, el muy cretino como lo detesto".

Akane Tendo – se oyó una voz fría y malévola a su espalda.

…. Volteo solo para ver a aquella amazona de cabellos púrpuras a su espalda – Shampoo que pasa – contesto con voz trémula al ver la mirada de Shampoo.

te matare – dijo apuntando con arco y flecha – tu no ganar.

¿de que hablas? – dijo gravemente asustada al ver que Shampoo hablaba en serio.

**vida pasada no gobernar sobe ley amazona mía, abuela no decir quien ser Ranma, solo yo, Ranma ser mío.**

¿de que hablas?

abuela colon decir tu ser verdadera prometida de airen, decir **circulo blanco cerrarse, yo romper**, tu no quedarte con mi airen.

¿de que rayos hablas Shampoo, no te entiendo

yo matarte – soltó la flecha que llego a rozar el brazo de Akane lastimándola y sangro sobre su blusa blanca – yo matarte Akane Tendo, tu no ser para airen, yo si ser mujer hecha para él, tu no ser mejor que yo.

…. - Akane camino hacia atrás asustada, Shampoo hablaba completamente en serio, camino hacía atrás y callo por las escaleras, abajo se levanto rápido y corrió, el miedo la envolvió y corrió a la salida y en la puerta vio a su prometido que la esperaba.

¿Akane? – dijo al verla correr asustada hacia él - ¿Qué pasa?

Ranma – dijo pero una segunda flecha se acercaba el al verla la jalo a su lado y la flecha se enterró en el concreto de la entrada un lado de la cabeza de el chico de la coleta – Shampoo.

No dijo nada más Ranma solo con eso entendió y comenzaron a correr.

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

alguna loca idea debió meterle esa momia a Shampoo en la cabeza.

tengo miedo – dijo muy bajo y agachando su rostro mirando sus manos – estoy segura de que ella vendrá de nuevo a buscarme y quizá esta vez… de por si no soy lo bastante buena contra ella, ahora que esta decidida a todo….ahora seguro si me matara.

¡**pero que locura dices**! – dijo enojado y presionándola mas fuerte de las manos – hablas como sino tuvieras quien te defendiera.

Ranma….

Mira Akane Tendo, mientras yo este contigo **nada podrá pasarte, nada me entiendes, jamas lo permitiría**.

Ranma – su voz se endulzo aun punto que él amaba mucho – gracias – sintió el apretón de su mano un poco mas fuerte aun y lo miro a los ojos "**gracias por siempre protegerme de todo**".

…. – "_siempre estaré aquí contigo, no tienes nada que temer_" el corazón la mirada y la piel de Ranma gritaban pero su boca solo atino a decir – de nada.

Pasaron otros minutos mas en la misma posición, era extraño estar juntos, así… tranquilos, sentimientos poderosos los embargaban, sentimientos que por alguna razón los dos evitaban a toda costa que salieran a la luz decir palabras que no debieran, no sabían cuales pero cada vez que los dos se tocaban, que se miraban…distinto… salían los dos huyendo de ese sentimiento, por dentro sentían que ese sentimiento podía destruirlos.

necesitamos respuestas – dijo ella sacudiéndose ese sentimiento.

supongo que esa reliquia las tiene.

seguro que si, quiero verla.

pero…

Shampoo no podrá hacerme nada, lo olvidas – dijo dedicándole una tierna sonrisa – no podrá hacerme nada si tu estas conmigo, lo olvidas.

Muy bien entonces iremos.

Gracias por cuidarme Ranma.

No te preocupes Akane…solo…no te preocupes.

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

Paso la tarde y ambos salieron en busca de sus respuestas. Ella iba en un par de muletas ayudada por él, caminaban despacio, en un lugar por la incomodidad de Akane y en otro porque no estaban seguros que lo que la anciana amazona les fuera a gustar del todo, los dos sentían iban al encuentro de algo de lo que le había estado huyendo desde mucho tiempo y no querían encontrar pero no se explicaban por que los dos sentían lo mismo, ni entre ellos mismos se había dicho ese miedo. Pero era el mismo en las dos personas caminando juntas. Así después de poco legaron a las puertas del Neko Hanten donde en el umbral los esperaba una amazona de púrpuras cabellos con esa misma mirada fiera de horas antes.

Ranma – dijo en un tono evidentemente molesto.

Shampoo – él en reflejo instantáneo se puso delante de su prometida – no te atrevas a tocarla te lo advierto, no deseamos ningún problema contigo vinimos a buscar a tu abuela.

Yo maldita si matar…tu prometida – Ranma y Akane quedaron de una pieza "tu prometida" ella estaba aceptando que Akane era la prometida de Ranma –yo no poder tocarla, pero llevártela o no responder – dijo apretando los puños como si se contuviera con mucho esfuerzo.

No – llego Moosee a su lado y la tomo por las muñecas pues sabía que estaba a punto de perder el control – tu no puedes tocarla es peligroso para ti, tu no puedes herir a su prometida.

No repetir, suéltame Moosee, suéltame

No la sueltes Moosee – salio la abuela colon al escuchar el escándalo afuera y vio esa mirada en su nieta de peligro - lo siento Shampoo – se acerco a ella y toco un punto en su espalda haciendo caer inconsciente a al chica, que inmediatamente fue ayudada por el chico a su lado.- no te preocupes air… Ranma, ella ya no los, molestara mas, mañana mismo partimos a china vuelta a la aldea de la supremacía femenina, diremos a todos que Shampoo finalmente mato a la chica pelirroja que la venció y que su prometido murió también, ella no caerá en vergüenza aunque tengamos que mentir para ello.

Abuela… - dijo asombrada a Akane ellas se comportaban de una forma muy extraña – pero… ¿porque?

Yo no me di cuenta que estabas destinada para el prometido – dijo la anciana con esa sonrisa burlesca de saberlo todo – no me di cuenta hasta que volvieron de china.

de que habla abuela – dijo ahora intrigado él.

vayamos adentro, es una historia muy larga.

Todos entraron mientras Moose desaparecía con Shampoo en brazos, sin paciencia la pareja se sentó en una de las mesas del vació restaurante mientras la anciana llego y se saco de las mangas 3 tazas e te, finalmente Ranma le dijo.

muy bien anciana hable de una vez por todas

calma muchacho a eso iba ya no se impacienten

abuela por favor si usted sabe, dígame ¿por que Shampoo ha querido matarme?

bueno como tu sabes pequeña Tendo mi nieta siempre creyó ser la única prometida de Ranma y cuando descubrimos que tu lo eras enfureció y decidió sacarte de tu circulo, yo le advertí que eso era muy peligroso que rompía un orden natural que ustedes había creado y eso era casi una maldición

¿Qué?… ¿de que habla abuela? no lo entiendo¿que clase de circulo?

Akane- dijo y la miro con tranquilidad – dentro de ti tienes un alma que ha estado unida a la del prometido durante mucho tiempo, ustedes dos están encerrados en un circulo blanco que es irrompible, cuando volvieron de china ese circulo se cerro de alguna manera, en el momento de tu muerte su circulo blanco se intensifico y les declaro la hora de su unión, no se si ustedes ya pueden sentirlo pero hay esta entre ustedes dos

¿un círculo blanco?

un circulo blanco muchacho es un viejo hechizo que se practica desde hace miles de años, desde que la verdadera magia china se unió a la hindú con los viajeros, sospecho que tu eres uno de esos viajeros o al menos lo fuiste y que la encontrar tu alma gemela decidiste unirte a ella, es un rito donde dos almas gemelas se reconocen y firman un pacto en vida y muerte de buscarse hasta poder estar juntos, ustedes dos deben haber atravesado ya muchas vidas y ahora atraviesan por esta

¿como puede usted saber algo así?

bueno su aura chicos tiene el mismo color, cosa que pasa por lo regular con las almas gemelas y hay una línea que los une, creo que para que su circulo finalmente se cerrara ustedes debían aprender una lección que se que ahora ya saben

¿Cuál? - dijeron al unísono

**que se aman**

Ambos se sonrojaron luminosamente y la abuela solo sorbiendo se te echo a reír

pues yo no le creo vieja momia

por que eres tan incrédulo de la magia china antigua chico

abuela no bromee con esto, Shampoo pudo matarme por decir algo así

quieren ver

…. – ambos no supieron que responder, después dijo ella de pronto – ¿como?

La vieja magia china chiquilla, te gustaría verlo,

Bueno… si, me gustaría.

Vengan conmigo entonces

Fueron dentro la casa de la anciana cuando llegaron a una habitación oscura donde había un altar extraño, con lo que ambos pensaron eran viejos dioses chinos, les ordeno sentarse en el piso y les dijo.

bueno chicos este es solo un sencillo rito de regresión de vidas, no corren ningún peligro así que no se preocupen, listos

si abuela

muy bien

La abuela saco un incensario de el altar, tal incensario tenia la forma de la cabeza de un dragón rojo puso algunas especies y hojas de diferentes colores y aromas dentro de él y puso una braza ardiendo dentro de él, del incensario empezó a salir humo, eran hilos de humo de diferentes colores, rojo, azul, verde, morado. La abuela empezó a recitar un conjuro mientras su aura azulina se levantaba, haciendo rozar la punta de sus cabellos contra el techo, Ranma y Akane miraban con interés a la anciana, el conjuro aprecia estar en chino, pero ninguno de los dos podía entender ni una sola palabra. El humo circulaba por toda la habitación tornándose de un solo color, un rojo intenso que lentamente los envolvió, ellos que estaban sentados en el centro e la habitación pronto se vieron rodeados por ese humo que los encerró como en un capullo, ambos cada uno en un propio capullo, fueron cerrándolos a la fuerza

**Yomigaere hakucho ichi** – dijo colon y fue lo único que los dos entendieron

Una sensación de cómo flotar o elevarse en el aire se hizo presente un segundo después ambos abrieron los ojos

_**Akane al abrir los ojos se vio inundada en una mezcla de sensaciones extrañas, la brisa Marina la golpeaba de forma exótica y todo el aroma de la sal lleno su nariz…**Ranma despertó en una sensación extraña, un aroma salado lo embargo y un viento fresco lo acaricio, lo siguió y volteo a un lado suyo vio el mar a un lado suyo bajo un cielo en penumbra alumbrado a penas por candiles en la cubierta de un pequeño barco…**ella volteo a su espalda y hay estaba ella, se veía tan diferente pero estaba segura que era ella**… el volteo de nuevo a su derecha y hay estaba ella, una mujer bellísima, no lucia como ella pero estaba seguro de que era ella, de que era Akane…**Akane lo vio delante de si, saliendo de un camarote, se veía diferente pero eran los mismos ojos azul grises que la helaban cada que se posaban en ella, era Ranma…**ella se veía estupenda vestida de blanco, su cabello negro y largo con ese especial toque de azul , sus ojos marrones reflejando el mar en ellos, se veía cual sirena encantada, entonces un hombre apareció a su espalda, se veía muy diferente pero lo sabia era él… **él empezó a caminar hacia ella, ella no se movió, él se veía seguro, gallardo, en su mirada se expresaba algo… inquietante…sensual, camino hacia ella y no se detuvo al tenerla aun solo centímetro, sintió entonces, como si de un fantasma se tratase la atravesara, llenándola con todo el contactó de su cuerpo, de una sensación, calida y acogedora, la misma sensación de estar con Ranma, después de eso estaba a su espalda "abrazándola"…** Ranma vio caminar a ese hombre directamente a esa mujer y abrazarle por la espalda, ella volteo y lo beso con ternura en la boca, ante aquella visión, Ranma se sintió extrañamente feliz…sentía dentro de si que él y ella se veía tan singularmente bien juntos…**ella se sintió tan extraña cuando ese hombre abrazo a esa mujer por la espalda, con una emoción muy bella, sabía de alguna forma que esos eran ellos dos, sentía que era ella y sabía que era él, después ella voleo y lo beso tan dulcemente, Akane cerro sus brazos sobre su pecho y pensó para si "si tan solo…" de pronto ella empezó a desabrochar botones de su camisa y el se aparto un tanto asombrado al igual que Akane y dijeron** … de pronto ella empezó a desabrochar un par de botones en su camisa y los oyó decir:_

_¿Qué haces?_

_Hazme el amor esta noche, déjame ser tuya desde esta noche y para siempre_

_**Akane se vio sorprendía por "sus" palabras, después los vio caminar hacía el camarote, de sobra sabía lo que pasaría…**Ranma se sorprendió completamente por las palabras de "Akane" caminaron al camarote, sabía lo que estaba punto de pasar dentro de ese camaote y quedo en shock…_

De pronto esa densa bruma de nuevo, de nuevo el mismo sentimiento, los ojos pesados obligado a cerrarlos y esa censaron de libertad. Parecieron ir de boca de colon

**Yomigaere hakucho ni** –

Abrieron de nuevo los ojos y estaban de nuevo en un nuevo lugar, estaban en una gran plaza, había gente en todos lados, una gran hoguera sin encender en la gran plaza, había gente muy elegante y gente común, por la forma de la ropa Ranma atribuyo la época a la Europa antigua, Akane no debía esforzarse por saber donde estaba, esa imagen, esos rostros los había visto muchas veces en medio de esos sueños extraños, vio a donde había visto muchas veces a su padre llorando sin consuelo y a Shampoo, muy distinta, con su cabellos largo y negro y una tez de piel muy blanca, pero esa misma expresión de desprecio contra ella, no había desaparecido y aun sin ella, ella podía sentirla…Ranma veía todos loados sin reconocer a nadie hasta que vio a Shampoo distinta, fue entonces que todo empezó

_**… Akane sintió una sensación fría en la espalda y volteo, venía ella de nuevo como en su sueño, como en ese sueño que solo quería que fuera mentira, sucia, demacrada, lastimada en cada parte posible de su cuerpo, y con una veda de abandono en su mirada, dos hombres la jalaban con desprecio como si de una muñeca de trapo se tratara. "no puede ser, esto no puede ser real"…**Ranma sintió como un puñal en su pecho al ver entrar a esa mujer a la plaza, esa mujer que no importaba cuan diferente se viera era Akane, lastimada, herida, por eso dos hombres vestidos de militar, la arrastraban y ella parecía como un animal muerto, se dejaba llevar sin ningún signo de vida en su cuerpo y mirada "no, no puede ser ella"…**vio como la arrastraban a un hoguera y la amaraban a un poste, sintió un punzada fuerte en su pecho, una punzada dolorosa, volteo a ver de donde provenía y lo vio hay, a Ranma parado entre al gente, derruido lastimado, demacrado "esto no es posible, por favor, esto no es real, esto es solo un sueño, por favor"…**Ranma miro atentamente a la mujer que apuntalaban en el asta en medio de la hoguera, era ella sin duda y ellos intentaban matarla, quemarla viva, "no esto es solo una pesadilla debo despertar"…**Akane no podía apartar la vista de ese hombre, era Ranma estaba segura y vio un terror infinito en sus ojos…** Ranma no podía dejar de ver los ojos de esa mujer que se veían vacíos, como si el alma hubiera escapado de su cuerpo, solo palabras inteligibles salieron de su boca haciendo reaccionar a todas las personas en ese lugar con sorpresa y miedo u horror y luego la hoguera se prendió …Akane seguía mirando a ese hombre cuando vio su mirada de horror crecer…Ranma seguía mitrando a esa mujer cuando algo se reflejo en sus ojos que le dio una expresión de pesar muy grande volteo a ver a donde se dirigía esa mirada de dolor y se vio hay a si mismo parado entre la gente con una mirada de horror y tristeza indescriptible "te amo" oyó a su espalda y "él" comenzó a correr hacia la hoguera, como si de un loco se tratara "Noooo"…_

_**Ranma no – grito Akane al ver correr a Ranma a la hoguera**_

_Akane – grito Ranma al voltear a ver con la mirada de ese hombre a Akane quemarse entre las llamas_

_**detente Ranma, - grito al ver correr a Ranma hacia la hoguera como en sus sueños, ella no pudo soportar la imagen de ve morir a Ranma en su sueño y verlo ahora era mucho mas cruel, pues sabía que era real lo vio escalar entre los leños encendidos y quemarse su ropa entre las llamas como en su sueño…**_

_Akane por favor, no – decía desesperado Ranma al ver a su Akane morir entre las llamas y viendo a si mismo cubrirla con su cuerpo…_

_**Que haces vete**_

_Prefiero morir que perderte, te amo._

Las llamas envolvieron a los amantes, ellos veían todo absortos, cuando dos nombres en un grito que provenía de las llamas los golpeó

_**Ranma…**_

_Akane…_

Entonces la bruma volvió a rodearlos y la misma sensación

**Yomigaere hakucho San**

Entonces la bruma volvió a desaparecer para dejarlos de nuevo en un lugar desconocido…

_**Akane abrió los ojos y se vio n una gran explanada, delante de ella había una gran pirámide, tal y como en su sueño, la había visto en una ocasión también, todo estaba desierto, no había nadie, a lo lejos se oyó un sonido como de un cuerno o un caracol de mar…"conozco este lugar, lo se, yo he estado antes aquí…"**_

_…Ranma abrió los ojos para verse parado solo en una gran explanada, rodeado de pirámides. A su lado había una que parecía la mas grande que estaba al final de un corredor a unos metros había otra mas pequeña pero que lo llamaba hacía ella, mas sin en cambio no se movió, no parecía nada conocido, pero aun sin saber en que lugar estaba, sabía que él conocía ese lugar…_

_**… ¿Dónde estoy? – entonces una mujer se materializo delante de ella - ¿quien eres tu?**_

_**Mi nombre es xochitl acachinepa atl, flor de mas allá del agua, yo era la guardiana de tu alma en este tiempo**_

_Que lugar es este – el veía a todo su alrededor sin terminar de entender, entonces una mujer de largo cabello ondulado y negro con un taparrabos y un pecho de tela blanca se formo delante de él, sin siquiera dudar le dijo – ¡Akane!_

_**Yo soy la guardiana de su alma en esta tierra, soy xochitl acachinepa atl , pero podrías decir que si, soy Akane**_

_**has caminado mucho en el tiempo Akane, veo con agrado que la magia de mi tiempo no a desaparecido en el tuyo – Akane miraba muy confusa a la bella mujer al frente de ella sin comprender por que este recuerdo parecía poder hablar con ella, esto sabía dentro de sui no era muy normal, como adivinando su pensamiento la mujer le dijo – en este tiempo, en mi hogar, en este gran santuario, hay magia en cada piedra, en cada grano de tierra, en el aire, se que estas aquí, porque esta tierra ha preservado parte del alma que nos pertenece, despertando cuando tu llegaste aquí**_

_¿ que significa esto – dijo un Ranma muy confundido_

_**Ranma, yo soy la guardiana del alma de la cual estas unida en vida y muerte, en este tiempo, tu eras mi guardián, yo era una cazadora de almas lo que para tu seria una …hechicera blanca, me fue don en esta tierra, reconocer las almas y poder comunicarme con ellas**_

_Como es que…_

_**Puedo hablarte y reconocerte, la magia de este lugar a conservado parte del alma que tu estas buscando dentro de estas grandes piedras, al llegar tu alma y el alma de Akane aquí de nuevo, las piedras los han reconocido y me han enviado a asegurarme que esa parte de su alma valla finalmente con ustedes, pero para poder ir contigo y con ella mis dioses deben saber si el sacrifico hecho en esta tierra, delante de estas pirámides fue verdadero, tu y ella lo han ocultado mucho, pero para poder cerrarse este circulo que han creado, para que el alma de ella este completa con la tuya tu debes reconocer ese sentimiento que albergas en tu interior y que no han querido demostrar por miedo,**_

_**Cual…**_

_**…Akane , si parte de tu alma vive aquí, el circulo que fue creado con tu alma no podrá completarse, en esta vida, tu diste tu vida por él, diste tu alma a mis dioses y las piedras y el aire han tomado parte de ella, para cumplir el pacto con mis dioses y tu alma sea completamente libre, debes reconocer tus verdaderos sentimientos, ese sentimiento que esta guardado en tu corazón y no dejas escapar**_

_Cual…_

_**… el amor, Ranma tu sabe que amas a Akane, mas que a tu vida, aunque la has perdido y recuperado muchas veces, que es tuya, pero no has tomado posesión de ella, yo, hice un pacto, muy importante que ambos debemos cumplir, tu no lo sabes, no lo conoces, pero primero antes de mostrártelo, debes decírmelo, debes decírselo de corazón a mi tierra y a mis dioses di tu me amas, si tu amas realmente al almaa que tengo albergada en mi interior**_

_**…el amor, en esta vida yo hice un pacto con mis dioses para cumplirlo tu debes reconocer ante mis dioses y mi hogar , este lugar que fue nuestro hogar tus sentimientos, los sentimientos que te ligan al alma de Ranma aquellos que no has reconocido nunca, pero sabes que existen, solo cuando lo reconozcas tu alma podrá irse completa contigo, solo siente, solo abre tu corazón**_

_**no te resistas, se que les temes, por que tu alma no tu ojos han visto el daño que tu amor le ha causado a Akane, pero ya no mas, debes reconocerlo para cerrar el circulo, dilo Ranma, di lo que sientes por ella**_

_yo…yo siento…_

_**dale un nombre**_

_yo…la amo, en verdad la amo_

_**es que…**_

_**se que tienes miedo pero no debes temer nada, nada podrá lastimarte, ni él ni nadie cuando su circulo se cierre, pero para cerrarlo debes ser sincera contigo misma**_

_yo…yo lo amo, en verdad lo amo._

_"gracias" _

_diciendo esto el espíritu delante de ambos desaparecido en el aire y solo escucharon de algún lugar "**el poder que me creo aquí, ha vuelto a su fuente, he cumplido con mi pacto, salve su alma por amor, por fin el amor se vera cumplido para morir, no por el otro si no juntos, por fin el amor tomara su cause natural , el circulo blanco que las almas por las que entregue mi carne esta cerrado, falta solo el sello que los una, he cumplido con mi labor…gracias por ser pacientes conmigo, mis amados dioses"**_

La bruma los volvió a envolver llevándolos de nuevo hacia el último destino pues escucharon a colon decir:

**Yomigaere hakucho Kyokyoku**

_Esta vez todo fue un poco diferente, el lugar en el que despertaron no parecía desconocido, si no todo lo contrario al llegar solo una sensación los recorrió a los dos "estamos en casa" ambos estaban en el patio, hay estaba toda la familia y había una gran hoguera hay (NdA) y ay esta toda la familia Akane reconocía a todos hay al igual que Ranma Shoun, Genma, Nodoka, Kasumi, Nabiki, el doctor Tofú, Tatewaki…todos y también ellos._

_**Akane vio a Ranma en el piso solo observando a una pieza de madera de cómo dos metros que albergaba su corazón, él estaba hay destruido, no había otra palabra que pudiera describir la expresión de completo abandono que tenía en el rostro, tenía una expresión vacía en su mirada, una expresión de que el mundo se había acabado para él y Akane entendió la razón, dentro de si supo que lo que había dentro de la pieza de madera era, "ella"…** Ranma miraba a su propia persona hay, tirada en el piso como si el mundo hubiese acabado, mirando la caja de madera delante de él, desolado, derruido, destruido, muy por dentro sintió una sensación fría atravesándolo, sabía de alguna manera que dentro de esa pieza de madera estaba lo único que a él podía matarlo en vida, lo único que muerto sabía se llevaría su vida también, supo que dentro de esa pieza de madera estaba la única persona que "Ranma Saotome" no se podía permitir perder, dentro de esa pieza de madera estaba "su" Akane Tendo… **Akane se sentía terrible al ver no solo a Ranma con esa expresión en su mirada, si no a toda su familia, sus padre y los de Ranma y sus hermanas preparando esa hoguera que como era la antigua ceremonia serviría para cremar el cuerpo…pero todo de pronto perdía significado al ver los ojos vacíos de Ranma "esos ojos…esos mismos ojos" los mismo ojos que ella había visto en Yusentio al verla morir una vez, esa mirada de que todo no tenía sentido, de que la muerte era la solución para acabar con la agonía, esa misma mirada suicida que vio al ver que ella creía muerta, esa mirada que ella no podía soportar, la envolvió, la misma mirada de perder el alma y la vida mientras el cuerpo seguía respirando …** Ranma se sintió invadido por una rabia muy grande, él solo quería sacar a Akane del ataúd volverla a la vida tal y como en Yusentio pero sabía que esa vez no podía…no había podido, vio como el señor Shoun se acerco a la espalda de "Ranma" y le dijo_

_muchacho es hora_

_si lo se_

_Se levanto y vio como sus cuñados levantaban el féretro y lo ponía sobre la hoguera y prendían fuego, Ranma lloro, tal y como su otra parte lo hacia…Akane solo miro las lagrimas de Ranma caer por sus mejillas "perdóname" se dijo una y otra vez al "causar" tanto daño a ala persona que ella tanto amaba…aun en otra vida._

_Ambos siguieron mirando cuando en aquel lugar una imagen extraordinaria ocurría. De entre las llamas una figura nívea y hermosa apareció, una bella mujer de cabellos azulados se levanto ante al mirada atónita de 1 y al mismo tiempo 3 presentes, la figura se levanto en el aire y se acerco a "Ranma" lo miro con dulzura y le dijo_

_lamento mucho esto, si hubiera una manera, una sola para poder prometerte que volveré a ti lo haría lo juro – se acerco a su rostro y con un beso sin carne se despidió – te amo_

_**y yo a ti** –dijo recibiendo este beso y viéndola desaparecer delante de él._

La bruma los volvió a envolver ahora hacía el mismo lugar poco tiempo después,

_Ranma estaba sobre su futon, dormido aparentemente cuando toda la habitación de improviso se ilumino, lo ultimo que Akane y Ranma pudieron ver antes de ser deslumbrados fue una papiro en él piso, después solo estaban ambos en una habitación blanca y el alma de Akane apareció cuando la de Ranma salio de su cuerpo, Akane y Ranma miraron sorprendidos como las dos almas se acercaban a ellos y sin poder evitarlo sintieron como se fundían dentro de ellos no fue una sensación extraña, solo fue como perder la conciencia y recuperarla al mismo tiempo, eran ellos, Akane y Ranma y al mismo tiempo, no eran los mismos, eran los primeros, y ellos al mismo tiempo, una nube nublo su visión y sintieron las almas dentro de ellos comunicándose_

_Akane_

_**Ranma, pero por que**_

_Yo no tengo nada que hacer aquí ya sin ti._

_**Pero tu vida…**_

_Ni vida sin ti no significa nada, solo contigo,_

_**Lamento lo ocurrido, en verdad si pudiera volver.**_

_Volveremos, te lo prometo, nuestras vidas están unidad como en un circulo, nuestro propio circulo blanco, te prometo que nos volveremos a encontrar, - él se acerco con lentitud a su Akane mientras ella hacia lo mismo y entrelazaban sus manos- te lo prometo, mi amor_

_**Creo en ti – ella recargo su frente con tara al de su amado – te creo, puedo creerlo todo de ti**_

_Nuca me daré po vencido._

_La bruma densa los volvió a cubrir y una sensación de abandono los cubrió, las almas, sus lamas se iban de nuevo por caminos distintos._

-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Fue entonces que ambos abrieron los ojos y vieron donde estaban, seguían en la casa de colon, mientras la pequeña anciana lloraba con tristeza a sus pies.

algo me decía que tu y yo nos conocíamos Tendo – dijo la anciana sin comprender Akane del todo – mi petit, lo siento mucho

abuela ¿de que habla?

oh yo lo entiendo a decir verdad he visto mucho mas de lo que han visto ustedes, pero creo que han visto lo suficiente para entender de que es lo que hablo cuando les digo que las leyes mas poderosas sobre esta tierra no habrían sido suficientes para separar a dos almas predestinadas a estar juntas.

Abuela – de pronto Ranma y Akane se percataron de algo, ambos estaban tomados de la mano y muy cerca aun uno del otro y su instinto pudo mas que su capacidad de asombro – bueno es mejor que nos vallamos ahora

Si, es de noche

Oh- dijo al anciana jua jua – dijo con una carcajada – bueno es solo cuestión de tiempo, ustedes no cambiaran por nada, espero que me envíen una invitación para la boda, aunque no pueda venir me gustaría poder conservar la invitación solo como un recuerdo jua jua

Vamonos – dijo él determinante tomándola de la mano y ayudándola a recargarse lo mejor posible sobre sus muletas – adiós abuela

Bie lao Ranma Akane espero y sean muy felices, perdón pro haberles causado tantos problemas

Adiós abuela

Ranma y Akane salieron de hay aprisa, esa noche no seria de dormir, si lo que ambos había visto en esa extra tardecía era cierto, ahora…que seguía. La felicidad o la muerte. Esa fatídica respuesta los asustaba, si todo era real, si todo era como en sus otras vidas, amor les traería la muerte

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

A la mañana siguiente muy temprano una visita llego al doyo Tendo, una amazona de cabellos púrpuras con una gran maleta de viaje y una mirada triste estaba en el portón, todo mundo dentro de la casa la miraba con desconfianza pero Ranma y Akane salieron a ver que era lo que quería.

Ni Hao – dijo con tristeza.

Shampoo que haces aquí –le dijo Ranma

Shampoo solo venir a ver a ai… Ranma y decir bie lao, hoy regreso a china…- dijo y agachando la cabeza estiro un papiro delante de ellos – **abuela decir que encontrar esto en antiguo templo hace muchos años y que hasta ahora saber lo que significaba, decir ser muy importante para ti y Aka…prometida**

Gracias – dijo y tomo con cuidado el papiro en sus manos

Shampoo, yo no se que decir

Bueno decir nada Akane solo cuidar a …Ranma y ser feliz adiós

Adiós Shampoo, te deseo también que seas feliz

Adiós Shampoo

Ambos miraron un momento el extraño papiro de las manos, de Shampoo solo vieron rodar una lagrima en sus mejillas y caer lenta al piso mientras ella saltaba por la barda, supieron ambos entonces que quizás esa seria la ultima vez que vieran a Shampoo hacer eso.

que será – dijo él rompiendo el silencio que los envolvía

no lo se, crees que sea algo peligroso

no… No creo que sea nada malo…no después de lo de ayer

si – dijo agachando ella el rostro al recordar

si…quizá esta sea la ultima ventura aquel tengamos con Shampoo y su abuela

eso espero – dijo levantando el rostro finalmente

bien, lo abrimos ahora

no creo que tenga caso esperar

Ranma tomo con delicadeza el papiro examinándolo, parecía antiquísimo, quizá de cientos de años, el sello de dos círculos entrecruzados sobre ámbar era lo mas notorio. "circulo blanco" ambos pensaron, roto el sello una bruma blanquecina los envolvió de nuevo, el por instinto soltó el papiro que permaneció en el aire y tomo a Akane abrazándola para protegerla vio el papiro que se desenrollo en el aire y escucho dos veces una mujer y un hombre recitando

_"sin importar cuánto tarde, cuánto me cueste… o cuantas vidas tenga que pasar, te encontrare de nuevo… te volveré a encontrar… alma mía y estaremos juntos por siempre… no me daré por vencido…te lo prometo._

"la promesa" ambos pensaron al unísono y vieron entonces como dos figuras delante de ellos se formaron. Él y ella se reconocieron enseguida. Cuatro imágenes…solo dos almas. Las del inicio y las del fin del círculo. Miraron atónitos las figuras delante de ellos, que los miraban también con una mirada tranquila y una sincera sonrisa, ambos escucharon lo que "ellos" decían para ellos dentro de su cabeza:

_nuestro tiempo ha llegado_

_**por fin el tiempo de cerrar nuestro circulo**_

_hemos aprendido tanto juntos_

_**lecciones de amor y odio**_

_de fe y desengaño_

_**de vida…**_

_…y de muerte_

_**gracias por esperar por mi, te he extrañado mucho, me has hecho mucha falta**_

_como tu a mi, siempre me he sentido incompleto sin ti_

_**necesitaba de la parte de mi que te has llevado**_

_como la mía que yo te entregue_

_**la parte de mi corazón**_

_la parte de mi corazón_

Ambas almas se integraron en una sola, Akane se acerco al pecho de Ranma como un fantasma que se hundió en él, mientras el imitaba a su compañera, ambos sintieron un calor maravilloso y conocido dentro de ello, los invadió un sentimiento profundo de tranquilidad, cerraron los ojos y se sintieron completos.

_no mas miedos_

_**no mas peleas**_

_no mas odios_

_**de hoy en adelante tu y yo compartiendo nuestra vida juntos**_

_nuestras aventuras juntos_

_**nuestro amor juntos**_

_nuestro amor juntos_

Fue entonces que se acercaron, sabiendo que solo faltaba una sola cosa para sellar su pacto, se aproximaron de nuevo lentamente y calaron el aliento del otro, que de pronto se lleno de aromas y sabores desconocidos, cerezo, maíz, oliva, sal, identificando cada uno una parte de su alma con el olfato y el gusto de cientos de años y se hizo… se besaron tiernamente intercambiando y complementando esa parte de su alma que se reclamaba.

_Akane…_

_**Ranma**…_

_Por fin…_

_**Juntos**…_

_Eterna**mente**_

Abrieron los ojos **descubiertos por fin a su realidad…su amor por vida…sobre pasando la crueldad de la muerte. Juntaron su frentes y se sintieron entonces solo uno, solo una alma complementando al otra…"te amo" cada uno se grito con su piel y su mirada fija una en la otra…todo como en un hermoso sueño…** sueño interrumpido por unos fuertes aplausos. Entonces recordaron donde estaban y voltearon a ver. Akane y Ranma seguían en el quicio de la puerta, abrazados, él sujetándola de la cintura y ella colgada de su cuello, las muletas en el piso y su familia observando el precioso y ansiado espectáculo, Shoun y Genma llorando abrazados y aplaudiendo contentos, Kasumi muy entusiasmada y Nabiki única como era tomando video fotos y aplaudiendo al mismo tiempo. Ambos se voltearon a ver y sonrieron "**no mas miedos**"… solo una sonrisa sincera por un amor por el que había peleado tanto, un circulo que estaba destinado a cerrarse, por tiempo…por siglos…por vidas…**hasta la eternidad**

**_Fin_**

Martes 17 de febrero de 2004 3:16 pm

Nota de autora:

Fin si fin por fin dejare todas las dedicatorias en el epilogo algo… muy sacado de la manga pero quería hacerlo y no me quede con las ganas. Por ultimo pongo las ultimas notas y nos vemos de nuevo en epilogo.

Nota 1 bueno aquí solo expongo mi ignorancia sobre el asunto de los entierros japoneses solo vi algo así en alguitas culturas asiáticas por ello me guío si no es en verdad así y alguien me lo puede decir quizá lo intente corregir eso si me dejan en el portal claro.

Yomigaere hakucho: volver a la vida consecutivamente 1, 2, 3, 4 y última

bie lao mimi chan


	14. EPILOGO

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, hago esto sin fin de lucro por ello no incurro en ningún delito, aclarado esto aquí vamos_

_**"Meeting"**_

_**Por Mimi Chan**_

:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.-:-:-

_**Algún día cuando el tiempo no sea tiempo y volvamos a encontrarnos…**_

_**Epilogo**_

_**"Ángeles"**_

_**En algún lugar dentro de los palacios del paraíso… 4 de julio 1985**_

Que ya, por fin – dijo un ángel de alas rasadas al ver a un bello arcángel asomado desde una nube con cara de entre satisfacción , alegría y alivio

Pues parece que ya – dijo volteando a ver a aquel ángel pequeño a su lado y lo invito a mirar con él.

Vaya ya se había tardado, eso debió pasar como hace un año¿no?

Si, pero ya vez, primero la necedad de esa niña y luego el chismoso que le fue con el chisme de lo que había dicho Akane antes de bajar Ranma y este otro siguiéndole la corriente.

…- "si supieras quien fue la chismosa"

_**FLASH BACK**_

Así que eso dijo ah.

Si eso dijo – dijo el lindo ángel de alas rosadas delante de él comiéndose un pedazo de nube con azúcar.

Que se cree esa mujer que me la repasado persiguiéndola todo este tiempo por diversión o que, ella sabe muy bien que tiene un compromiso conmigo.

Pero no quiere hacerte mas daño, deberías entenderla.

Yo lo se y creo que tiene razón, sabes yo debería hacer lo mismo.

Sabes que en la siguiente vida cierran su círculo.

Si lo se y por ello seguro encontraremos nuestras almas de carga no es así.

Si, así es.- dijo aun saboreándose ese pedazo de nube.

Pues bien será como ella quiera, si ella tomara esa postura yo are lo mismo, quien sabe quizá hasta sea divertido.

Eso crees.

Si por que no, nunca nos hemos tratado mal, quizá eso es lo que necesitamos para estar juntos después de todo, cuando nuestras almas de carga se han enterado que no amamos de alguna manera se las ingenian para asesinarnos quizá ahora si no lo demostramos nos dejen en paz.

Si tú lo dices.

Bueno es mi turno no.

Si.

¿Cuanto me lleva de ventaja?

5 segundos.

¡Hay no! eso quiere decir que ya me lleva casi la mitad de un año de ventaja. – dijo y comenzó a despegarse su aureola y su alas azules de la espalda y saltando buscando una puerta, mientras el ángel de alas rosas lo seguía despreocupada- solo adviértele que ya tenga cuidado con el agua si y lo de su maldición con la comida no desaparecerá hasta que tu se lo pidas a la hechicera y que…- de pronto recordó que era mejor que él no supiera de la maldición de la bruja en Salem – no, nada buena suerte.

Gracias la vamos a necesitar.

**_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_**

Pero bueno por fin ese par de locos han decidido cerrar el circulo, ya puedo dejar de preocuparme por ellos – dijo sonriente el arcángel.

Pues, si sus almas de carga los dejaran tranquilos – el ángel mayor la miro con cara e ¡en serio ! Y ella lo miro – bueno al menos ya no podrán separarlos ya que han cerrado su circulo ya vez como son eso pactos entre hechiceros blancos, la mas peligrosa era Shampoo y ya pago su deuda, supongo que buscara ahora si a Moose y estarán juntos como debía ser hace mucho.

Pues si.

Y que dijo Miguel, se que a sus guerreros les fue encomendado cuidarlos.

Ahaaa esta feliz, sus guerreros ya estaba cansados de vigilar que nadie se matara en las peleas de Nerima, ya habían pedido ayuda a los ángeles de Gabriel y ya vez que los guardianes y los guerreros casi no se llevan.

Hay que verlos.

Pues si.

… - el pequeño ángel rosado miro hacia abajo viendo a esa hermosa pareja abrazada y junta por fin reconociendo a sus almas como viejas amigas que brillaban como ella nunca lo había visto, puesto que en paraíso no le había sido permitido verse cada vez que subían, era parte del pacto de circulo blanco, exhalo un hondo suspiro – se ven tan lindos juntos no lo crees.

Si, en verdad y pensar todo lo que tuvieron que pasar.

Si, pero como siempre el amor venció, no es así Samuel.

Si, como siempre Mony esta sería una historia digna de contarse.

Quizá alguien se anime después de todo.

Eso seria bueno verlo.

Mjjjjj.- suspiro despacio mientras se comía su última nube con azúcar – voy a extrañar esto.

Es tu turno de bajar verdad.

Si – se levanto y se quito las alas y aureola y se las dio a Samuel mientras la abrazaba con cariño – te voy a extrañar.

Y aquí también, vuelve cuando quieras.

Gracias.

Vio la puerta donde provenía una luz muy intensa y se oían los llantos de la mujer que ella pronto podría llamar con todo su amor mamì antes de atravesar el umbral le dirigió una última mirada a Samuel.

Si nadie se me adelanta yo lo haré Samuel lo prometo.

Creo siempre en tus promesas.

Adiós.

Aquel ángel salio por el umbral mientras Samuel oyó el llanto de una bebe… 18 años después la promesa se hizo real.

_**Fin**_

* * *

****

_EN VERDAD A TODOS muchas gracias por dedicarme un poco de su tiempo y a todos que por casualidad lo encuentren en su camino gracias en verdad gracias es oro para mi que hayan invertido un par de horas en leer mi fic con todo mi corazón…_

_**¡Gracias!**_

_**El Gran Kaiosama:** verdaderamente me has ganado con la galleta el chocolate es mi perdicion, muchas gracias por tuc comentarios viniendo de alguien que me facina como escribe tambien es un gran honor._

_**gloria : muchas** gracias espero no me odies por haberlo matado tantas veces si tanto lo admiras, ya vez al final el final fue feliz._

_**Hitomi Kansaki Fanel: **a ti muhas muchas gracias por todos tus reviews en esta historia me han encanta**do**_

_**Kei-Kugodgy:** gracias por tu comentario del marinero es uan de mis partes favoritas pero el merito no es todo mio si no de rakanre y laura esquivel tambien._

_**f-zelda:** tiempo real espero no te haya desespcionado el tiempo real gracias por tu comentario_

_**Sango:** lo vez final feliz y vivo jeje _

_**Galina:** quien nome hubiera perdonado matar del todo a ranma aqui esta vivito y coleando amiga_

_Bueno no me queda mas que decir por ahora pero ya no se libraran de mi tan fácilmente… Y ahora si con lagrimas en los ojos después de todo este esfuerzo me despido con amor_

_**"Que La Luz Del Universo Les Guié Y Les Permita Hacer El Bien"**_

_Ultima corrección el día 28 de febrero de 2004 fin oficial de meeting empezado el día 12 de septiembre de 2003_

_**por favor dejenme un review me encantaria saber si les ha gustado esta historia completa quiza haya algunas cosas mas que decir y cosas que deje volando en el aire al escribirla, si quieren verlas solo haganmelo saber vale.**_

_**y otra vez**_

_**gracias**_

**_para mayor informacion a los telefonos 01 800 no no es cierto... solo algo mas por favor lean mis otras series "una ladrona en nerima" especialmente por favor ya dejo de dar lata _**

**_Tata Mimi_**


End file.
